


Perder el Alma

by SayuriUchicha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fairy Yuri Plisetsky, Falling In Love, M/M, Magic, Platonic Romance, Priest Jean-Jacques Leroy, Tragic Romance, Vampire Yuri Plisetsky, Vampires, upires
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 51,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayuriUchicha/pseuds/SayuriUchicha
Summary: De haberlo sabido nunca se habrían mirado.Porque una sola mirada basto para perderles a ambos, aunque la perdida se alargaría el tiempo que ambos estuvieran dispuestos a  resistir.Pero... Eran tan jovenes...Perder el alma por un amor resultaba demasiado sencillo para no caer en el error.





	1. Parte 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic AU!
> 
> Anime: Yuri on Ice
> 
> Pareja: Pliroy - Jean Jacques Leroy / Yuri Plisetsky
> 
> Advertencia: Posible Occ. Yaoi. Aquí Jean es un sacerdote, y bastante mitología mal estudiada.
> 
> Descargo de responsabilidad: YOI no me pertenece, pertenece a su autora así como el resto de los personajes –yo solo los tomo prestados un rato y no gano nada con ello –más allá de la satisfacción de escribir mis tonterías-

Las mujeres le veían, anhelo  y dulzura escondida en sus miradas que apenas delataban las mantillas que las cubrían, los hombres en cambio apenas le miraban, le mirarían más tarde al detenerse a hablarle, o quizá cuando comentaran entre ellos alguna idiotez propia de ellos.

La iglesia del pueblo, ese era el lugar, dominando con sus altas torres la plaza de la ciudad,

Lo dominaba y como cada domingo tañía la campana llamando a los feligreses a su interior, ingresaban ellos a paso lento prestos a acomodarse en sus largas bancas para escuchar el sermón del nuevo sacerdote.

Entre todos ellos destacaba por su importancia Nikolai Plisetsky, orgulloso anciano perteneciente a una de las familias de más rancio abolengo en el pueblo, aún era rico, porque rica lo había sido su familia desde hacía cinco siglos cuando se habían asentado allí, a su paso el resto de las personas se hacían cada una a un lado para dejar que pasara.

Y a veces parecía que era por él, en el pasado sin duda era así, pero desde hacía un año, se había provocado un cambio que la gente apenas notaba; no era al paso de Plisetsky que la gente abría paso, al menos no al de Nikolai, ya no, era al muchacho de apariencia angelical que caminaba a su lado.

A él era a quién los pueblerinos abrían camino.

El nieto de Nikolai Plisetsky tenía ya dieciséis años, pero el efecto de su paso se había provocado mucho antes. Cuando tenía catorce años ya parecía un ángel, había sido un niño precioso de rizos de oro, y en la adolescencia se había vuelto un efebo de riesgosa apariencia, las bocas se abrían a su paso incapaces de ignorar la blanca belleza del joven, imposibles de apartar los ojos de la piel de alabastro de su rostro, de sus manos.... Difícil no mirar con cierto anhelo mal disimulado la boca de labios de rosa del muchacho.

Pero Yuri Plisetsky era aún demasiado joven para entender lo que pasaba, incapaz de apreciar a las personas que se volvían a verle y detenían un tiempo de más los ojos en su cara, en sus ojos y en su boca.

Yuri Plisetsky tenía, y eso lo decían todos, la apariencia de un hada, y como tal tenía el corazón hecho de acero fundido, protegido de las emociones humanas.

Porque su indiferencia ya no era noticia, aunque si había sido todo un golpe al principio, por aquella época en cambio, con dieciséis años recién cumplidos ya no era raro ver a doncellas de toda cuna inclinar la cara a un lado cuando este pasaba para esconder las lágrimas que su desprecio les había provocado, no era noticia ya ver en algún lado a algún hombre joven hundirse una noche de esas en alguna borrachera para luego gritar al aire por un amor despechado.

Para nadie era secreto que el adolescente había dejado a su paso demasiados corazones rotos.

Todo un año había pasado desde que al cumplir quince años empezara a llamar de más la atención y los cuchicheos aún existían, porque pocas cosas nuevas hay que hablar en un pueblo pequeño y hablar del nieto del hombre más poderoso en millas a la redonda era algo bastante entretenido, ahora sin embargo los susurros se callaban al paso del más joven de los Plisetsky y las miradas le seguían y la gente abría paso para no toparse con él.

 

Para no ver sus ojos de color esmeralda a la mar, ni detener más tiempo del necesario la mirada en la boca de rosa.

Porque podía parecer un ángel, un hada, una criatura de fantasía pero tenía el corazón más duro que los simples mortales.

Todo el amor que tenía se lo había dado a la única persona que podría protegerlo, su abuelo.

Y allí estaban, ingresando en la iglesia del pueblo, con la cabeza alta y la espalda recta como una vara de metal, ignorando como siempre los cuchicheos que a su paso se provocaban y callaban, las miradas se apartaron del altar, los rumores sobre el mismo se terminaron para ver con temor, envidia y admiración y un poco de odio el paso del más joven, del último heredero de los Plisetsky.

.

.

.

El nieto de Nikolai Plisetsy apenas expreso interés en el resto de las personas que estaban en la iglesia, eran los mismos que el domingo anterior, los mismos salvo alguna ausencia provocada por enfermedad, viaje o muerte y no le interesaban.

Pocas personas en el pueblo eran merecedoras de su interés después de todo.

Más interesado estaba en llegar a la primera fila que en ellos por tanto, y sus pasos seguían los de su abuelo estando siempre dos pasos detrás a modo de respeto, sin dejar de pensar en las primeras filas a donde se dirigían, porque es en las primeras en las que se acomoda la gente de bien, y tomo asiento una vez lo hizo su abuelo, a su lado, para dirigir la mirada al frente, lucía encantador aun en la blancura de la su melancólica mirada, poco interesado en el sermón del día, porque no era muy religioso, iba a la iglesia porque su abuelo iba y era consciente de que una vez este muriera, cosa para la cual esperaba aun quedara mucho tiempo, no iría otra vez.

Fijo sus ojos en el altar sin ánimo de ver al resto, adivinaba en silencio a las personas que fijarían la mirada ansiosa sobre él y su piel, no era ignorante de lo que corría en el pueblo y los rumores que se decían de él.

¿Pero que podía importarle?

Lo que un montón de campesinos ignorante dijeran no le importaba, Yuri iría una vez acabaran las vacaciones a la capital a estudiar y luego volvería por vacaciones a casa con su abuelo solo para mirar a la gente mirarle con miedo y desprecio que escondería la admiración por su piel de mármol, por su boca roja, por sus ojos esmeraldas, por sus manos, escondiendo el callado anhelo que sentían por él o tirándose a sus brazos con palabras torpes.

El muchacho sentía desprecio de ellos, porque no entendía lo que ocurría, era absurdo que sintieran afecto por una persona que como él apenas expresaba nada, de la que apenas conocían nada.

Porque él no era un ángel, ni un hada, tenía un mal carácter y le tenía miedo a las personas apenas soportando estar rodeado de ellos.

Prefería la soledad.

Aparto los ojos del altar cuando escucho el sonido de la pequeña campanilla del que anunciaba la entrada del párroco, miro en derredor y se paró, junto al resto de feligreses, observó listo para ver al nuevo sacerdote de la iglesia.

El antiguo, ya estaba demasiado viejo e incluso él tenía un poco de curiosidad por quién sería el nuevo.

Dirigió su mirada al hombre que llevaba la sotana.

Fijando los ojos esmeralda en el atractivo rostro que adornaba una sonrisa piadosa.

Y, como tragado por un tornado, la llama callada de su indiferencia eterna se deseco para dar lugar a otra llama, que habría de devorarlo todo a su paso.

.

.

.

Que los Plisetsky eran devotos nadie lo negaba, no había domingo que la familia no hubiera, mientras miembros suyos vivieran, acudido a la iglesia e inclinado la tez ante el altar de cristo.

Sin duda eso impidió que en un primer momento la gente se fijara en que durante esas primeras vacaciones, el más joven de la familia había asistido con una regularidad aterradora a misa.

.

.

.

Jean Jacques Leroy, ese era su nombre y era un nombre hecho exactamente para él, tan lleno de vitalidad como él mismo.

Porque Jean siempre había querido terminar siendo sacerdote, desde que era apenas un niño había descubierto, quizá por una muy elevada espiritualidad y un anhelo personal de ayudar a cuantos pudiera, que en una iglesia se encontraba una sensación de paz que no se encontraría en ningún otro lugar.

En realidad su familia había quedado bastante preocupada cuando él había expresado su decisión de entrar en el seminario, pero Jean tenía su propio estilo de vida.

Uno en el que las emociones le gobernaban.

Y había ingresado en el seminario tan lleno de fe y esperanza en el mundo que había quedado claro, que si sobrevivía a los años de política, crueldad y desesperanza del mundo, se convertiría en una luz brillante en el camino de los hombres.

.

.

.

Su camino fue perfecto hasta que llego, por envió de la iglesia, a ocupar el lugar de un viejo sacerdote en un pueblo de la nación rusa.

Jean leyó cuanto pudo del lugar y se aseguró de que su dominio del idioma fuese más que simplemente aceptable, decidido a hacer bien su trabajo.

Llego a la iglesia y se puso de acuerdo con todo y con todos.

Los pueblerinos le cayeron tan en gracia como él a ellos, y decir diremos que era imposible que alguien odiara a aquel joven sacerdotes de ojos cálidos y sonrisa inocente.

Todo estuvo bien para él.

Hasta aquel domingo.

Había avanzado a dar el sermón de la mañana cuando lo noto, pasando mirada por la primera fila, una figura nueva que hasta entonces no había visto en la iglesia.

Su primer pensamiento, el cielo lo perdonara por leer libros de mitología celta, había sido el de estar viendo una de esas criaturas que aparecen en el folklore de los pueblos antiguos, un espíritu de la naturaleza, una ondina... un hada.

Piel de porcelana, y mejillas en falso tono de rosa apenas visible de tan blanco que era, rubia cabellera que rodeaba su bello rostro, un rostro... aquel rostro, aquella boca que ni el más hábil de los escultores habría podido repetir con la misma perfección.

Sus miradas se toparon y el corazón de Jean latió con una fuerza que no debía estar permitida, las manos le temblaron mientras el muchacho entreabría los rojos labios como queriendo decir algo, por un momento olvido que no estaban solos y avanzo tentativos pasos solo para toparse con la dureza del altar.

Y vio... con una suerte de horror, porque otra cosa no podía ser, como los ojos del adolescente que acompañaba a Nikolai Plisetsky, uno de los más asiduos hombres a la iglesia, se llenaban de lágrimas y apartaba el rostro con rapidez.

Años después aun le sería difícil explicar cómo fue que aquel día dio el sermón, porque su alma se había sumido en un torbellino.

Lo único que no cambiaría en su historia ni en su memoria era que la paz que le había acompañado desde que era un niño le había abandonado de manera irremediable desde el momento en que cruzo miradas con el rubio nieto de Nikolai Plisetsky.

.

.

.

Con el paso de los días el nuevo sacerdote del pueblo no solo se hizo un lugar innegable en la comunidad, sino también el corazón de los pueblerinos que comenzaron a tenerle sincero aprecio, su animación, su alegría inocente y clara por momentos daba un nuevo toque a la ciudad.

Fue así como Jean logró saber más cosas de Yuri Plisetsky, el callado muchacho que siempre estaba en primera fila escuchando su sermón, día sí, día también y noche si noche también.

Las cosas que oyó sin embargo no le agradaron.

Las personas del pueblo podían ser crueles si uno les daba cuerda.

Al principio solo lo describían como el nieto de Nikolai Plisetsky, el cual era todo un ejemplo de corrección moral en el pueblo, asentían y algunos lo describían como la criatura más bonita que había pisado el pueblo.

Pero entonces, cuando los más jóvenes se iban las mujeres bajaban la voz y sus miradas se hacían oscuras.

 _"Tiene el corazón como una piedra"_ susurraba una

 _"pero no es del todo culpa suya, su madre era una mujer despreciable, lo dejo solo con el abuelo ¡imagínese!"_ comentaba otra

 _"yo he escuchado que sale por madrugadas a emborracharse con esos chicos de mala sangre"_ metía su cuchara otra.

Entonces un hombre soltaba una risotada y como si olvidara que el párroco estaba allí decía

 _"eso sin contar cuantas camas ha paseado por aquí"_ reía _"es un chico interesante"_ y sus ojos brillaban extraños.

 _"Yo escuche que Baria se le confeso ayer"_ comentaba una de vuelta y otra decía, con una risa

_"pues yo sé que el muchacho ese, Alexei, que siempre iba tras el como un perrito faldero se emborracho el otro día y estuvo llamándolo a gritos por horas"_

Y esos eran los comentarios suaves, cuando los más crueles querían empezar Jean tosía levemente y les daba una mirada sola, provocando que la gente se callara y mirará entre sí.

De haber sido solo un joven más no le habrían hecho caso, pero las ropas de sacerdote le daban la autoridad moral suficiente para que la gente detuviera sus palabras.

Así de simple.

.

.

.

Pero eso no consiguió que su interés por Yuri Plisetsky se detuviera, de hecho lo acrecentó.

Y no fue del todo culpa suya.

El muchacho podía cargar con una mala reputación fruto de las circunstancias, pero venía cada día de misa a oír el sermón, además de que comulgaba con los otros, avanzando siempre con la mirada gacha hasta probar la hostia, en aquel ínfimo momento sus ojos, los de Jean Acques Leroy y los de Yuri Plisetsky, se conectaban, se topaban entre si y se sostenían, los del más joven con un ruego callado en ellos, un anhelo silencioso y cierta insinuación de echar a llorar en cualquier momento, en los del sacerdote en cambio... había preguntas, preguntas y anhelos callados.

Porque no podían compartir palabras.

 

El más joven nunca se le acercaba más que en aquellas ocasiones.

Ocasiones únicas en las que se permitía dejar hablar a sus ojos, porque en otras ocasiones, fuera del templo, actuaba como si el párroco no existiera, caminando indiferente, acompañado de una arrogancia adolescente que decía a viva voz que el mundo no le importaba.

Y a veces Jean estaba de acuerdo con eso, aunque su corazón latiera exageradamente al verlo, y anhelara poder hablar con él, compartir palabras, decir... decir tantas cosas.

.

.

.

Fue entonces que las vacaciones terminaron.

Y los jóvenes que estudiaban fuera, entre ellos Yuri Plisetsky, tuvieron que hacer maletas para irse.

Fue la primera vez que el nieto de Nikolai estallo en un llanto desesperado, suplicando a los cielos y alguna divinidad piadosa que el nuevo día no llegará jamás.

.

.

.

Una semana tras la partida de los jóvenes, sin haber podido compartir una sola palabra con el Ángel del pueblo....

Jean soñó con el muchacho.

"JJ" un susurro apenas, mal susurrado por unos labios delicados al tiempo que su mirada y la suya se conectaban "espérame"

.

.

.

Despertó agitado.

Con la mente en blanco.

Con la frente sudada y en los ojos temor.

Ese terror silencioso que acompaña a quienes sabe que se han perdido del camino.

En aquel momento entendió que ese sería el primero de muchos sueños en los que un solo personaje tendría el dominio.


	2. Parte 2

Los meses pasaron como gotas de lluvia, notándose y sin notarse, para Jean las cosas pasaban así, aunque su sonrisa no había desaparecido busco, como un tonto, la amistad del viejo Nikolai, siendo invitado al hogar del viejo con cierta regularidad.

La compañía del anciano era agradable y siempre tenían temas de los cuales hablar, en un pueblo como aquel al que la tecnología llegaba con dificultad era agradable tener una mente culta con la cual compartir ideas.

También estaba el hecho de que a pesar de sus años Nikolai Plisetsky era como Jean... un idealista incorregible, de ahí que ambos se llevaran demasiado bien.

.

.

.

-¿Té de Ceilán? –pregunto Jean con la mirada brillante al aspirar el aroma de la bebida, se había acomodado en un elegante sillón de manufactura francés, posiblemente traído hacía más de un siglo al lugar, pero de apariencia magnifica.

-Si –Nikolai asintió tranquilo, satisfecho de que el joven sacerdote –Té de Ceilán, Inglaterra no tiene demasiado encanto pero su costumbre a la hora de tomar el té es mi favorita –comento con sencillez provocando una sonrisa de acuerdo en el más joven.

-Ciertamente lo es –concordó Jean, que había visitado Inglaterra en su adolescencia, aunque poco placer le había causado la iglesia protestante de por allí –mi madre solía tomarlo también.

-¿Me imagino que ella no estaría muy de acuerdo con su decisión de tomar los hábitos? –comento el anciano, que ya había notado, tras meses de parlotear con el más joven que el muchacho no solía hablar demasiado de sus relaciones familiares.

No se atrevería a juzgar, claro es, estaba seguro de que el más joven había tomado aquella decisión de manera consciente creyendo firme en el Dios católico.

Pero sentía un asomo de lástima, a veces, cuando veía su atractivo rostro y el modo en que las jovencitas del pueblo se fijaban en su rostro sonrojadas, a veces cuando veía como se relacionaba con los niños del pueblo, y estaba seguro de que si hubiera tenido hijos se habría dedicado a ellos por completo.

Estaba claro que si hubiese decidido tener la vida de un hombre común... aún podría haber sido feliz, habría sido una buena persona, igual que en esos momentos.

-Me temo que... no estaba muy de acuerdo... yo soy el hijo primogénito por lo que tenía algunas esperanzas en mi... pero no por lo que piensa, en casa tengo aun otros hermanos que definitivamente no seguirían mi elección -comento con una sonrisa agradable antes de beber un sorbo del té, pero aún estaba muy caliente y dejo la taza frente suyo sobre la mesita –Su familia siempre ha vivido en esta casa ¿no es verdad? –preguntó, apartándose lentamente del tema.

Con tacto.

Nikolai asintió.

-Desde hace quinientos años –anuncio con serenidad –por entonces la mansión era un poco más grande y debíamos de tener más cuadros en las paredes, por entonces mi familia tenía un título aun –sus labios formaron una sonrisa –sí, hemos vivido aquí desde hace quinientos años... y espero que mi familia siga aquí con el tiempo... ya solo queda mi pequeño Yura para volver a habitarla con una familia –comentó y el hombre joven frente suyo asintió, perdiendo un poco de color en el proceso.

Jean no podía decírselo a nadie, y la única persona a la que se lo habría confesado tenía tanto que ver con aquel asunto que la simple posibilidad sería un error fatal, no podía decirle a aquel amable anciano cuán importante era su nieto para él.

No podía decirle cuantas veces había soñado con él, no podía decirle que Yuri Plisetsky venía cada noche sobre él, como un pecado sin cometer, como el anuncio de una tormenta en el futuro, como una tragedia sin ocurrir.

No podía decir que soñaba con el muchacho cada noche sin falta.

Bajo los ojos pensativo tomando una vez más la taza y posando sus ojos en el contenido, con gesto melancólico.

-Su nieto ¿no es verdad? –Preguntó -¿Está en la capital ahora? –preguntó.

Nikolai asintió con una sonrisa breve.

Si, Yuri estaba en la capital, lejos... muy lejos, estudiando en uno de aquellos internados de horarios estrictos y rostros grises.

En la imaginación de Jean era difícil que el muchacho no destellara como una joya en medio de los rostros de sus compañeros.

Rostros que después de todo no conocía ni le interesaban.

.

.

.

Yuri Plisetsky regreso por las vacaciones de Navidad.

Nikolai había enfermado un tanto en la última semana por lo que solicitó la ayuda del sacerdote para que fuera a recoger a su nieto.

El joven acepto enseguida, uno lo habría tomado por cortesía pero de haber sabido la verdad lo habrían llamado debilidad.

Debilidad porque quería ver al más joven, quería ver sus ojos, descubrir si seguiría tras esos meses igual que la última vez que la viera, asegurarse a sí mismo si acaso no habría sido un espejismo lo que había visto en aquellos días que repentinamente parecían tan lejanos.

Acepto ir, y fue en el auto de los Plisetsky –uno de manufactura europea- a recogerle.

En el camino Jean temblaba, temblaba de anticipación, y aunque lo negara por su propio bienestar también de temor, y algo parecido al amor, porque anhelaba ver una vez más al pequeño.

Sus recuerdos se fusionaban con las escenas que habitaban en sus sueños, esas en las que el encantador rubio le ofrecía sus labios de nácar y le contaba cosas a cada cual más absurda, de un gato que había visto en la calle, de una muer que vendía rosas a las afueras del instituto.

Acallo los celos que sentía, incluso en sueños de aquel hombre que no conocía, Viktor Nikiforov, del cual Yuri también hablaba a veces en sus sueños, con admiración por la belleza de su patinaje.

 _"Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí"_  a veces solía decir mientras se acomodaba entre sus brazos y Jean, el Jean del sueño estrechaba la figura con cuidado para mirarle suavemente, con todo el amor que se juraba, ya despierto, nunca mostrar.

Porque el sacerdote sufría.

Sufría porque sabía que aquello que sentía no era correcto.

Sufría porque con el muchacho no había compartido palabra alguna más que saludos que apenas dejaban escapar nada.

Sufría porque conocerlo no podía ser bueno.

Y sufría porque a pesar de todo Yuri Plisetsky se las había arreglado, incluso sin querer, para meterse hasta lo profundo de su subconsciente haciéndose un hogar en la mente, en su memoria.

Y para su profundo horror.

En su corazón.

A veces comprendía porque la gente al nombrarlo oscurecía la mirada.

Y temblaba.

.

.

.

Cuando Yuri Plisetsky bajo del vagón donde había viajado por largas horas desde la capital hasta el pueblo busco con la mirada a su abuelo, ansioso de echarle los brazos al cuello y susurrarle en palabras cuanto lo había extrañado.

Lo busco con una mirada ansiosa.

Secretamente deseoso de escuchar noticias de aquel hombre que gobernaba en su mente como un castigo divino, cuando sus ojos se toparon con los del sacerdote.

Y como la primera vez... su corazón latió exagerado, sus mejillas amenazaron con encenderse y su cuerpo estuvo a punto de desplomarse en el suelo víctima del huracán de emociones que le atacaba con la aparición del sacerdote.

Lo había llamado tantas veces bajo la noche, ansioso y arrepentido de no haberle hablado en esos días en los que había tenido oportunidad solo para renegar de sí mismo y sus emociones.

 _"¿Me está mirando?"_  se preguntó y si, le miraba, tembló un poco y unas incontrolables ganas de echar a correr en dirección contraria le atacaron, pero se contuvo sosteniendo aquella mirada cálida y agradable contra sí, queriendo grabar en su memoria cada uno de aquellos rasgos, queriendo grabar para si cada rasgo de aquella mirada únicamente dirigida a él.

Porque era cálida y dulce y aunque quizá solo fuese imaginación suya en aquella mirada había algo parecido al afecto, algo parecido al anhelo.

Como si aquel hombre sufriera lo mismo que él, como si aquel hombre como él hubiera estado sometido a la tortura de su llamado, como si cada noche él también lo hubiera sentido en su piel, la llama que ardía amenazando con destruirlo todo a su paso.

Sus labios temblaron de anticipación, como si en aquella mirada hubiera la promesa de un beso y bajo los ojos cuando no pudo soportarlo más.

Sentía que los latidos de su corazón eran tan fuertes que toda la estación debía de escucharlos.

-¿Yuri Plisetsy? –preguntó entonces una voz a su lado, muy cerca, frente suyo y levanto de vuelta la mirada, porque conocía la voz, era la misma que daba los sermones –creo que ya nos hemos visto antes pero no hemos podido hablar, yo... soy Jean Jacques Leroy, el sacerdote del pueblo –se detuvo como preguntándole con la mirada si podía continuar, el joven de rubia cabellera asintió como diciendo que sí, lo conocía... Yuri asintió porque la voz debía de habérsele perdido en algún lugar entre su silencio y su vergüenza, sentía que si abría la boca se fundiría como un trozo de hielo ante el fuego, prefirió callar, confiando en que su mirada dijera lo que su boca callaba... lamentablemente sus ojos no mostraban más que confusión viva –He venido a recogerle, el auto nos espera fuera de la estación –Jean sonrió encantador –Su abuelo me envió –termino.

Los ojos del más joven se abrieron un poco de más, mientras su boca se estremecía en un gesto difícil de leer.

-¿Porque no vino él? –pregunto casi en un reclamo, no podía explicarse a sí mismo porque estaba de repente tan furioso, la memoria de aquel hombre le había atormentado por todos esos meses en la capital, como un castigo silencioso que parecía decir a media voz que no iba a dejarlo estar bien, había soñado con él, lo había llamado en el silencio de sus noches solitarias en la habitación de cuatro paredes grises y un espejo de superficie oscura, con solo una ventana que dejaba paso a la luna y las estrellas como burlonas compañeras que decían a media voz  _"si, como nosotras estas solo ¿Crees acaso que él piensa en ti como tú lo haces? ... su corazón nunca será tuyo"_  y ahora él, frente suyo actuaba con tanta serenidad que su orgullo se sentía herido al darse cuenta de una verdad que conocía mejor que nadie.

Él no había causado ningún efecto sobre aquel hombre.

¿Y qué efecto podía causar?

Apenas habían compartido palabras, era solo uno más de los tantos feligreses que iban a oírle para fingir ante sus vecinos que eran buenas personas, devotas de un Dios que hacía mucho debía de haberles olvidado.

Sus dientes rechinaron y miro con amargura a Jean Jacques Leroy,  _"JJ"_  pensó sin querer, como diciendo que aquello le quedaba, el sacerdote pareció titubear antes de volver a sonreír de aquel modo comprensivo, casi piadoso que le revolvía las tripas y le daban ganas de golpearle para borrar de un plumazo el gesto comprensivo que le adornaba.

Para descubrir, ahora que lo necesitaba, que era un hombre como otros.

Que... ¡Maldita sea!... ¡No tenía nada especial!

-Nikolai no se ha sentido bien –explico como si le hablara a un niño y los ojos del más joven se abrieron de par en par ¿De cuándo acá aquel extranjero llamaba a su abuelo por su nombre? –el medico pensó que un viaje no era muy recomendable, pero... si usted viene conmigo ahora más pronto vera a su abuelo –termino con alegría y por la mente del rubio paso  _"¿Quiere librarse de mí?"_

-Le sigo –contestó al final con la voz temblándole, no sabiendo si por indignación, vanidad ofendida o el dolor de saber que no era nada importante para el... tragándose a prisa un llanto que amenazaba con aparecer muy pronto.

.

.

.

Jean quería hablarle, deseaba hablarle... estrecharle entre sus brazos y confesar.

Sobre todo lo último.

Decir en palabras en prosa, elevadas –porque era un hombre culto y en secreto amaba la poesía de Byron- cuanto lo amaba.

Pero le temblaba la voz y el shock de descubrir que aquellos meses lejos del muchacho solo habían servido para acrecentar más, si era posible, su atractivo, el cabello rubio le caía unos centímetros más largos, su hermosa cara parecía incluso más bella y en sus ojos una indefinida tristeza habitaba haciéndolo todo... más difícil.

Si él hubiese sido un poco más joven, si no fuese lo que era, un hombre que había entregado su vida a la iglesia, si al menos... tuviese el valor.

Pero no lo tenía.

Aunque en el pasado nunca nadie se habría atrevido a decirle cobarde.

Iluso quizás.

Idealista seguro.

Idiota, muchas veces –era demasiado animado-

¿Pero cobarde?

Cobarde nunca.

Pero aquello no era uno de esos sucesos de su adolescencia.

No era una de esas cosas que le arrancaban sonrisas.

Era un afecto peligroso –y prohibido- por un muchacho que a pesar de todo bien podía, en su mente, seguir siendo un niño.

-Usted... -la voz del más joven corto los pensamientos pesimistas del sacerdote provocando que este le mirara atento, Yuri estaba apoyado contra el asiento de tapicería de cuero en una posición descuidada, abrazando con cierta fuerza el abrigo de piel que llevaba encima y su expresión era titubeante –usted y mi abuelo ¿son amigos? –pregunto al final, con mal camuflada desconfianza en la pregunta.

Jean le miró sorprendido, le resultaba difícil entender al más joven, en esos pocos segundos había leído incomodidad, ira, molestia y ansiedad. Todo a la vez.

Sintió deseos, una vez más, de estrecharlo entre sus brazos y susurrar en sus oídos alguna palabra que pudiese calmarlo, que pudiese decirlo que Jean haría lo que fuera por calmarlo.

-Podría decirse que si –contesto tras pensar durante unos segundos –su abuelo es uno de los hombres más respetados de la comunidad y es muy devoto –sonrió y tras unos segundos agrego –él en verdad lo ha extrañado, se sentirá muy contento una vez usted llegue.

El muchacho le miro, y una vez más Jean Jacques Leroy, llamado JJ por sus hermanos y amigos antes de entrar al seminario, adivino lágrimas en sus ojos y desesperación en su alma, como si el muchacho gritara, muy dentro suyo, con desesperación, como pidiéndole a él, a JJ, que hiciera algo, que le escuchara.

El antiguo JJ le habría escuchado.

Se habría puesto a sus pies y le habría prometido que  _"el rey"_  lo arreglaría todo si Yuri le decía que era lo que estaba mal.

Pero entonces el muchacho hablo.

-Yuri, mi nombre es Yuri y puede llamarme por él –sus labios temblaban pero su tono aún era seco, y no le miraba más, sus ojos parecían perdidos en algún lugar de la cara tapicería del carro –si es amigo de mi abuelo sería bueno que me llamara así –termino.

En aquel momento deseo inclinarse hacia él.

Depositar un beso rápido en sus labios y arrodillarse frente suyo para colocar su corazón en sus manos como una ofrenda de amor.

.

.

.

Yuri Plisetsky salió corriendo del coche en cuanto este se detuvo y no paro su correr hasta llegar frente a su abuelo a quién abrazo con un anhelo tal que el hombre termino por quejarse.

_"mi espalda"_

Había dicho provocando que el rubio adolescente se separa y se disculpara con un apenado  _"lo siento, lo siento"_  antes de mirarle con cariño a él y al katsudon que le esperaba sobre la mesa.

Jean los miró desde la puerta del comedor, observando con admiración como la indiferente joya del pueblo mostraba una extraña y hermosa gama de emociones dulces por primera vez desde que le viera por vez primera.

Aquella noche se quedó a comer con ellos y Yuri Plisetsky, tras minutos de duda y rechazo concedió hablar con él.

Cuando anuncio que se retiraba de la casa el joven se levantó y lo acompaño hasta la puerta.

Antes de que cruzara la puerta extendió una mano hasta tomarle de la manga de la sotana.

Y preguntó, con titubeante tono.

Si volvería a visitarlos.

Sus mejillas estaban encendidas y su mirada ansiosa mientras hacía aquella pregunta y sus ojos se elevaban hasta sostener con duda la del mayor.

Jean tembló, se estremeció bajo la fuerza de aquella mirada, que más que pedir... exigía.

 _"Si..."_  había dicho sintiendo que se ahogaría en cualquier momento  _"vendré a visitarlos"_ termino.

 _"¿Pronto?"_  preguntó Yuri sin soltarle, temiendo en silencio que desapareciera si lo dejaba.

 _"Pronto"_  repitió Leroy, como una promesa.

.

.

.

"Pronto"

Aquella palabra lo había sido todo para Yuri, que tras despedir a Leroy había vuelto con su abuelo para cometer al bue anciano a un interrogatorio sobre el extranjero.

Si, Jean Jacques Leroy solía visitar con cierta continuidad a Nikolai.

Si, Leroy era un hombre culto.

Si, Jean era un hombre agradable.

No, Jacques no había caído en el error del otro sacerdote ¡Que pregunta! Estaba claro que el hombre era casto y respetable por naturaleza, dedicado por completo a la iglesia.

"lo siento abuelo"

Si, Jacques era un hombre muy devoto, sin duda estaba completamente dedicado a su fe.

Si, a Nikolai Plisetsky... Jean Jacques Leroy le agradaba mucho.

Y si, sin duda lo recibirían cualquier día de esos para poder conversar.

Yuri se permitió sonreír con aquella última respuesta, los ojos brillando peligrosos al tiempo que controlaba su cuerpo para no sonrojarse sin remedio ni echarse a reír como el loco enfermo de amor en el que poco a poco y sin remedio iba convirtiéndose.

Su abuelo simplemente sonrió con calidez, con ese cariño sensato y sencillo con que quieren los viejos a los niños que tienen su sangre.

Estaba seguro de que su pequeño Yura y el sacerdote se llevarían bien si el destino lo permitía.

Eran dos personas a merced de los caprichos del destino.

Dos personas capaces de todo por cumplir sus sueños.

Jean desde luego tenía un modo muy diferente de actuar que Yura.

Pero veía cierto parecido en ellos

Y tantas cosas contrarias.

Que solo pudo pensar en que algo bueno debía salir de conocerse ambos.

.

.

.

La noticia se corrió como la pólvora.

Y los cuchicheos se volvieron de vuelta en contra de Yuri Plisetsky sin que este les diera mayor importancia que la común, es decir no les prestaba interés alguno.

Las personas tenían que hablar de él, era lo normal, lo hacían en todo sitio, en el pueblo lo hacían por costumbre y él no podía impedírselo.

Y cuando estaba en la capital en el internado las personas volvían la cabeza para verle, profesores y alumnado en general, incapaces de ignorarle solían quedarse estáticos observándole.

Eran pocos los que se sobreponían rápidamente al hecho de conocerle sin que sus miradas se perdieran en su cara más de una vez.

Pero por lo menos se cuidaban de que los rumores no llegaran a sus oídos.

En el pueblo ni tan siquiera hacían ese intento.

Pero a Yuri no le importaban.

No le importaban en lo absoluto.

O eso se decía para evitar que su mirada se hiciera asustadizo y no echara a correr en dirección a la iglesia en busca del sacerdote para... preguntar.

Con la voz indiferente y una mirada apenas inquieta.

Si... había ocurrido algo interesante en el pueblo.

Solo para asegurarse de que el hombre no estuviera enfadado con él.

Porque la gente había empezado a hablar.


	3. Parte 3

La gente había empezado a hablar, Jean lo notó al poco tiempo que Yuri Plisetsky, y supo de inmediato que la culpa era toda suya (de Jean).

Lo que se hizo fue una visita al hogar del hogar. Muy seguido, muy pocos días de diferencia y aunque Nikolai apreciaba las visitas de sacerdote y no negaba que disfrutáramos de sus largas conversaciones no fue difícil que la gente murmurara que el santificado sacerdote de la La comunidad había caído, igual que muchos otros, Yuri Plisetsky.  

_"¿Has visto el modo en que lo mira?"_

_“¡Claro que lo he visto Anya! Incluso parece que está a punto de echarse a sus_ _pies ”_

_“Están exagerando, no lo he visto en ningún modo raro”_

_"¿Sabía usted que no había sido mejor que el otro, seguro desde la primera vez que lo vio ... ha dicho muy rápido cuando se dijo que no estaba interesado en nadie y respetó su fe ¡Qué vergüenza!"_

_"Por todos los cielos cállenses ¿No han sido pensados que sus visitas pueden ser de verdad para el señor_ _Nikolai_ _?"_

_“Eres demasiado inocente Elisabetha… desde que el niño regreso las visitas se han doblado”_

_“Si, pero de todas las formas… también las del doctor… ... digo, como el padre_ _Leroy_ _parece tan respetable ... "_

 _"No estarás insinuando que_ _Plisetsky_ _se está muriendo ¿no?"_

 _“Yo solo digo que las visitas del padre no tienen por qué ver con Yuri… por favor, no se habla en público y el chico se va muy_ _rápido”_

 _“Además ya está_ _viejo”_

 _Es_ _verdad_

_“Puede ser, además el padre es tan decente…”_

_“A mi sigue pareciéndome que hay algo raro en todo_ _esto…_ _lo mira en un modo_ _raro”_

_“Tonterías”_

Y aunque algunas voces más amables que otras personas buscaban los rumores las afiladas lenguas en su trabajo allí donde era más sencillo.

Porque la decencia de Leroy había sido herido un par de egos en la comunidad.

Allí donde mujeres jóvenes han sido rechazadas con amabilidad.

Allí donde la mirada amable no juzgaba era donde más ganas se sentó la tentación de prestamo la sonrisa de un buen golpe en el lugar con quien hablaba era de verdad tan digno de respeto.

Allí donde dos almas luchan con desesperación porque con sus seres humanos no se escuchan las palabras que se querían decir… otros se lucharon para poner en sus mismos labios más palabras que nunca dirían ni pensaban decir, aunque entre todas ellas estaban con la desesperación guardaban , lo mismo que buscaban actos donde no había habido nada.

Jean no era ignorante de los cambios, de las miradas que temen a los tiempos de la verdad.

Si era verdad que él también había caído por el ángel de blondos cabellos.

Si de verdad Yuri Plisetsky era tan malo como los rumores decían.  
.  
.  
.  
Para Jean que durante las vacaciones navideñas y de año nuevo aprendió a conocer el carácter voluble y explosivo del nieto de Nikolai, Yuri no era malvado en lo absoluto, de hecho era apenas un niño, uno necesitado de afecto y comprensión.

Sus emociones eran como una caprichosa llama, a veces ardiente y otras callada, pero nunca apagada.  
Sus emociones y sentimientos se le escapaban por los ojos casi con la misma rapidez que por la boca.

Podía gritar, entristecerse y emocionarse como cualquier otra persona.

A veces era tan dulce que era difícil no derretirse ante él, cuando miraba a Jean a los ojos y su boca se curvaba en una sonrisa inquieta o cuando avanzaba un paso hacia él con fuerza y Jean contenía las ganas de retroceder, mientras sus miradas se conectaban y sus sonrisas poco a poco palidecían, apartando ambos los ojos uno del otro.

O cuando al verse en sus ojos temblaba un poco y bajaba la mirada para continuar conversando del tema que les ocupara.

Pero sobre todo.

Era capaz de ver que la falsa indiferencia que el mundo le atribuía no era más que una armadura que le protegía de las crueldades que a menudo se soltaban sobre él.

Y con cada nuevo descubrimiento se enamoraba cada vez más.

Tal como decían los rumores del pueblo.

Pero ellos estaban en un error.

Porque Yuri no era malo.

Era imposible que fuera malo.

.  
.  
.  
-No me está escuchando –se quejó el delicado rubio mirando con reproche a Jean, este parpadeo saliendo de su ensoñación y apartando con una sonrisa la vista del rostro del muchacho.

-Lo lamento, estaba distraído –se disculpó suavemente sirviendo en silencio una taza de té para el muchacho, el más joven solía tomar cantidades preocupantes de café por lo que el buscaba contrarrestar aquello sirviéndole solo tazas de té.

Estaban en la pequeña sala que Jean tenía a su disposición dentro de la casa destinada a los siervos de Dios, detrás del hermoso templo que gobernaba la plaza del pueblo.

Era un buen lugar… cálido e incluso hogareño que era como le gustaban las casas al mayor, aunque en la misma solo viviera el canadiense.

Las paredes estaban decoradas de tapiz melón, y colgaban algunos cuadros que Yuri consideraba de buen gusto, posiblemente versiones originales por el acabado de todas, aunque había tenido la delicadeza de no preguntar.

El muchacho había aparecido en la puerta aquel jueves antes de que sol cayera, aquella noche no había misa, por alguna suerte de la liturgia cristiana, y se encontraban allí en la sala, tomando té mientras el más joven le hablaba con suavidad de la capital.

Jean había tenido que callarse la boca en más de una ocasión para no interrumpirle, aterrado de descubrir que las cosas que había soñado eran casi las mismas que él más joven le contaba a comentarios cortos y risas suaves.

-No me diga –contestó con una ceja alzada Yuri y la sonrisa de Jean tembló, mientras en su corazón le rogaba que no hablara así, que no actuara así… porque caía aún más en su encanto -¿Y puedo preguntar en qué? ¿Qué le distrae padre? –preguntó con infinita suavidad sosteniendo su mirada.

-Realmente nada –contesto mirándole con cariño, cariño que no se esforzaba en disimular porque podía excusarse en que era un tipo de cariño de un padre a un hijo, aunque la diferencia de edades entre ambos no fuese tan grande –solo pensaba en que en unos días partirás de nuevo a la capital… -explico.

El precioso rubio le miro y con una expresión que delataba cierta tristeza contestó.

-Es verdad…

-tu abuelo te extrañara Yuri –comentó Jean sencillamente y el muchacho abrió los ojos un poco más, su boca se entreabrió, hubo un titubeo...

Calló por unos segundos mirando de vuelta al sacerdote como si midiera el significado de la frase.

Y aunque Jean no aparto los ojos de los del muchacho noto que su respiración era acompasada, suave, como si estuviera calmado.

Por eso se confió.

Al final, tras unos segundos de interminable silencio, el ruso habló.

-¿Y usted?

Jean le miro extrañado, con duda en los ojos porque no había entendido lo último por lo que el más joven aclaro.

-¿Usted me extrañara? –su voz no sonó en lo absoluto turbada ni avergonzado, había hecho la pregunta como un hombre más que como un niño.

Esperando una respuesta, fuese esta cual fuera.

Jean titubeo un poco, sosteniendo su mirada unos segundos sin saber muy bien que contestarle.

Es decir, él sabía perfectamente cuál era la respuesta a aquella pregunta, pero la misma pregunta parecía un poco fuera de lugar, un poco de más en las circunstancias aunque claro todo podía ser fruto de las circunstancias que habían empujado al muchacho a preguntarle si su amistad continuaría cuando el volviera.

Su sonrisa se hizo más suave, paternal incluso y asintió.

-Sí, Yuri, te extrañare – había contestado con voz segura.

El pequeño y grácil rubio sonrió encantadoramente mientras recibía de vuelta la taza de té que el sacerdote le ofrecía.

.  
.  
.  
Tan solo faltaba que pasará una última noche para que Yuri se fuera de vuelta a la capital, cuando Jean fue a visitarlos por pedido de Nikolai que había visto a su nieto cada vez más melancólico y había confiado en que la visita del sacerdote podría hacer algún bien en el más joven.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, con el más joven riendo ante las anécdotas que su abuelo y el invitado que tenían le contaba cada uno a su momento.

-Entonces… Usted sabe patinar –comento suavemente el rubio cuando el atractivo canadiense termino de contar sobre aquella vez que había hecho un cuádruple por error –me gustaría haberlo visto –dijo en un impulso –podríamos haber ido al rio: está congelado, por aquí todos saben patinar también, se divertiría –termino, y aunque a todo oído aquello era un comentario muy amable y cortes, los que conocían a Plisetsky sabían que él no era así, que el muchacho no solía pensar en los demás ni hacer ofrecimientos tales.

En su cortesía había un límite tal, que a veces parecía crueldad.

La mirada de Nikolai se estrechó preocupada mientras veía el intercambio del adolescente y el joven en su mesa.

-Lo he visto, pero no he tenido ocasión de ir allí –suspiro el sacerdote devolviendo la mirada al más joven y deleitándose dentro suyo con su hermosa cara y lo expresivos que en aquel momento le parecían sus ojos –quizá la próxima vez  –concedió lentamente.

-¿La próxima vez? –Preguntó Yuri, que parecía haber quedado solo con esa frase…su mirada era bastante directa y su cuerpo parecía haberse vuelto una estatua -¿Quién más le ha invitado padre? –inquirió con un tono tan suave como el siseo de una serpiente.

Jean le miro con ligera sorpresa por el repentino cambio en su lenguaje corporal, hasta entonces tan relajado.  
¿Qué había ocurrido? Se preguntó en silencio mientras su sonrisa titubeaba y daba un rápido vistazo a Nikolai, que parecía tan extrañado como él.

El anciano hablo antes de que su invitado pudiera contestar, no digamos ya recuperarse de la sorpresa inicial.

-Ha de haber sido uno de los pueblerinos Yuri, no asustes al padre Leroy –ordeno con tono sereno pero cargado con el debido sesgo de disciplina necesaria para que su nieto asintiera, aunque su mirada no se hubiera vuelto menos oscura por ello –debes entender que recibe más invitaciones aparte de la nuestra –declaro al final y por un segundo pareció oírse un rechinido de dientes, pero fue solo un segundo.

Yuri, como cayendo en la cuenta de su actuar aclaro su aspecto cambiando su expresión por una encantadora sonrisa que le adorno la cara como si tuviera luz propia y bajando la mirada con aparente vergüenza contesto.

-Si abuelo –un delicado suspiro escapo de su preciosa boca antes de mirar a Jean –siento mucho ese exabrupto padre, ha sido sin querer, pero le aseguro que ha sido una pregunta inocente y sin segundas intenciones –elevo la mano derecha hasta la altura del corazón y cerró los ojos como si de verdad jurara, antes de abrirlos una vez más y mirar devuelta a Jean que se veía incapaz de apartar los ojos de él –espero no haberlo espantado, me gustaría, una vez vuelva, seguir contando con sus visitas en mi estrecha vida social –termino ofreciéndole una mirada dulce directa a los ojos.

En aquella ocasión, si Jean hubiese tenido a bien apartar los ojos de Yuri se habría topado con que la expresión de Nikolai era diferente de cuantas le había visto hasta entonces, porque por segundos la expresión del anciano dejo de ser tranquilidad para convertirse en espanto puro.

-Lo comprendo Yuri, no temas no huiré –contestó con cierta alegría mal disimulada, escondiendo una risa que la actuación del más joven había provocado –Si cuando vuelvas el rio sigue congelado iré contigo a patinar –prometió y la mirada del más joven brillo.

Brillo realmente y su encantadora sonrisa se suavizo hasta volverse una de esas que cuando se está perdido de amor se dan.

Sostuvo su mirada de Jean y antes de que este hablará otra vez salto de la silla y retrocedió un paso atrás, parecía feliz… feliz y desesperado, todo a la vez.

Respiraba apenas y Jean le observo con curiosidad viendo aquella expresión en el rostro del más joven, expresión que no esperaba ver.

Algo se removió dentro de él.

-Perdonen –dijo el más joven rápidamente –debo irme a descansar… mañana partiré temprano –explico apenas, antes de inclinarse a su abuelo y decir a media voz –buenas noches abuelo –al separase del anciano miro a su invitado pero no se le acerco, quizá más consciente que todos en la mesa de que en su estado podía cometer una locura –buenas noches padre… gracias por venir… yo… En cuanto las clases terminen… volveré aquí inmediatamente –su voz tembló – permiso –término antes de desaparecer a paso apurado por la puerta del comedor. 

Jean le siguió con la mirada un poco confundido, pero no por ello menos emocionado de saber que era importante para el muchachito.

Con cuidado se volvió a ver a Nikolai, recordándose a sí mismo quién era cada quién en aquella casa y quién era él.

-Está animado –dijo apenas, sin ver a los ojos del anciano y cogiendo la taza admirativamente por ponerse una excusa a sí mismo.

Nikolai asintió.

-Sí, Yura está animado –su voz tuvo dos notas oscuras aquella noche pero no dijo más, no se le ocurrió.

Seguro esperaba que la lejanía hiciera su trabajo.

.  
.  
.

La separación, la distancia y el no verse de nuevo por unos meses hicieron su trabajo.

Un trabajo un poco cruel, si la palabra se permitía.

Porque no se olvidaron mutuamente, como ambos deseaban y un anciano esperaba, la separación continua con el trabajo que había empezado desde aquella primera vez que se hizo presente.

Porque más que olvidarse mutuamente, la separación parecía obligarlos, a punta de insistencia en una atracción que ni Jean ni Yuri podían controlar, a no poder olvidarse, a recordarse mutuamente y rememorar todas las conversaciones que habían compartido y las miradas sencillas que habían hallado en los ojos del otro.

Sus voces se llamaban a media noche, y el temblor acaecía sobre ambos sin remedio alguno.

A veces, en medio de lágrimas tras un placer culpable, Yuri se preguntaba si no estaba pagando por los duros rechazos a los que había sometido a otras personas.

Si acaso ese afecto no era sino un castigo para su arrogancia insolente y su crueldad sin límite.

Su voz se cortaba entonces y se elevaban sus manos hasta apretar los delicados dedos y la blanca palma contra su boca tratando de controlar los desesperados sollozos que constituían un llanto que a cada momento se hacía más desesperado y ansioso.

A menudo su almohada terminaba mojada por lágrimas que jamás confesaría haber derramado.

A menudo por las mañanas sus compañeros y profesores le miraban angustiados preguntándose qué le pasaba, para caminar como un sonámbulo a veces y como un muerto en otras.

A veces, Viktor, un patinador profesional que demoraba parte de sus prácticas en la pista de hielo del internado se demoraba un poco de tiempo, arrancado de Yakov, su entrenador, a punta de ruegos y majadería pura, para detenerse a un lado y ver al muchacho rubio de delicada apariencia que solía ir a verle patinar.

Se detenía al borde y le ofrecía una sonrisa amigable.

Pero Yuri no confesaría jamás, ni tan siquiera con aquel hombre de hermoso patinaje, lo que le ocurría.

Habría tenido que confiar y no confiaba.

Y, aunque hubiera confiado, pensaba demasiado en el canadiense como para delatarlo ante otras personas por algo que el pobre hombre ni tan siquiera había hecho.

Pero entonces llegó febrero, día catorce y Yuri salió de clases con cuatro bolsas llenas de chocolate y una mirada que amenazaba que si volvía a recibir uno más iba a cometer homicidio.

Su pasó era apurado, su ceño estaba fruncido y entonces.

Oh entonces.

Alguien se cruzó en su camino.

Al fijar sus ojos en el suelo vio zapatos negros brillantes, pantalones negros y el final de una sotana….

Su corazón dio un salto entreabriendo su boca a medio camino de la sorpresa y la desconfianza.

No podía ser, se dijo con los ojos fijos en aquella persona detenida frente a él.

Poco a poco levanto la mirada del suelo, con el corazón latiéndole de más y tratando de controlarse para no perder los nervios.

 _“Cálmate”_  trato de decirse, porque una parte de él, la racional, sabía la verdad, que Jean no abandonaría el pueblo por un crío que al fin y al cabo volvería a ver en pascua.

Al fin y al cabo Jean no era tan blanco, y las manos… aquellas eran más blancas que la nieve.

Apuro la vista para elevarla hasta el rostro del _“cura”_

Y por un momento, mientras el mundo se volvía rojo ante sus ojos, pensó en que el homicidio era una maravillosa opción.

.  
.  
.

Por supuesto, no había sido el padre Leroy, sino Víctor con un traje robado del camerino de un teatro, todo por huir de la vigilancia de su entrenador, que al parecer le había ordenado dejar de acosar al “ _pequeño_ ” Plisetsky.

-Pero yo no te acoso -aclaro Nikiforov mientras daba una mordida a uno de los chocolates que le había escaqueado al rubio y le miraba atento, por su parte el delicado adolescente solo soltó un suspiro controlándose de no hacer una mueca de desagrado absoluto -¿Verdad que no?.

Yuri guardo silencio acomodándose contra el barandal que le impedía caer hacía abajo, estaban cómodamente apoyados en aquel lugar disfrutando de la vista de uno de los jardines más hermosos jamás vistos del palacio que un antiguo príncipe ruso había mandado construir,  aún se preguntaba cómo había aceptado escaparse del internado con aquel hombre.

Aun trataba de contestarse a sí mismo como era que el mayor le había invitado, aun tras ser golpeado con las bolsas de chocolate por un Yuri que luchaba por controlar su decepción y no había hallado mejor desfogue que _“golpeemos al viejo”._

 _“¿No te gustan los sacerdotes? Quién lo diría,  pero lamentablemente es lo único que pude robar”_ habían sido sus palabras frotándose allí donde había sido golpeado mientras el sorprendido muchacho no sabía muy bien como disculparse.

¡Victor era prácticamente el ídolo del internado! Aunque hacía mucho que había salido del mismo, su patinaje era de una belleza increíble y aunque no habían tenido grandes conversaciones ni eran particularmente cercanos, podía decirse que Yuri y él tenían una buena relación.

 _“De todas formas no importa”_  el mayor le había tomado de la muñeca  _“no tenemos_ _tiempo”_

_“¡ven conmigo!”_

Un suspiro escapo de su boca antes de fijar los ojos de verde aguamarina en el mayor, era un hombre atractivo,  con un rostro de rasgos finos, magníficos ojos y cabello plateado corto, y si Yuri no hubiese estado tan locamente enfermo de amor por otro hombre se habría pensado la posibilidad de contestar con muchísima más amabilidad.

-No, no me acosas… de hecho de lo único de lo que se te puede acusar es de secuestro –contestó con tono sensato, antes de dar por sí mismo una mordida a un chocolate que tenía en la mano.

Frente suyo Víctor, llamado Vitya por unos pocos, sonrió divertido.

-En mi defensa señor juez diré que mi “ _víctima_ ” –al momento de decir victima elevo las manos haciendo el gesto de “comillas” –no opuso gran resistencia, yo sabía, porque sus ojos me lo decían, que anhelaba salir de aquella prisión  -contesto Víctor sosteniendo un chocolate aun decorado con papel y lazo rojo en el aire, a la altura de su cara, se veía gracioso, fijo sus ojos en el más joven y le sonrió con la misma sonrisa que bien sabía provocaba sonrisas en respuesta, cuando Yuri vio aquella sonrisa aparto los ojos para ver de vuelta el jardín.

Yuri no podía explicarse porque estaban allí; le faltaba la madurez necesaria para entender mentes como las de su acompañante, la experiencia que permitiría explicar a grandes rasgos lo que ocurría.

Pero Víctor ya no era tan joven y entendía un poco, que no todo.  
Quizá solo estaba allí en busca de seguir retando la paciencia de Yakov, o solo quería entender porque de repente el precioso muchacho que iba a verle patinar parecía tan infeliz.  
Georgi, un patinador compañero suyo, había dicho con tono suave que el muchacho estaba sin duda sufriendo los estragos de un amor no correspondido, pero Víctor sabía, y se lo había dicho a Georgi: que aquello era imposible, no porque le resultara imposible que el muchacho se enamorara, sino porque alguien con esa apariencia estaba destinado a ser amado, el rechazo era para la gente común.

Y Yuri Plisetsky, como sabía que se llamaba, no era alguien común.

Georgi solo se había reído de él negando con la cabeza.

Y a Vitya le había quedado un sabor amargo en la boca junto a una desagradable duda.

Yuri entreabrió los labios y volvió a prestarle atención, no era necesario pensar en otras personas cuando al fin tenía a la causa de sus dudas frente suyo.

-¿Mis ojos? –Repitió el precioso rubio elevando una ceja al momento de terminar la última palabra – ¿me has traído aquí por algo que creíste ver en mis ojos? –preguntó al final, su tono no parecía de desagrado ni de desdén sino más bien duda pura y sincera.

Víctor suavizo el gesto de su sonrisa cayendo en la cuenta de que tal y como Yakov ya le advirtiera, Yuri era apenas un niño que dejaba de serlo, aunque su cuerpo sin duda estuviese listo para recibir el primer abrazo, sus labios para dar el primer beso o simplemente para aprender a darlos, para estremecerse bajo el poder de una mirada lo suficientemente exacta.

Pero como tal apenas y entendía esas cosas extrañas, tenía tantas probabilidades de caer ante la primera frase de amor como de rechazarlas todas esperando por alguien que logrará hacer su corazón latir.

O desear por sí mismo conquistar.

Era, en fin, uno de esos mundos que aún no se descubrían.

Se imaginó a sí mismo como Cristóbal Colón por unos segundos, una pierna sobre un barril de ron al borde de un barco de cuatro velas y mirando a la mar por un catalejo dorado y un grito:  _“¡Capitán…Tierra a la vista!”_

Un gruñido le saco de sus pensamientos y observo al más joven, que le veía con una afilada mirada en los preciosos ojos verdes, contestando casi de inmediato.

-Si… -se echó a reír y Yuri retrocedió sorprendido, pero Víctor aún no había terminado de hablar –sí, te he traído aquí por algo que he creído ver en tus ojos, excepto que has entendido mal una sola cosa… no lo he creído: ¡lo he visto! –abrió los brazos queriendo abarcar el mundo y el rubio tembló, no porque la actitud de Víctor amenazara con atraparlo (que también) sino porque esa misma había visto en sus sueños con Jean, alguien cuya personalidad lo absorbía todo arrebatándole su propia existencia.

Sus orbes se abrieron al borde del shock.

Pero Víctor había dejado de perderse en la bonita cara –él tenía un rostro tan bonito como el del rubio y no iba a caer como el resto de mortales en el error de perderse en sus rasgos más tiempo del necesario– 

-¿Quién es? –preguntó con suavidad y el corazón en la boca, cosa que Yuri jamás sabría no lo sabría nunca porque no tendrían tiempo claro y porque Viktor era un hombre directo de esos que no se iban por las ramas, de esos que vivían sin pensar en que los demás también tienen los mismos procesos mentales y no son adivinos, por eso solo vio con alegría como la confusión hacía lugar en la faz contraria y, víctima de sus propios instintos, se inclinó hacia él –dime por favor –susurro a media voz, con la mirada concentrada en él, cuando su acercamiento comenzó a violar el espacio personal del más joven y este dudaba entre retroceder o no –¿Quién te está haciendo esto? ¿Quién puede ser tan cruel como para no amarte como tú le amas?

Su pregunta quedo en el aire, sorprendiéndolo incluso a él… se quedó confundido ¿No había negado ante Georgi aquella irracionalidad? ¿No estaba seguro que era imposible? ¿No…? Y en ese instante vio como la expresión del más joven cambiaba hasta resquebrajar la hermosa y perfecta máscara que tenía en el rostro.

Mostrando por vez primera en público el horror y la desesperación que habitaban en su alma.

Las personas no deberían verse así.  
No siendo tan jóvenes como lo era Yuri.

No siendo tan bellos ni pareciendo tan inocentes.

Porque el dolor le cruzaba la cara como una cuchillada.

Y producían el mismo horror, la misma pena, la misma necesidad de extender las manos y tocar con delicado toque allí donde estaba la herida, con delicadeza, miedo….

Y después….

Lástima… Piedad… Repulsión…

Tantas cosas…  
.  
.  
.  
Yuri sintió la necesidad de huir, de dejar olvidadas las bolsas de chocolate casero, volverse y darle la espalda al mayor y echar a correr como si no hubiera mañana, correr y no detenerse jamás.

Correr hasta el fin del mundo sin volver la vista atrás.

Correr y nada más.

Su corazón había comenzado a latir con tanta fuerza que sentía que se le iba a salir del pecho, sus labios temblaban y en su cuerpo dos fuerzas contrarías luchaban.

Una, la que más desesperada estaba, le suplicaba ceder a las circunstancias y echarse a llorar, confesar ante alguien ¡Quien fuera!... en este caso el peli plateado que tenía en frente, la verdad; decir a alguien que estaba perdido.

Perdido para siempre y sin remedio.  
Perdido y casi enloquecido de amor por una persona que no volteaba a verle.

¡Y aun si lo hiciera!

Que nunca sería suyo.

Aquella parte le suplicaba desnudar el secreto de su alma a fin de que su dolor y su carga fueran menos pesadas, a fin de que ¡Por piedad! Dejará de parecer un alma en pena caminando por los pasillos, que dejara de llorar por las noches los pesares de un afecto que no podía dejarle nada bueno.

Y la otra.

Esa que representaba el orgullo de su alma, la dignidad personal que su abuelo le había inculcado desde que era un niño y él había convertido en una extensión de sí mismo, le rogaba que soportara un poco más.

Que ¡Por Dios! Sonriera suavemente y dijera, en tono irónico, que no existía nadie y que se encontraba perfectamente.

Le pedía, a gritos desesperados, que lo negara todo como quién niega un crimen terrible, que controlara los espasmos que le recorrían poco a poco y sin remedio y tomando aire dijera, quizá con la voz un poco cortada.

Que no…

¡Que por todos los cielos no había nadie!

¡Que no estaba enamorado!

¡Que nadie le había rechazado!

Que…

Que…

Que Jean, a quién nadie podría amar tanto como él, no era cruel….

No lo era….

Que la culpa era suya.

Por enamorarse antes de haber cruzado dos frases decentes.

Por haber caído sin remedio.

Por no ser más que un crio que apenas entendía que en esta vida hay cosas que pueden ser, porque están bien, y cosas que no están destinadas a ser.

Su boca tembló y agacho la cabeza sintiendo las ardientes lagrimas caerle por ambas mejillas y se llevó ambas manos a la boca tratando de controlar el desesperado sollozo que pugnaba por salir de ella.

Con desesperación trato de controlarse pero no podía, era como si su cuerpo no hubiese podido soportar más la presión que ejercían sus propios sentimientos y no le quedara más opción que mostrarlos.  
Sus piernas temblaron hasta el punto de caer de rodillas y, en apenas un gemido, decir, con las palabras saliendo de su garganta a borbotones y chocando contra sus dedos.

-No hay nadie ¡por Dios! Juro que no hay nadie.

.  
.  
.  
Su voz parecía un grito

El gemido de un animalito atrapado en el cepo

El grito de un condenado a muerte  
.  
.  
.

Los ojos del peli plateado se abrieron de par en par, sorprendidos al ver como el más joven se rompía frente a sus ojos como una muñeca de porcelana que chocaba contra el suelo, frente suyo Yuri Plisetsky sollozaba, de rodillas y cubriéndose la boca en un intento barato de controlarse… para luego librar sus labios y simplemente cubrir sus ojos.

Se imaginó que el muchacho se sentía desesperado, perdido… posiblemente condenado para siempre.

Un sentimiento de profunda piedad le atrapo ladeando la cabeza y mirando al más joven con infinito cariño, se inclinó un poco más hasta que una de sus rodillas se apoyó en el suelo y la otra doblada sostenía con su fuerza el resto de su cuerpo, extendió una mano amable con cuidado y tacto hasta poner la misma mano sobre la rubia cabeza que sostenía el precioso cuello de cisne y los temblorosos hombros.

Sus dedos tocaron las hebras de oro sintiendo cada estremecimiento bajo su tacto, con profunda pena se preguntó ¿Quién era? ¿Quién era el causante de tanto dolor?

Si Víctor lo supiera… si pudiera saberlo.

Habría hecho cualquier cosa por detener aquel dolor.

Poco a poco, notando que en medio de sus sollozos Plisetsky no renegaba de su tacto se apercibió a acercarse más, hasta extender las manos y levantar los hombros del muchacho para poder ver su rostro.

Pero el menos aun cuando se lo permitió no descubrió su rostro, aun lloraba.

Víctor, que no esperaba otra cosa, no intento que lo hiciera y lo jalo hacia así estrechándolo en un abrazo rápido y silencioso, tratando de algún modo de sostener su dolor y desaparecerlo.

Decirle.

Decirle.

Que no estaba solo.

Que Víctor habría hecho lo que fuera porque no sufriera.

Porque no conociera jamás un dolor como el que sentía.

.  
.  
.  
_Una hora_ _después_

Yuri se terminó en silencio la taza de té calmante que Lilia Baranovskaya, su maestra de baile y ex esposa de Yakov –el entrenador de Víctor-  le había preparado y obligado a beberse sin chistar bajo la atenta mirada de Víctor, Lilia y Yakov.

No podía sentirse más avergonzado solo porque era humanamente imposible morir de vergüenza, por lo que sabía, aunque él luchara por convertir semejante afirmación en una falsía.

Quería morirse.

Yakov había decidido, tras haber sonsacado a Georgi los planes de Víctor para la tarde, encontrar a Víctor y devolverlo a cumplir con sus prácticas, más al saber que su pupilo estrella había secuestrado –literalmente- al alumno estrella de Lilia y está se había aparecido frente a él exigiendo que Víctor devolviera a Yuri al internado, había optado por ir con la ex prima ballerina del ballet ruso en busca de los fugitivos.

Solo para encontrarse con una escena digna de teatro griego.

A ambos, Vitya y Yura, en el suelo, abrazados mientras el más joven comenzaba a calmarse de su desesperado llanto.

“ _Esto no puede ser peor”_  se dijo a sí mismo, suspirando rendido, había perdido los papeles, el autocontrol y la dignidad todo al mismo tiempo y con las tres personas con las que menos quería perderlas –después de su abuelo, claro-

Se atrevió a levantar la mirada solo para toparse, tal y como temía, con la vigilantes mirada de los otros tres que parecían discutir con solo miradas, el mejor modo de actuación, los de Lilia expresaban cierta desconfianza y exigían una explicación decente de que había ocurrido.

Víctor procuraba que su aspecto fuese sereno, pero era ese tipo de serenidad con que se trata a un animalito salvaje, vamos más falsa imposible.

Y por último Yakov, que de entre todo parecía ser el más apático de todos en la salita de té.

-Debo volver al internado –susurro con suavidad, pensando en huir, si lo dejaban irse solo correría a la estación más cercana, mentiría sobre su edad y compraría un boleto a Kazajistán, donde empezaría una nueva vida con un nombre ramdom como Otabek Altin y trabajaría tocando en un bar de mala muerte canciones sobre amores imposibles…  o algo así.

Lo que fuera por huir de la vergonzosa situación en la que su debilidad le había metido.

Tan fácil que podía haber sido controlarse y no delatar nada de sí mismo a Víctor.

Pero no.

Tenía que ser débil.

Se atrevió a verlos de nuevo y sintió que la sangre se le helaba en las venas.

Por sus miradas el reproche era poca cosa.

-No –por suerte fue Lilia la que hablo y Yuri se permitió respirar un poquito aliviado, Lilia le agradaba mucho más que Yakov –ya llame al internado, no les molesta en lo absoluto que nuestras clases se hayan alargado, te devolveremos mañana, pero será la última vez que tú y Vitya se atrevan a salir de allí de ese modo, no puedes arruinarte por querer ser rebelde ¿He sido clara? –Yuri asintió, contento de que Lilia entendiera que él no iba a poder decir porque lloraba como una magdalena en brazos de Víctor, era una mujer con demasiado tacto para tratar de forzar al muchacho… forzarlo en eso claro, que en otras cosas dejaba atrás a cualquier villana de cuento por lo exigente que podía ser –te quedaras en la habitación de invitados –termino y fijo sus ojos en la taza vacía entre los dedos del pequeño rubio – ¿Quieres otra taza? –pregunto con suavidad, el más joven negó con la cabeza ignorando lo mejor que podía las miradas de los otros dos varones allí presentes que veían extrañados el intercambio entre ambos -¿Galletas? Hice algunas de chispas de chocolate –ofreció la mujer.

La mirada de Yuri, que apenas había sido la misma desde que entrara al hogar de la dama, se ilumino con luz propia y su sonrisa volvió a aparecer.

-Oh si, por favor –incluso su voz había recuperado parte de la vida que tenía por general, Lilia asintió y se retiró a la cocina, dejando a los tres “ _hombres_ ” solos.

Yakov miro a ambos cuando, de repente, su voz cruzo el aire.

-¡Yakov! ¡Ven a ayudarme!

El pobre hombre salto de donde estaba sentado, bajo la divertida mirada de Víctor y la un poco inquieta de Yuri.  
_“¿Ayudar? ¿Es lo mejor que tienes Lilia? Me retracto”_  pensó Yuri, viendo a yakov desaparecer por la puerta en dirección a la cocina para “ayudar” a traer unas galletas “ _ya no te quiero, eres igual de cotilla que estos dos”_  se apoyó un poco en el sofá viendo con miedo al peli plateado con quién le habían dejado.  
.  
.  
.  
Víctor quería llorar.

Por lo general él amaba a Lilia y a Yakov –en ese orden de importancia- pero en momentos como ese, en que interrumpían situaciones únicas, le venían ganas de irse a vivir solo en un bosque sobreviviendo de los frutos de la caza.

En fin, que las circunstancias no le eran favorables.

Sabía que de no haber sido interrumpidos él podría haber sabido que ocurría en el alma del rubio, incluso habría podido averiguar el modo de destruir todo aquel mal.

Pero en esos momentos, en que sin duda Yuri estaba más centrado y sin duda reclamándose a sí mismo el haberse dejado llevar por sus emociones las cosas no le serían tan fáciles.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –pregunto con cuidado y temor, pero sin dejar de ser directo: le interesaba saber si el chico se sentía mejor.

Yuri elevo una ceja para luego dejar escapar un suspiro.

-Un poco –sus labios temblaron una segunda vez y miro a otro lado, a la puerta y el mayor creyó saber lo que pensaba ¿en verdad iban a someterlo a aquello? Y le entendió, los adultos podían ser una autentica molestia para los más jóvenes, sobre todo para personas como Yuri, tan dueños de si, tan decididos a dirigirse a sí mismos.

Tan… independientes.

La inmensa piedad que había sentido por él hacía una hora volvió con fuerza y dejo a su corazón parlamentar como solo él sabía.

-Lo siento mucho Yura –susurro utilizando el diminutivo de Yuri, en busca de hacer de algún modo cálido el momento –soy demasiado torpe en estas cosas, créeme que… si yo pudiera, de algún modo, si yo supiera… no te habría hecho pasar por eso –Yuri estuvo a punto de interrumpirle y Víctor elevo una mano para que le dejara hablar, el silencio lo llenaba todo y sus miradas se cruzaban, miedo en una duda en otra –no lo sabía y, a pesar de todo, soy un idiota… estaba seguro de que no era tan grave, pero ahora lo veo y no puedo evitar pensar que si no lo hablas ahora no lo hablaras nunca…

Elevo sus manos causando que Yura le mirara.

-Y me dan ganas de secuestrarte todo sea por evitar que eso ocurra, porque eres una de las personas más hermosas, en cuerpo y en alma, que he conocido en toda mi vida y es injusto ver cómo te conviertes en una sombra que camina por los pasillos… me da miedo pensar que alguien es capaz de destruirte… -sonrió de forma extraña, controlando que la pena no le apareciera en la expresión, conocía muy bien el orgullo del más joven y el esfuerzo que debía suponer para él todo aquello –si me dijeras ahora quién es…. Te juro podría matarle.

No fue difícil ver el sobresalto en el más joven, ver como sus ojos, de hermosos tono y fuerza implacable a pesar de todo, se llenaban de temor y su boca temblaba.

Se estremeció de ira, de ira y no de celos que por suerte para él no estaba enamorado del jovencito frente suyo, preguntándose quién podía causar tanto en él.

-No –la voz de Yuri tembló y le miró con un asomo de la misma desesperación que le había atacado antes, pero ahora estaba controlada, no le haría daño una segunda vez, aunque la tensión se le adivinara por todos lados –Víctor, tú no entiendes, suena a cliché pero no es culpa suya, la culpa es toda mía, es mi culpa… te juro que es mi culpa –repitió y sostuvo su mirada con seguridad aun a pesar del titubeo que había en su voz.

-Después de todo… soy solo un niño en comparación suya, no entiendo de estas cosas y estoy pagando el ir por ahí pensando que estoy a salvo de las emociones humanas creyendo que puedo despreciar a todo el mundo e irme de rositas–era extraño escuchar en la suavidad de su voz semejantes palabras pintadas de madurez que bien podían ser otra cosa, como si se hubiera repetido eso una y otra vez en la soledad de su alcoba hasta terminar de convencerse.

– ¿Qué culpa puede tener de no amarme? –Su sonrisa se hizo titubeante y las lágrimas le llenaron los ojos pero no derramo ninguna –Nunca me ha pedido nada ni ha obtenido nada de mí… -soltó una delicada risa que tenía bastante de irónica.

-Me ofende, es verdad, que no me tome en cuenta para ello, que todo mi atractivo no sirva de nada cuando estoy frente suyo y lo único que tenga para mí sea una sonrisa de cortesía mientras yo apenas puedo controlarme para no echarme a sus brazos y suplicar un poco de amor –a cada segundo hablaba más rápido y era apenas comprensible por cómo se apretaban sus labios como si lucharan por impedir que las palabras salieran al mismo tiempo que su orgullo convertía en ira el afecto que sentía, el mayor comenzó a adivinar y comprender de donde venía todo el cansancio.

-Un poco que no todo, yo sé… yo sé que ya es tarde, que sería una tontería pensar siquiera en la posibilidad, pero te juro que no es su culpa –de nuevo su voz era suave y conciliadora, unos cambios que en otro momento habría sido maravilloso de ver, en aquellos instantes solo causaban miedo en la única persona que le oía.

-Es… es tan decente, tan… te juro que no encontrarías mejor persona en el mundo aunque buscaras tu vida entera… Si le conocieras entenderías,  _entenderías que era inevitable que yo sintiera esto, así como era necesario… que el corresponderme le fuese imposible –_ termino y una sola lagrima le cayó del ojo izquierdo haciendo camino por su mejilla, pasando por encima de sus labios, cruzando su mentón hasta desaparecer en la tela de su ropa al caer como solo una gota.

El mayor quiso decirle algo, cualquier cosa, pero sabía que era lo más que obtendría del más joven, se levantó de donde estaba yendo a sentarse a su lado y estrechándolo entre sus brazos en un abrazo silencioso que buscaba prometerle que no estaba solo.

Pensó, y ese fue su error, que tendría tiempo para ver que se podía hacer.

.  
.  
.  
Y los días pasaban.

Convirtiéndose en semanas.

Y las semanas en el culmine del mes.  
.  
.  
.  
Y había llegado Marzo.

Con un par de cartas de felicitación por su cumpleaños.

Yuri, que había logrado estar calmo la mitad del último mes tras su conversación con Víctor echo a reír en la soledad de su habitación viendo al lado de la carta de su abuelo, la de su tormento personal.

Sus ojos brillaban, aunque cuando se había jurado a sí mismo que trataría de controlarse.

Aún era joven y juramentos como esos apenas logran su objetivo.

Su boca se entreabrió emocionada en un gesto atractivo.

Tenía diecisiete años.

Era inevitable que sus emociones le gobernaran aún.   
.  
.  
.  
_Querido_ _Yurackcha_

 _Yurackcha… ¿Es así como se escribe? Perdona si los diminutivos rusos no son lo mío, pero tu abuelo me ha comentado que ese es el diminutivo que se usa para tu nombre, y me he permitido usarlo, si te molesta prometo volver a  llamarte_ _Yuri_ _(aunque sería una pena, ¡suena tan bonito!)_

_¡Pero! Saltándonos eso te escribo para felicitarte por tu cumpleaños ¡Son diecisiete años! Felicitaciones :) :) :) *_

_Si estuvieras aquí podría cantarte “happy birthday to you” en honor de esta fecha, yo creo que cumplir años es siempre importante, es como dar de a poco un paso a la vez en la vida, aprendiendo, tropezando y volviendo a levantarte para ser mejor persona cada día, y tú Yuri eres una demostración de todas esas cosas que son bonitas._

_¿Sabes? En casa cuando cumplíamos años uno de los adultos daba un pequeño discurso para el cumpleañero, estoy seguro de que tu abuelo ya te tendrá uno en su felicitación, pero a mí también me gustaría mandarte un par de pensamientos míos._

_No soy tan bueno como mi padre, pero me esforzare:_

_La vida es como este clima ruso, maravillosa a pesar de su frialdad, aunque sin duda tú lo sabes y lo conoces mejor que yo te describiré mi percepción de todo esto:_

_Estamos en marzo –y cumples años por lo que es un mes doblemente maravilloso- y la primavera comienza a anunciarse, aunque los meses pasados estaban fríos aun podíamos estar frente a un bonito y cálido fuego en compañía de aquellos a quienes queremos y si no, en compañía de un buen libro, una taza de chocolate y pensar ¡hay momentos que son perfectos en nuestra vida!_

_Pero eso era el frío, pero ahora el frío comienza a irse y asomamos la cabeza por la ventana un poco más temprano sintiendo que las temperaturas ya no son tan bajas como antes –aunque continúan siendo bajas- en fin asomamos la cabeza por la ventana, ignorando las cortinas y lo vemos, el sol que viene un poco más temprano, la nieve que sigue ahí pero esta vez está más iluminada y allí, no muy lejos pronto veremos los primeros brotes de hierba verde._

_La primavera se hará lugar._

_Poco a poco, lentamente, ella vendrá y el mundo se llenara de su luz y su gloria, los niños correrán entre las flores, el rio volverá a fluir en cristalinas aguas y las risas vendrán._

_Espera Yuri, no soy viejo aún –de hecho apenas te llevo unos cinco años – pero en estos momentos cuando pienso en ti solo puedo imaginarte así, no en la primavera americana, que es bella sí, sino en esta primavera rusa, que apenas estoy conociendo y ya me parece magnifica aunque no la haya visto en toda su gloria._

_Cuando la belleza y la vida se abren paso con fuerza entre la nieve dispuesta a brillar y vivir porque quiere y puede, te imagino en eso y es magnífico, porque sé que eres tú._

_Estás en la primavera de tu vida y eso no te lo va a robar nadie, es el mejor momento para vivir, no esperes más, no demores más, la vida es lo que pasa delante de nuestros ojos mientras nos hacemos preguntas._

_Uff_

_No sé ni porque digo tantas cosas –me siento viejo ahora xD – pero estaba pensando en ti y por un momento me preocupe._

_Espero de corazón que estés bien, que todo esté bien allá, sobre todo para ti y que puedas volver a casa al lado de tu abuelo siendo el mismo jovencito encantador que cuando te fuiste._  
_._  
_Por cierto tu abuelo y yo hemos hecho una torta magnifica en tu honor, cuando vengas por vacaciones te prepararemos otra porque sabemos que amas la comida de su cocina._

_Espero que esta carta llegue a tiempo para poder ser el primero en felicitarte, bueno, después de tu abuelo, que enviamos el correo el mismo día._

_¿Estoy siendo muy animado? Por tanto, siempre he sido muy animado, no puedo controlarlo, soy decepcionante lo que sé, pero por lo menos creo que ha sido puesto en ella todo lo que necesito poner._

_Una vez más te deseo feliz cumpleaños._  
_Aquí te extrañamos un montón, te extrañamos tu abuelo, tu gato y yo._

_Por mi parte espero que sea feliz, porque en el cumpleaños uno debería ser feliz ya lo sabes._

_Con_ _cariño_

 _Jean jacques_ _leroy_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomar nota: Jean es pésimo para esconder sus sentimientos al escribir, se le salen por todos lados, no volver a permitirle escribir nada o a la siguiente carta terminara confesando su eterno amor por Yuri.  
> Como pueden notar cambie la diferencia de edades entre Yuri y Jean, en el yoi original es de cuatro años, pero así soy yo, cinco me gustaron más. U-u  
> Soy torpe;-;  
> *Jean en verdad dibujo las caritas en la carta xDD  
> En fin espero que os haya gustado.  
> Besos de colores.


	4. Parte 4

_Podía extender los dedos e incluso tocarle, de tan cerca que estaba de él, vio sus labios de rosa temblar un poco y el corazón de Jean dio un salto al tiempo que su boca se secaba y el más joven bajaba la mirada al suelo, con una de esas sonrisas que solía dejar escapar en esas ocasiones._

_Aunque dichas sonrisas no fueran de hecho tan dulces como cuando eran de felicidad._

_Yuri elevo la mirada entonces, sus ojos verdes se elevaron hasta topar con el rostro de Jean y este dejo de prestar atención a los hombros que temblaban por el esfuerzo de la respiración._

_Quiso preguntar qué pasaba, pero callo, preso de su sonrisa, una sonrisa vacía y un poco triste; tembló y, esta vez, no solo por las emociones que le causaba._

_Había algo cruel en aquella sonrisa, que se deslizaba delicada en los hermosos labios adornando el rostro de porcelana fina, algo cruel que Jean no alcanzaba a descifrar, quizá por el tono misterioso de su mirada, quizá porque muy en el fondo prefería aquella expresión a la de eterna melancolía y desesperación que a veces ocupaba el rostro del más joven._

_-Yuri –logró decir entonces al borde de preguntarle, está vez de verdad, que ocurría... pero no pudo, le resultaba difícil, y esto no había porque negarlo, expresar en palabras todo lo que sentía, posiblemente porque hacía mucho que aquello le había superado... sobrepasado._

_Sufría el dolor de mil cuchilladas hundiéndose al tiempo en su alma al verse en sus ojos, preguntándose en silencio si algún día estos brillarían al verle solo para reprocharse luego por semejantes pensamientos._

_¿Es que acaso estaba loco?_

_¿Cómo podía desear algo tan terrible para una persona como el rubio, tan poco merecedor de semejante infortunio?_

_Suficiente era con él, se decía._

_Pero eso no impedía que sus pensamientos continuaran, porque no basta la decencia o el deseo de actuar bien cuando es el amor lo que hace guerra en tu interior._

_En el caso de Jean ocurría precisamente eso, descubriendo, para su profundo horror, que las preguntas no se detenían en ello, sino también en la posibilidad de que Yuri llegado el momento se enamorara, si acaso ya brillaban por alguien._

_Y a veces sentía que moría, solo para volver a nacer en su mirada, tan lejana, en el silencio de su sonrisa, en el vació de unas palabras que nunca se dirían._

_Y quería olvidarle... incluso odiarle_

_Porque sabía con la absurda seguridad de quien nada tiene que dudar, que el más joven no debía de amarle jamás._

_Frente suyo vio como Yuri avanzaba un paso más hacia él sin titubeos ni dudas, su sonrisa seguía siendo triste pero el resto del temblor en su cuerpo había desaparecido, como si hubiera tomado una decisión, una decisión cuya fuerza se leía firme en sus ojos de marino esmeralda._

_El mundo alrededor dejo de importar cuando los pasos del rubio lo llevaron a violar el espacio personal del sacerdote y este se vio en la necesidad de retroceder repentinamente nervioso por el avance en los pasos del muchacho._

_¡Por Dios no! ¿Es que acaso no entendía lo que su cercanía provocaba en él?_

_Sus piernas tropezaron contra las patas del sofá y cayo sentado en el mismo mirando con una mezcla de ansiedad, anhelo, miedo, deseo y amor al más joven._

_Sintió, más que ver, como las manos del precioso rubio se colocaban sobre sus hombros, y este inclino su cuerpo hasta que su rostro bajo los centímetros necesarios hasta que, estando su rostro como estaba: elevado hacía el más joven, sus rostros estuvieron a, literalmente, centímetros de distancia._

_Podía sentir su cálido aliento sobre su boca._

_Y podía ver de cerca el iris de sus ojos, esas luces intermitentes que brillaban en ellos._

_Podía sentir el peso de su delicado cuerpo en el sostener de sus manos._

_Podía ver su mismo anhelo en el actuar del muchacho notando al mismo tiempo como los rubios cabellos de Yuri caían contra su cara._

_Y podía sentir su corazón latir a la misma vez._

_Y él solo podía quedarse así, quieto, esperando... anhelando._

_Yuri sonrió._

_-Bésame_

.

.

.

Jean despertó con un grito y la frente llena de sudor, lo mismo que sus ojos llenos de espanto y desesperación.

Temblaba.

Miro en derredor una y otra vez hasta convencerse de que estaba solo en su habitación y en su cama, sin poder detener los estremecimientos de su cuerpo.

Cuando al fin logro serenarse un poco se llevó ambas manos hasta cubrirse la cara, y solo entonces dejo escapar un gemido desesperado desde lo más hondo de su pecho.

Aquello no hacía más que empeorar día sí, día también, despertaba de un sueño con el nieto de Plisetsky y la culpa se le hacía el doble de pesada.

No era simplemente soñar con Yuri, sino que los meses que había estado lejos del muchacho no hacía más que aumentar su anhelo por el más joven.

Y le faltaba valor para pedir que le cambiaran de iglesia, pueblo, ciudad y país.

Que lo enviaran a otro lugar.

La simple idea de no volver a ver al rubio le rompía en pedazos.

Pero la culpa no era mejor.

Estaba sufriendo, al borde de un colapso y de la locura y sabía bien, que si no hacía algo pronto para detener el rio de sus emociones terminaría haciendo algo de lo que sin duda se arrepentiría profundamente llegado el momento.

Bajo las manos de su cara, revelando sus azules ojos, recordando la hermosa cara del muchacho en su sueño, su inclinación delicada, la posibilidad de haber puesto las manos en su...

Sus mejillas se encendieron como focos de neón y salto de la cama decidido a tomar una ducha fría, para empezar con sus deberes.

Tenía que...

Su mirada se topó con el calendario y sus piernas se volvieron gelatina cayendo de rodillas en el suelo, trago su propia saliva fijando los ojos en aquellos números fatalistas.

La noche anterior le había resultado difícil dormir precisamente por esa razón.

Yuri llegaba aquel día.

Y él había ofrecido acompañar al Nikolai a recoger al muchacho.

Y el buen anciano había aceptado.

 _"Debo estar loco"_  se dijo con cierto lamento interno, antes de correr al baño, tenía poc tiempo para ir con el señor Plisetsky, menos incluso para detener a su corazón de saltar contento con la llegada del muchacho.

_"Debo estar, realmente, loco"_

.

.

.

_¿En qué pensaba realmente?_

Saltándose de los dilemas morales, muy grandes, propios de su situación como religioso, estaba el mismo hecho de que cuando Jean había juramentado ser célibe el resto de su vida, amar únicamente a Dios y cumplir con sus deseos en la tierra –los de la divinidad, no los de Jean- lo había jurado creyendo sinceramente que cumpliría con aquello... Que vanidoso y arrogante había sido al creerse a salvo de las tentaciones humanas.

No se trataba simplemente de anhelar a un jovencito, no, aunque fuese tan hermoso como lo era Yuri.

Se trataba de él mismo, de traicionar todo aquello en lo que creía, de traicionarse a sí mismo si aquellos sentimientos continuaban.

Eso sin sumarle el hecho de que Yuri era joven aún, estaba tal y como él lo veía, en la flor de su vida, en ese momento en que el mundo debía ser hermoso.

Tenía la vida, el mundo y miles de posibilidades por delante de sus ojos.

Y era, a sus ojos, tan puro como la nieve blanca.

Jean no deseaba manchar aquel blanco purísimo por unos deseos banales ni sentimientos perturbados.

Tampoco quería pensar en la posibilidad de que Yuri, por algún macabro juego del destino, le pudiese corresponder.

No había nada que Jean pudiese ofrecerle.

Y definitivamente no podía ofrecerle todo lo que aquel muchacho merecía.

La homosexualidad ya era considerada delito en Rusia.

Y Jean era un sacerdote.

No había ninguna posibilidad.

 _"Debería entenderlo de una vez por todas"_  se dijo en silencio mientras, apoyado contra el cuero del asiento del coche de Plisetsky miraba inquieto por la carretera, el anciano leía en silencio un libro y apenas habían compartido más que las frases de cortesía comunes.

Nikolai estaba distraído aquel día, posiblemente por la llegada de su nieto y Jean lo agradecía, tenía tiempo de pensar, y decirse lo que se decía siempre que buscaba ser lógico y actuar bien.

Pero sabía, con profundo pesar, que las opciones comenzaban a acabársele.

Los sueños se estaban volviendo más peligrosos.

Y si iba a enloquecer, debía ir pensando en hacerlo lejos de Yuri.

No soportaría lastimarlo.

.

.

.

Yuri Plisetsky se echó a los brazos de su abuelo en cuanto lo vio en la estación, sus manos se envolvieron en su cuello y escondió su cara en el hueco de su hombro y su cuello, con los ojos cerrados pero sin esconder la sonrisa de alegría infinita que le dominaba en aquel momento.

No era, desde luego, la sonrisa que Jean había visto en su sueño, no, esta era una sonrisa sincera, familiar, suave y feliz, pura y llanamente feliz.

El abrazo duro unos diez segundos antes de separarse y decir.

-Abuelo ¡te extrañe tanto! Gracias por las... -entonces, se separado de su abuelo y mirándole vio allí a Jean, con una sonrisa de bienvenida tal y como esperaba desde que recibiera su carta –galletas –termino antes de soltar una risa clara y suave –Padre ¿También vino a recibirme? –pregunto, los ojos le brillaban encandilados de alegría.

El mayor no pudo contestar porque el adolescente le echo también los brazos al cuello en un abrazo rápido, le correspondió por reflejo con la sorpresa pintada en la cara por unos segundos y al envolver sus brazos alrededor de su talle noto que su respiración era apurada como si hubiera corrido una maraton, al mismo que también noto lo que ya había notado en los últimos meses, Yuri estaba creciendo... sintió el aire caliente de su boca contra su cuello a pesar de que llevaba alzacuellos... por otro lado, aún no terminaba de sobrepasar la altura de Jean, pero estaba claro que en cierto modo ya no era el niño pequeño que había visto la primera vez.

Estaba a punto de cumplir el año de verle por vez primera, realmente...

Se tensó en el momento preciso en que el más joven se separó de él, tan rápido como se le había echado en brazos, su cuerpo temblaba un poco, ahora que lo veía bien, sus hombros se elevaban y bajaban, como si en verdad estuviera recuperándose de una...

-Lo siento, es la emoción ¡Quería volver cuanto antes! –Dijo apenas, antes de volverse de vuelta a su abuelo –me alegra que hayas venido abuelo... yo... -entreabrió la boca y dejo escapar una vez más una risita.

De reojo miro la expresión de Nikolai, que parecía sorprendido realmente.

-Bienvenido de vuelta, Yurockcha –dijo al fin el anciano, con la duda pintándole la cara y cierto asomo de preocupación en los cansados ojos -¿vamos? –pregunto.

-Sí, si... vamos –asintió el muchacho sin apenas mirarles y caminando a la salida sin volverse una sola vez, su paso era apurado, pero Jean apenas pensó en eso, su mente solo podía quedarse en la mirada casi enfebrecida que ocupaba los verdes ojos de Yuri Plisetsky.

.

.

.

Al llegar al hogar del joven y atractivo rubio y de su abuelo, Jean pudo aspirar un aroma suave de galletas, y un suspiro escapo de su boca mientras cruzaba las puertas de madera de cedro pensando con cierta angustia si debía irse y cuando sería el momento exacto de excusarse.

Si debía ser sincero, tenía miedo. 

Yuri parecía extrañamente feliz, exultante de hecho, su mirada brillaba con luz propia, pero no era una luz sana y le había helado la sangre en las venas darse cuenta de aquello.

Sentía temor de preguntar, y solo había podido compartir alguna mirada con el abuelo del muchacho en busca de respuestas a sus dudas.

El jovencito se distrajo enseguida con los dulces que estaban sobre la mesa, dejando olvidada su maleta en la puerta del salón y parloteando sin descanso de un hombre, Georgi, que le había acompañado en su viaje de tren porque iba a visitar a la familia de su novia aprovechando las vacaciones de Pascua.

Decía que aquel joven le había contado historias en el viaje, historias muy bonitas y muy románticas –esto último lo había dicho formando un adorable mohín en sus deliciosos labios- .

-Creo que está obsesionado con el romance, nunca había conocido a alguien que creyese tanto en el amor... ahora entiendo porque Mila se ríe a veces de él –dijo al final con un suspiro quedo el muchacho, tomando una galleta del tazón central y mordisqueándola apenas, Jean noto que era la quinta que simplemente mordisqueaba y no comía como si la idea de comérsela no le pasara por la cabeza.

Una suerte de mal presentimiento comenzó a hacerse un hueco en su alma.

.

.

.

-¿Vendrá mañana? –preguntó Yuri cuando Jean se excusó diciendo que ya era hora de volver al pueblo, el joven sacerdote le miró sorprendido recordando aquella primera vez que había llevado a Yuri a su casa, también le había preguntado si volvería... al fijar la mirada e sus ojos no noto ni un rastro de duda o timidez, solo espera... una espera llena de decisiones, se preguntó que pasaba por la mente del muchacho -Venga mañana... –pidió avanzando un paso hasta él con los labios entreabiertos –a mi abuelo y a mí nos gusta su compañía y usted es de las pocas personas que aún nos visitan, por favor –pidió suavemente.

Jean contuvo las ganas de retroceder, y las ganas de estrechar contra si al muchacho, observando apenas su expresión, la locura que había parecido ver en sus ojos cuando el adolescente había llegado comenzaba a amainar, era más tranquila en aquel momento, paciente en su espera por una respuesta.

Decir diremos que la posibilidad de decir que estaba ocupado se le pasó por la mente, pero poner en palabras aquello le resulto difícil una vez vio a Nikolai detrás de Yuri, el anciano asintió lentamente

\--Vendré mañana, solo espero que no terminen aburriéndose de mis visitas –contesto al fin viendo como una leve sonrisa se formaba en los labios del más joven.

-No podría –dijo este con una voz que casi fue suspiro –le esperaremos padre –termino y en su voz aquello sonó a promesa y sentencia a la vez.

.

.

.

Aquella noche Yuri no pudo dormir, aunque en aquella ocasión no fue como en otras por dolor, su mirada enfebrecida había terminado por calmarse al final, la dopamina segregada en su cerebro a causa de todo el chocolate que había comido en compañía de Georgi había terminado por dejar de actuar.

Ahora ya no estaba tan animado pero eso no cambiaba las cosas.

Aun sentía el tacto de Leroy sosteniendo su talle, sus brazos envolviéndose correspondiéndole a torpe abrazo que en su animación le había dado.

Aun podía recordar como el corazón le latía desesperado, la sorpresa y la rapidez con que había correspondido a su gesto, la curvatura de su cuello allí donde había escondido por medio segundo, el tacto de la tela bajo sus dedos y...

-Debe ser una persona realmente atractiva ¿no es verdad? –había preguntado con tono suave y mirada amable el "dramatic queen" del grupo de Yakov mientras Yuri aún se preguntaba cómo era posible que hubiese terminado en el mismo vagón que aquel tipo –Quien te gusta –termino en apenas un susurro, tenía una sonrisa de esas que te hacen pensar que quién está frente tuyo sabe más de lo que dice.

No era, ni por asomo, desagrado lo que Yuri sentía por el joven, simplemente no habían cruzado más que frases obligadas en las pocas veces que había topado con él, al tener que hablar con Víctor, y lo poco que conocía de él le hacía pensar que no podrían relacionarse bien.

Yuri buscaba calma en su vida, paz y estabilidad, siempre dispuesto a crecer pero sin esperar golpes a su vida, ni a su existencia, las emociones fuertes le eran dolorosas por ese mismo hecho.

Eso sin contar que el mayor era conocido por ser un romántico empedernido... y en los últimos meses Yuri había descubierto que el amor era una zorra sádica y masoquista.

Era en fin, un cruce de esos que nada tienen que ver en esta vida.

Excepto tal vez por la pregunta que le hizo el mayor y Yuri elevo una ceja, ligeramente sorprendido... estaba seguro que ni Victor, ni Lilia y menos Yakov serían tan crueles de ir ventilando sus problemas emocionales pero ¿cómo era que aquel tipo sabía?

Por un segundo pensó en tomar la posibilidad de levantarse de donde estaba sentado e irse sin volver la vista atrás, armar un escándalo, aunque le gustaría, sería tentar su suerte, y aún estaba demasiado contento por la carta que Jean le había escrito.

 _"Jean"_  el simple pensamiento le dejaba quieto y suavizaba su expresión, víctima del profundo afecto que sentía por él, Jean, incluso nombrarlo le producía una sonrisa suavecita en los delicados labios rojos y el anhelo le consumía por segundos.

No se trataba tanto de la sensación de saber que no tenerle terminaría por matarlo, estaba el hecho de que amarle le era en sí, todo en el mundo.

El pensamiento de Jean, aunque doloroso, también le hacía feliz... y culpable.

Porque aquel hombre no dejaba de ser un sacerdote.

Frente suyo Georgi Popovich no se perdía un solo cambio de expresión, maravillado de ver todo aquello en el por lo general impasible rostro de Yuri Plisetsky.

-¿Lo es? –preguntó con dulzura, estaban en un vagón, en un tren, victimas del tiempo y la historia, apenas semillas de arena que se perderían muy pronto en comparación con lo que era la vida.

Georgi vivía a su manera, de una manera absurdamente romántica, y al verse a sí mismo como un personaje de cuento convirtió por ese viaje a Yuri en uno de ellos.

Solo podía ser eso.

Quizá por ello su personalidad término absorbiendo a Yuri y este término hablando, sin soltar una sola lagrima.

El dolor le había atravesado mil veces al tener que hablar con Víctor y antes de él, pero la madurez que venía con el dolor le permitía percibir algunas cosas.

-Lo es, sí –contesto al final respirando y dejando caer los hombros por el esfuerzo ¿Qué había de malo en habar? Yuri no delataría el nombre de Jean ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

-Qué bonito –fue la respuesta soñadora del mayor, que ladeaba la cabeza y llevaba una mano de dedos largos hasta su mentón y mejilla en un gesto que completaba el cuadro, Yuri había tenido ganas de sacar el celular y tomarle una foto, había sido un reflejo apenas y logró controlarse aunque ese gesto le haría pensar un poco –seguro que tiene los ojos azules ¿verdad? –pregunto de vuelta causando un sobresalto en el más joven que le miro sorprendido, Popovich asintió con gesto comprensivo –desde luego, luces como alguien a quién le gustarían los ojos azules... pero no cualquier tipo de azul, tiene que tener una mirada amable, de esas que endulzan el corazón... -parecía emocionado en su descripción - o te lo amargan para siempre... tu luces... si, debe ser alguien dulce ¿verdad? –preguntó al final fijando una mirada profunda en los ojos esmeralda del más joven.

Yuri se había estremecido un poco removiéndose en el asiento, un poco helado de descubrir que miradas como aquella existían.

Miradas que podían ver en tu alma, muy a pesar de la cortesía con que estaban pintadas.

-Es... amable y decente, si eso preguntas –contestó al final turbado, y al borde de saltar de su asiento para ir y exigir al encargado de que lo acomodara en otro lugar cuando escucho la risa ligera del otro y un estremecimiento de rabia ¿se estaba burlando de él? Le ataco.

Le dirigió una mirada cargada de molestia y advertencia que decía que más valía que explicará porque se reía y el otro elevo las manos en el aire en un gesto de paz.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo... lo siento, no me burlo, es solo que me recuerdas... a mí –comento con la mirada brillante –he estado solo por mucho tiempo y a veces se me olvidan algunas cosas –había susurrado y por primera vez Yuri notó que las cortinas del vagón estaban echadas, un estremecimiento ataco su cuerpo y no fue solamente el frio que repentinamente ocupaba el vagón.

-Tranquilo –susurro el mayor fijando sus ojos en él de tal modo que se helo allí donde estaba, el recuerdo le estremeció incluso en su cama, y atrajo contra sí el edredón para taparse más.

-¿Qué?-la voz se le había cortado, consciente de repente que allí ocurría algo que no podía entender... era joven... demasiado joven.

-solo... tranquilízate, estas temblando –contesto su acompañante quitándose el abrigo de piel que llevaba encima, y echándoselo por encima de los hombros al delicado rubio –tranquilízate y ... cuéntame de esa persona –pidió a media voz –Vamos, cuéntame... no se lo diré a nadie, te lo prometo, cuéntame, tomare tus palabras y las guardare en un baúl de acero templado, con siete candados y encima de ellos serpientes que impidan a nadie acercar sus manos – prometió y en aquel momento pareció que decía la verdad.

Al mirarse en sus ojos había perdido la batalla y aunque Yuri había luchado, y lo había hecho de verdad había terminado confesando todo, su nombre, quién era... todo lo que había sentido desde la primera vez que le viera

Las horas se le habían hecho largas en el tren al empezar pero poco a poco con cada palabra su corazón se había desnudado cada vez más hasta que el peso mismo había cambiado una vez más, amaba demasiado a Jean.

Al terminar de hablar tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la mano de Popovich le acariciaba cariñosamente la cabeza, como, cuando y porque su cabeza había terminado sobre sus piernas no lo entendería jamás.

Entonces el mayor había hablado.

-Definitivamente me recuerdas a mí –su voz era compasiva y el beso frió de sus labios sobre su mejilla fue como sentir escarcha sobre su piel –demasiado.

Yuri se estremeció una vez más en su cama y se llevó una mano a la mejilla, allí donde el frío helado de aquel beso de hielo hacía horas que había desaparecido.

No había sido de lo único que habían hablado, las horas de Moscú al pueblo eran muchas y hablar de amores las cubría a veces sí y a veces no.

Esta vez habían hablado de muchas cosas.

Georgi le había hablado de Anya, de cómo su mirada había cambiado de ser amorosa a indiferente y de cómo él no podía recuperarla.

Le había contado de la primera vez que la viera, con una salón separándolos y aun así enamorándose de ella sin remedio.

Le había hablado de lo hermosa que era y lo mucho que la separación le dolía.

Le había dicho que iba a visitarla, que esperaba que su regalo, un anillo de diamante, fuese de su agrado.

También le había hablado de las miradas que da la gente enamorada después de eso, como algunas personas estaban tan perdidas de amor que no veían más allá de sus temores.

Y Yuri, Yuri había entendido eso último, mejor que nadie.

.

.

.

Yuri se removió por novena vez en el sofá mirando inquieto en el reloj, ya casi tocaban las diez y Leroy no aparecía.

-Dijo que vendría –se dijo con voz inquieta, sin temblar una sola vez aunque estaba enfundado en unos pantalones entallados, y una polera gris manga cero con capucha, aquella mañana parecía cálida en comparación con otros días.

Estaban en principios de primavera después de todo.

-Si continuas mirando el reloj la espera será más larga –susurro su abuelo con la mirada un poco oscura –tiene algunos deberes Yurockcha –susurro –la pascua está cerca –determino sentándose frente a él.

-Lo sé –contestó con tono ligeramente sombrío, conocedor de que también era semana santa... -pero dijo que vendría –finalizo –solo tengo que esperar ¿Verdad?

-Yuri –llamo entonces el anciano.

Se volvió a su abuelo y se topó repentinamente con su mirada, ya no era la misma de siempre cálida y amable.

No, esta era una mirada de advertencia.

Era dura como el acero.

Trago saliva de manera audible sin poder apartar los ojos del anciano, ligeramente consciente de que le diría una vez Yuri le diera la pauta.

Toda su calma se fue en aquel momento.

-No –dejo salir de su boca,  _"no, por favor"_  pensó con un asomo de miedo, él sabía que podía haber sido evidente, que su abuelo podía haberlo notado, o tal vez saber que había parecido muerto en vida en el internado, pero decirlo en voz alta, allí, en su casa y estando como estaba, esperando una visita de Leroy no era el mejor modo –abuelo... por favor –suplico.

Pero Nikolai tampoco podía callar, ya había visto la mirada ansiosa de su nieto, había visto su boca entreabrirse, el gesto de entrega cuando había echado los brazos al cuello de Leroy y lo tenso que el padre había parecido.

-Es un sacerdote –dijo con tono crudo, casi a modo de regaño, logrando que el más joven temblase un poco allí donde estaba – ¡es un sacerdote y un hombre Yuri! –elevo la voz un poco más y su nieto se encogió un poco en el sofá, pero Nikolai no se detuvo, no podía porque si callaba una segunda vez sería Yuri quién cometiera un error del que se arrepentiría la vida entera.

-Abuelo... -la voz de Yuri sonó un poco rota

-No es para ti –susurro con voz suave y un poco de piedad en el tono.

Piedad.

Un sentimiento agridulce, que personas como Yuri no esperaban tener que merecer ni recibir porque eran lo suficientemente fuertes para mantenerse en pie sin necesidad de ella.

Fue el sentimiento más que las palabras los que golpearon contra él como una bofetada y le obligaron a apretar los labios para no perder los cabales.

Se levantó del sofá, temblando sin saber muy bien porque, el miedo había dado paso a la vergüenza y la humillación y muy pronto daría paso a la ira.

-Lo sé –dijo –no pretendo que sea para mí –las palabras salieron apretadas allí donde se escapaban, puesto que no pretendía darles vida, avanzo y su paso fue casi felino, como el de un tigre decidiendo si atacar o no.

Una vez más la oscuridad se hacía lugar en su mirada, era sombría, aquellos sentimientos iban a terminar por destruirle, ni siquiera él podía comprender porque se aferraba tanto a ellos.

Sería más fácil librarse de aquel sentir.

Si al menos supiera como.

.

.

.

-Solo quiero verle, verle no está mal –susurro Yuri llegando con Nikolai, que le miraba tenso, internamente horrorizado por lo que el lenguaje verbal de su nieto decía.

Nikolai nunca había amado como Yuri lo hacía en aquellos momentos, pero había visto gente que había amado como Yuri, los había visto condenarse a sí mismos a vidas de desamor, vergüenza y desdicha.

Si el amor existía, debía ser calmo, como calmo era el amor que Nikolai había tenido, en paz, como un manantial que aun estancado era hermoso, su amor había sido completo.

En cambio el amor de su hija con el padre de Yuri había sido un fuego que lo devoraba todo sin temor ni culpa, que destrozaba todo a su alrededor en nombre de unos sentimientos que en su cometido no podían ser correctos.

Amores como esos se apagaban una vez que el fuego de su pasión encontraba algo más interesante, cuando la juventud y la belleza se iban, cuando la novedad de sus sentimientos desaparecía, se volvían secos y solo quedaba el pesar como recuerdo.

Eso sin contar que Yuri era aún muy joven para entender que el amor no era precisamente lo que sentía en esos momentos.

Que definitivamente aquello que le devoraba sin pausa el corazón no era bueno, no podía ser bueno.

Jean Jacques Leroy era un hombre bueno, decente, correcto que desde luego en un principio habría sido una buena influencia para su nieto si este no se hubiera encaprichado con él, y si solo fuera capricho las cosas serían buenas, si el capricho fuese con un hombre común... Pero era un sacerdote y un hombre, una combinación que no podía olvidar y menos ignorar.

Si permitía que los sentimientos de Yuri continuaran ese camino... aquello no solo acabaría con Jean, que no había hecho nada malo y parecía ignorante del sentir de su nieto, joven como era, sino con el mismo Yuri y todo aquello que ambos podían o no apreciar.

Con la mirada apagada vio cómo su nieto se paraba frente suyo y le sostenía la mirada, que fuertes eran aquellos ojos, decididos hasta hace unos meses, ahora parecían acabados, tan ocupados de desesperación y anhelo por algo que no podía tener que no podía explicarse como había permitido que las cosas fueses tan lejos.

-Nunca le diré nada –susurro a modo de promesa el más joven, sentándose en el suelo, sobre la alfombra que estaba a los pies de Nikolai y ocupaba toda la estancia y el anciano asintió, poniendo una mano sobre la melena rubia de su nieto, que apoyaba la cabeza en sus piernas con los brazos haciéndole de almohada, sin mirarle a la cara.

Se estaba rindiendo y Nikolai sabía que ese era el único momento en que podía actuar.

En el fono sabía perfectamente que debía hacer, que era lo más correcto para todos.

Lo dijo.

-No volverás al pueblo otra vez...

Moscu sería su hogar durante los próximos años.

Yuri no contesto.

.

.

.

Jean llego para el almuerzo y Yuri guardo silencio toda la comida, estaba tan pálido como la muerte, Jean no pudo menos que preocuparse por ello.

Que amaba su piel de alabastro Jean no lo negaba, de hecho apreciaba cada parte de Yuri, porque verle era una cosa simplemente deliciosa, sus ojos, su boca, su piel blanca y sonrosada en los lugares adecuados.

De ahí que sintiera el cuerpo frío cuando al llegar vio que el muchacho había perdido todo el color y su mirada luciera ya no desesperada ni anhelante, sino aterrada, había sostenido la mirada de Jean de tal modo que este había entendido que debían hablar.

Algo antes de que el muchacho hiciese una tontería, Jean había visto aquella mirada en otras personas y el resultado nunca era bueno.

Por eso, una vez terminaron de comer y el silencio en la mesa le pareció menos preocupante susurro con voz agradable.

-¿Qué les parece si salimos un rato a los jardines? Es posible que algo ya este brotando –su voz sono animada y miro a ambos, Yuri y Nikolai.

Fue el anciano el que hablo.

-No queremos molestarle –su voz sonaba un poco cansada, y pesarosa –por lo menos yo... -hubo un titubeo y miro a su nieto –yo creo que iré a descansar –dijo al final sin apartar los ojos del rubio -¿Yura?

Jean le ofreció una sonrisa al mayor ante de mirar también a Yuri, este estaba quieto en la mesa, sus dedos apenas habían tocado la comida, atento como había estado a un par de relatos que el sacerdote había contado, elevo lentamente la mirada hasta fijar sus ojos en los azules que le interrogaban y esperaban.

-Sí, si... -ni siquiera se esforzó en sonreír –Yo lo acompañare padre –comento y su tono fue por demás extraño mientras se levantaba de la mesa, e ignoraba la mirada tensa de su único familiar –también tengo interés –susurro tentativamente antes de salir con él.

Nikolai simplemente negó con la cabeza viéndolos salir

.

.

.

Silencio, a Jean el silencio no le molestaba cuando estaba en compañía de Yuri, le permitía verle y en cierto modo comprenderle.

En ese momento en cambio las cosas eran diferentes, podía sentirlo en su piel, en el aire en los pasos lentos del más joven y como a veces le mirada, con duda, como si estuviese luchando por si solo una batalla que ya sabía perdida.

Le habría gustado ayudarle, saber que ocurría.

Por eso hablo.

\- ¿Ha ocurrido algo malo... Yuri? –Su voz salió calmada y curiosa a la vez, con ese trasfondo de paz que suelen tener las voces de los sacerdotes en la imaginación colectiva –Luces preocupado.

El hermoso rubio le devolvió la mirada, mirada joven y atractiva, en unos meses más, quizá un par de años, terminaría de convertirse en un hombre fatalmente atractivo, de esos que provocan accidentes en los semáforos.

Podía imaginarlo e incluso sumar aquellas circunstancias a la aparente preocupación del más joven. 

-No... no realmente, en realidad es una cosa sencilla, quizá incluso buena –susurro suavemente, le miro unos segundos e hizo amago de extender la mano para tocarle.

Pero hubo un titubeo en sus ojos.

Jean se tensó.

Y el rubio bajo la mano mientras sus labios formaban una sonrisa un poco amarga.

Ladeo un poco la cabeza y el sacerdote hizo un esfuerzo para no temblar, esa expresión se la había visto en sus sueños.

-No volveré aquí –dijo al final, rompiendo el silencio que por un segundo había amenazado con devorarlos a ambos.

Fue como si el cristal chocara contra el suelo sin aparente razón.

Los ojos de Jean se abrieron de par en par y retrocedió un paso en reflejo, el muchacho no pareció notarlo.

-¿Q-Qué? –pregunto y su voz salió incluso rota.

¿Había escuchado bien?

.

.

.

–Estas son las últimas vacaciones que paso aquí –susurró Yuri, consciente de que debían estar vigilados, poco a poco su gesto era más suave, los labios parecían temblarle por segundos antes de elevar la mirada hasta él, hasta su tormento personal.

Jean le observaba y parecía afectado por la noticia.

Quiso echarse a llorar, pero no era tan débil, avanzo un paso rompiendo la separación que el sacerdote había provocado sin querer hacía unos segundos, observo su atractivo rostro, tan joven, tan hermoso, tan alegre por lo general y ahora afectado y se preguntó...

¿Por qué había elegido ese camino?

Estaba seguro de que aparte de él había habido otras personas, que sin duda se habrían derretido ante una sola mirada suya.

Ante su sonrisa amable.

Ante sus ojos azules.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto el mayor y eso lo saco de su escrutinio del sacerdote.

Parpadeo, no esperaba esa pregunta, pero poco a poco, con solo verle sentía su corazón llenarse de todo aquello que sentía por él, no podía evitarlo, se perdía.

Miró de vuelta a sus ojos y por un segundo paladeo la posibilidad de decirle la verdad, de decirle hasta qué punto estaba enamorado de él.

Hasta qué punto le pertenecía.

Pero la sola posibilidad de ser rechazado –que era lo más probable- le obligaba a retroceder, sería el fin de sus relaciones, no, nunca lo haría.

-Yo... -busco una explicación en su mente, sosteniéndose de aquellos ojos en busca de una respuesta correcta para la pregunta, sin darse cuenta de que la situación hacía mucho que le había traicionado.

Y no solo a él.

.

.

.

Jean tenía el corazón en la boca, figurativamente hablando.

Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a colapsar, desde el momento exacto en que escucho de la boca de Yuri que no volvería, el infierno y la muerte se le pintaron infinitamente más aceptables que la sola idea de no volver a ver al muchacho.

La noticia no le había caído en buen momento, tenía sus propios problemas morales, es verdad, pero nunca había esperado no verle nunca más.

Esa idea, por tonto que suene, no se le había pasado por la mente ni en sueños.

Y le horrorizaba incluso más que sus propios sentimientos por el más joven.

Quizá por eso pregunto, buscando una explicación a porque de repente Nikolai acepta separarse de manera casi total de su nieto.

Aunque claro, él aún puede visitarlo.

Aun a pesar de que sabe que no tiene derecho, la pregunta escapa de sus labios sin ninguna dificultad.

_"¿Por qué?"_

Su voz tiembla, la garganta le duele y siente que va a morirse en cualquier momento.

Entonces Yuri levanta la mirada y le mira, la sonrisa amarga aun le acaricia el rostro de porcelana, pero ahora es más suave, sus ojos poco a poco parecen despejarse en una mirada admirativa, y se adivina estudiado por el más joven.

Esa repentina calma solo sirve para desesperarle, para hacer latir su corazón unas décimas más.

No puede soportar la idea de que estos sean los últimos días que lo vea.

Apenas nota como el muchacho con un paso comienza a destruir la separación que el aire hace entre ambos.

Está preso de su mirada y es todo lo que importa.

De la mirada titubeante que busca una respuesta que darle.

-Yo... -la voz de Yuri suena un poco forzada, como si estuviera obligando a su garganta a emitir palabra, y a Jean los labios le tiemblan, tiene tantas ganas de estrecharlo en sus brazos.

Yuri le sonríe con tristeza y de repente una idea parece cruzarle la mente, le mira como si le preguntara algo antes de suspirar.

Es un suspiro quedo y niega con la cabeza, le mira y se muerde el labio inferior, a Jean le da la impresión de que algo está ocurriendo en su mente.

Está a punto de disculparse por haber preguntado cuando Yuri entreabre la boca.

-Yo voy a extrañarlo padre –dice al final el chico antes de echarle los brazos al cuello y unir sus labios en un beso. 

 


	5. Parte 5

La mente de Jean dejo de funcionar en el momento preciso en que sintió aquellos cálidos labios unirse a los suyos.

Perdido en aquella suavidad de pétalo de rosa.

Se quedó quieto como una estatua por reflejo... Bueno, al menos el primer par de segundos.

Sin embargo, la duda, el shock y todo eso no duraron.

Lo había esperado demasiado tiempo para no actuar por instinto más que por otra cosa.

Sus brazos se envolvieron con fuerza alrededor del estrecho talle del muchacho, desnudando parte de la desesperación que le opacaba el alma en aquel acto, una de sus manos se movió comenzando a subir por su espalda, llegando a la mitad de la misma, donde se detuvo sintiendo como los cabellos de oro le rosaban la piel, mientras la otra, torpe en sí, había abandonado el talle para colocarse en la superficie de su hombro, paseando con prisa hasta su cuello y después su nuca.

Sentía al muchacho temblar bajo su tacto, su respiración apurada y el corazón de ambos latiendo desesperados en sus pechos, de tan cerca que estaban era imposible ignorarlo, pero también adivinaba, por instinto, la simbólica entrega que había en aquellos gestos suaves, en los brazos que se envolvían alrededor de su cuello y en la deliciosa boca que en aquellos momentos besaba con irrefrenable anhelo.

Debía separarse de él. Una parte de su razón, la más sensata, sabía eso.

Nunca habría pensado que un beso podía ser tan dulce y amargo a la vez.

Había decisión en su gesto, al corresponder el beso y atraer contra sí a Yuri, cuyas manos habían pasado a acariciarle el cuello y las mejillas con torpeza, temblor y prisa, pero en su alma no había paz, la consciencia se abría pasó en él y gritaba.

Le recordaba quien era él.

Quién era Yuri.

Le exigía separarse del muchacho y abandonar sus labios de coral, aquellos labios que se rendían a los suyos, aquella a la que no se había resistido.

Su mente le recordaba lo mal que estaba

Pero que importaba.

Los labios de Yuri Plisetsky eran suaves, dulces... inexpertos.

Y en el beso había algo parecido al amor, el deseo, la desesperación.

Poco a poco el aire comenzó a faltar y su agarre su suavizo para poder separarse de él.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que el también temblaba.

.

.

.

Yuri sintió que se derretía ante el tacto del hombre y tuvo que afianzarse hacia él, con sus brazos, para no caer.

No era su primer beso.

Pero sí que era el primero que amenazaba con quitarle todas las fuerzas.

Poco a poco, mientras sentía como el mayor correspondía al beso y se hacía con el dominio de su boca al tiempo que el mantenía los ojos cerrados en un aparente acto de entrega, entreabrió sus manos y pudo sentir la cálida piel del rostro de Jean bajo sus dedos.

Sus manos apretaron contra el rostro delatando su ansiedad.

Poco a poco el miedo que había sentido antes de besarle, se volvía una vez más en anhelo, deseo, ansiedad...

Era terrible saber que le estaba besando pero que tarde o temprano, y más temprano que tarde, el beso se acabaría y daría paso al dolor, la culpa y el rechazo.

Pero al mismo tiempo...  _¡era tan dulce!_

Y Yuri le amaba tanto.

Deseaba que durara para siempre.

Se asustó cuando el aire comenzó a faltarle, poniendo fuerza en el toque de sus manos sobre los hombros de Jean, no quería que terminara.

No quería que el beso terminara.

Pero terminaba, podía sentir como Jean suavizaba su agarre contra su nuca, apartaba sus cabellos y sus dedos amenazaban con separarse de su cuello.

Un gemido leve escapo de su boca, parecía el de un gatito que reclamaba algo.

Quizá era algo parecido.

Elevo la mirada hasta fijarla en los profundos ojos azules del sacerdote y sus labios temblaron mientras su corazón hacía esfuerzos por no romperse.

Ya no se trataba de llorar, sabía que el error era únicamente suyo por haberle ofrecido algo que no debía ofrecer, no al hombre que estaba frente a él.

-P...padre, yo –su voz tembló y su mirada amenazo con llenarse de lágrimas, tomo aire.

La mirada de aquel hombre, por lo general cálida y tranquila había dado paso a la desesperación y el shock, casi podía adivinar el "no, no, no" que debía estar gritando en su cabeza, o el desprecio que podía estar sintiendo por él y lo que había hecho.

Yuri ya se había maldecido a si mismo lo suficiente por sentir lo que sentía.

También había echado maldiciones, cuando su arrogancia ganaba, al recuerdo del sacerdote.

Pero esa era la primera vez que se delataba y caía tan bajo.

Tenía miedo.

Dejo de sentir la caricia que era su tacto contra su piel y noto como se alejaba de él.

Trato de decir algo, cualquier cosa, mientras su boca se entreabría en titubeante expresión, sabía que había cometido un error.

Lo sabía.

El miedo regreso y esta vez tenía un nuevo acompañante.

Un acompañante cuyo nombre el muchacho no podía encontrar.

Deseaba echarse a sus brazos, ofrecerle todo lo que él era... aun sentía sus labios arder por el beso que habían compartido.

Si al menos él...

-No –Jean hablo provocando que el muchacho se sobresaltara –no... no digas nada... no -repitió y comenzó a respirar a prisa negando con la cabeza, la sangre se le helo en las venas y un frio estremecimiento le recorrió por completo al ver al sacerdote actuar al fin –lo siento Yuri yo –le miro a los ojos Yuri pudo apreciar como la desesperación ganaba terreno, ni siquiera trato de acercarse, estaba mal.

Todo aquello estaba tan mal.

El rubio muchacho se hundió las uñas en las palmas para evitar acercársele.

-Esto no... lo siento... no debí... no debimos –susurro Jean y le miró –No puede volver a pasar –negó con la cabeza y dio medio vuelta, dejando al muchacho solo en el jardín en el que no florecía nada aún.

Las piernas le temblaron, viendo cómo se iba, y antes de darse cuenta cayó de rodillas contra el suelo.

No derramo una sola lágrima.

Aunque las ganas de llorar no le abandonaron en todo el día.

.

.

.

Nikolai no necesito preguntar.

Le basto ver la expresión pálida de su rostro, el arrepentimiento que le pintaba el semblante y los ojos llenos de lágrimas sin derramar.

-Yura –llamó, logrando que el más joven le mirará angustiado, se detuvo incapaz de continuar, pero no fue necesario, Yuri habló.

-Se ha ido –su voz se escuchó extrañamente tranquila, nada que ver con la expresión de su faz –no va a volver –tomo un poco de aire y forzó sus labios en una sonrisa que habría hecho llorar por lo dolida que era.

Nikolai guardo silencio.

Sabía que algo malo ocurriría en el momento en que Yuri había salido con el sacerdote.

Al ver sus espaldas desaparecer por la puerta había pensado que Yuri era demasiado joven para controlar sus impulsos.

El dolor le atravesaría como una estaca el corazón.

Pero también se sentía aliviado por lo que veía.

Era claro, por horrible que sonase, que Jean le había rechazado... le había rechazado tal y como Nikolai esperaba.

Y eso era bueno.

Sus ancianas orbes se llenaron de compasión para su nieto y este le devolvió la mirada en aquel momento preciso.

Vio el estremecimiento de su cuerpo.

Su rostro a punto de deformarse en otra mueca.

Y luego.

Un rayo, un giro rápido en su talle perfecto y luego solo su espalda corriendo a las escaleras en un movimiento veloz, difícil de ver.

Lo siguiente que oyó fue la puerta de la habitación de su nieto cerrarse con fuerza y de nuevo.

Silencio.

Suspiro negando con la cabeza y levantándose de la silla.

Aún quedaba tiempo, se dijo.

Yura era joven.

Esos sentimientos se irían llegado el momento.

Entendería que aferrarse a ellos no le serviría de nada.

Al final solo podía ser vanidad herida y un autoengaño por creer que amaba a un nombre que al fin y al cabo era una novedad.

Podía entender que lo quisiera por el simple hecho de no poder tenerlo.

Se dijo a sí mismo que era preferible que su nieto llorara solo si eso deseaba.

Aquello sería solo un mal recuerdo llegado el momento.

.

.

.

Quiso gritar.

Llorar.

Arañarse a sí mismo.

Jalarse de los cabellos y maldecirse en voz alta.

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido?

¿Cómo había permitido que los sentimientos le ganaran hasta ese punto?

¿Cómo había cedido a la presión aun después de jurarse que no lo haría?

Había sido débil.

Acostado en el lecho de sábanas blancas y edredón azul se dobló en dos tratando de liberar el grito que tenía atrapado en la garganta.

Pero no podía.

Ya no podía liberar su dolor por ese medio.

No después de lo que había hecho.

No tras aquello.

Temblando se llevó la mano hasta tocar con miedo sus propios labios.

Sintió que sus dedos y sus labios ardían a una sola vez y las mejillas se le encendieron con fuerza, cerró los ojos tratando de retornar al momento en que Leroy le había devuelto el beso.

La sorpresa le había llegado en el momento en que sintió sus fuertes brazos envolverse alrededor suyo, se había estremecido al notar como su mano paseaba por encima de la tela de la polera, cuando había sentido su piel en su cuello, su nuca, el modo en que lo había estrechado y mantenido cerca suyo.

Quiso retornar al mismo momento en que sus labios se habían rendido bajo la fuerza del sacerdote, al momento en que había sentido su lengua entrar en su boca y conquistarlo todo.

Sabía que había respondido muy torpemente al momento en que Leroy se hizo con el dominio del beso.

Al momento en que...

Un gemido escapo de su boca y quiso esconder el rostro entre los blancos almohadones de plumas.

No debería pensar en ello.

Pero tampoco podía ignorarlo.

 _¡Le había correspondido!..._  Y le había besado como si no hubiera mañana.

Allí había habido algo, se decía mientras en sus labios de coral se formaba una titubeante sonrisa.

Ese algo era lo que le impedía llorar.

Y aun así... consciente de la verdad, no podía menos que maldecirse en voz baja.

Y maldecir también a Leroy por retroceder, por dejarle... por ser como era.

Había visto el shock, el miedo... el arrepentimiento en sus ojos... aquello le había congelado en su lugar, incapaz de retenerle en un abrazo, impedido de enredar su tacto de seda sobre la piel del sacerdote o de confesar en palabras rápidas lo que su corazón pugnaba por gritar a los cuatro vientos.

Había bastado verle una sola vez para saber que Leroy se había arrepentido en el momento exacto en que se había separado.

Ser consciente de lo que había hecho, al caer en la tentación del acto le había dañado...

Debía aceptar ello.

Y aun así el adolescente se esperaba aquello, sabía que pasaría... Yuri no le amaría tanto si Jean no fuese como era.

Si no fuese ese hombre capaz de rechazarle, de retroceder, de arrepentirse de haber permitidos que sus pieles se rozaran o si acaso no fuese tan leal a sus creencias como para decir en voz baja o voz alta que había cosas que era mejor que no fueran.

Pero le había correspondido y eso, ese algo, ese algo que si Yuri había leído bien al sacerdote, existía en verdad, ese algo querría decir que Jean si podía... por algún azar... sentir algo por Yuri.

La esperanza iba a terminar por matarlo.

Saber la verdad era peor.

Saber que acaso Jean le correspondía lo hacía todo infinitamente peor.

Porque sabía que existía una posibilidad, porque sabía que de haber sido las cosas diferentes ambos habrían terminado juntos, Yuri podría haberle tenido o haberse entregado por completo, ¡ambos podrían de algún modo...!.

Cerro sus dedos contra sus palmas formando sendos puños y una vez más cerro los ojos, mordió sus labios y se dobló contra si tratando de controlar lo que le pasaba, porque su cuerpo y su alma se ponían en conflicto.

No sabía ni tan siquiera que debía de hacer

Era la simple verdad.

.

.

.

Dos partes de él luchaban con fuerza, el delicado rubio lo presentía.

Una de las dos terminaría tomando el control.

.

Una parte, la más caprichosa, la que por lo general lograba controlar excepto cuando no obtenía lo que quería, esa cuyos ojos y tacto se extendían más allá de sí mismo se esforzaba por convencer al adolescente... con voz dulce, sedosa e insinuante.

Ir con el sacerdote.

Lo conocía después de todo... y tenía un corazón de pollo.

Si no cedía a las lágrimas, a las suplicas, al dolor que Yuri no fingiría precisamente, sí que cedería a los besos suaves, a la piel de porcelana que sin duda podía desear y al ofrecimiento de su cuerpo sin macula.

Yuri sabía, al menos esa parte de sí que era caprichosa y conseguía todo lo que quería, que si lo intentaba podía conseguir que el sacerdote se rindiera, que le aceptara, incluso que le tomara.

Porque estaba tan condenado como Yuri.

Lo había visto en los ojos del sacerdote, en su alma, en su voz.

Bajo el arrepentimiento había amor.

Y si no era amor, al menos si un deseo gigantesco por él.

.

La otra, esa que era más humana, menos caprichosa y si entregada, esa que había amado a Leroy con el simple conocimiento de que no podría tenerle susurraba.

Susurraba de manera delicada y al borde del llanto que no se derramaba, que, por favor, Yuri se estuviera quieto.

Que no hiciera nada.

El precio de sus acciones podía ser demasiado alto no solo para él, si fuera solo él Yuri no tendría ningún problema con pagar el precio si obtenía lo que quería, sino también para Jean Jacques Leroy.

Bastaba verle para saber que sufría el infierno por causa de Yuri.

Bastaba verle para saber que la decisión de ser sacerdote la había tomado completamente seguro de lo que hacía, que tenía la vocación de ayudar a otras personas.

Yuri le había visto en la iglesia no iba a decirse a sí mismo que el hombre no era bueno.

Con el tiempo podía olvidarse de Yuri y continuar con su decisión, aunque dicha posibilidad fuese como un clavo ardiente en el pecho del muchacho, aceptaba que dicha verdad podía ser la mejor.

Después de todo, Yuri solo era un muchacho en la vida de un hombre que sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, y que ninguna culpa tenía de sus emociones –las de Yuri-

Pero por supuesto, Yuri era solo un adolescente jugando a haber madurado, y todo el amor que sentía por Leroy no tenía por qué ser de preciso... sacrificado.

Había sido afortunado por toda su vida hasta el momento en que había conocido al sacerdote, e incluso entonces había gozado de cierta suerte, el hado había jugado muy bien sus cartas al concederle los dones suficientes para que hasta aquel momento no hubiese conocido la derrota de verdad.

Era, en todo caso, un adolescente, y aquella palabra lo delataba por completo.

El capricho de la voluntad humana era extraño.

.

.

.

Y el día llego, la noche.... Los susurros callados y el llanto que no se derramaba estaban a horas de liberarse.

Jueves Santo

La devoción debería considerarse pecado.

El sacerdote canadiense se estremeció cuando vio ingresar al templo, detrás de su abuelo y con la misma actitud con que entrara desde la primera vez que le viera, avanzando a paso tranquilo, mentón elevado y mirada serena a Yuri Plisetsky

Sus labios no temblaban ni su mirada era esquiva, no busco a Jean, sus ojos presos de algún punto de la distancia, incapaz de volverse a los hombres y mujeres que le abrían paso a cada paso que su abuelo daba, ignorante de las miradas ansiosas y admirativas sobre su rostro de porcelana, sobre sus labios rosa, sobre su porte de bailarina.

Nikolai fue hasta la primera fila y su nieto se sentó a su lado como siempre, no parecía mirar nada más y aparentemente tampoco trato de buscarle.

Jean no sabía qué hacer.

Desde aquel beso no había vuelto a ver ni hablar con Yuri, el muchacho se había encerrado en el hogar con su abuelo sin salir de su autoimpuesta prisión.

Si Jean debía confesar, diría que había asumido aquello como un alivio inmerecido, se había sentido incapaz en aquellos días de volver a ver a Yuri sin, en el proceso, correr el peligro de echarse a sus pies y juramentar un amor que no debía sentir.

No verlo hacía las cosas más sencillas porque en esos días los sueños dejaron de existir.

No más palabras robadas a la fantasía, no más abrazos que aunque celestiales le hacían sentirse infeliz al pensar una vez despierto en ellos, no más besos que se anunciaban prohibidos antes de obtenerlos.

No más de aquel muchacho de apariencia angelical bailando en su mente y memoria.

No más aquellas frases imposibles que el muchacho solía decir en sus sueños.

_"te amo, te amare para siempre"_

Con aquella voz apasionada y dedicada.

No más miradas devotas y entregadas, no más de su figura fantasmal perdiéndose entre sus brazos ni su toque de escarcha sobre su cuello y su rostro escondiéndose avergonzado en su pecho.

Se estremeció.

Aunque supiera que estaba bien, que era lo mejor... ¡Cómo extrañaba los sueños!

Como extrañaba su voz clara, a veces suave, a veces sedosa, insinuante, animada o divertida; como extrañaba, aunque fuesen fruto de su imaginación, sus miradas dulces y entregadas, su tacto de seda, y aquellos momentos en que la vida parecía demasiado para ambos.

Volvió a fijar su mirada en los Plisetsky, el muchacho se quedó repentinamente quieto como si adivinara que él, Jean, le estaba mirando, vio como poco a poco bajaba la mirada hasta fijarla en el suelo y unía sus manos en un gesto perpetuo.

Jean tuvo que hacer un nuevo esfuerzo para apartar los ojos y fijarlos esta vez en Nikolai Plisetsky, aún no se había disculpado con el buen caballero por su salida intempestiva y su falta de tacto al no despedirse.

Pero tampoco debía espantarse, Nikolai no dejaría de ir a la iglesia, sería sencillo hablar con él, una vez la vigilia acabara.

Posiblemente no supiera nada, y era mejor que las cosas se quedarán así.

Un viento leve cerca suyo le advirtió que era hora de empezar con la liturgia, avanzo a dictar el sermón.

Las palabras salieron de su boca, con ese tono elevado que por lo general se daba cuando el alma y el cuerpo no son uno, y en este caso Jean no podía ni debía permitir que su alma hablara, aunque por dentro se sintiera el más miserable de los hombres y el más grande de los traidores por como hacía las cosas, con la razón ocupada por alguien que no debía estar allí.

Con un suspiro logro continuar.

Sabiendo que debería tomar una decisión muy pronto.

_"este es mi cuerpo, que esta noche será dado por vosotros"_

_"esta es mi sangre..."_

_"que será derramada por vosotros"_

Los vio avanzar uno a uno y en cada ocasión dijo aquello, de reojo pudo ver como el hermoso rubio de la primera fila se quedaba quieto donde estaba sentado con los ojos fijos en las imágenes que estaban frente suyo.

Nunca se había perdido la comunión

.

.

.

Yuri trataba de mantenerse quieto allí donde estaba, con los ojos bien puestos en la brillante cruz dorada que dominaba parte del entramado decorativo de la iglesia.

Tratando, de algún modo, de no rendirse en el proceso.

Sabía que si le veía a los ojos terminaría cometiendo una locura.

Pero tampoco podía ignorar los cuchicheos que comenzaban a correr, aún más si uno de dichos cuchicheos estaban detrás de él en la segunda fila donde una voz chillona trataba de decir en voz baja.

 _"¿De verdad no va a comulgar?"_  con el tono escandalizado y sorprendido.

 _"Shh, te va a oír"_  decía otra voz, de hombre joven con cierta risa bien controlada.

 _"No lo creo ¿es que acaso no notas que esta distraído? que grosero... hacerle algo así al padre Leroy"_ volvía a hablar la otra, el adolescente sintió la sangre arder y su rostro se deformo en una mueca mitad furia mitad espanto, hasta que logro ubicar bien los comentario y se volvió, con la mirada asesina y una amenaza callada en ella, incluso su agarre contra la madera era tan fuerte que las uñas de sus dedos se habían incrustado en ella, creyó oír un crujido leve y pudo ver a quienes hablaban.

Eran jóvenes, aunque no tanto como él, él tenía los ojos vacíos como la estepa y del color del hielo cuando se vuelve azulado a causa de las luces del amanecer, ella tenía el cabello del color del trigo antes de temporada y los ojos castaños de la tierra cuando dejaba de ser nevada.

Ella se calló palideciendo un poco y el chico le devolvió la mirada retador ante la amenaza de la suya, los dientes de Yuri rechinaron un poco, causando un sonido lo suficientemente bajo como para no ser oído.

Quiso decir algo, algo como  _"cierren la puta boca, o voy a cerrárselas personalmente"_ cuando sintió un toque leve, muy leve en su hombro, se volvió, era su abuelo cuya mirada decía que por favor no hiciera ninguna locura, tomo aire y cerró los ojos buscando calmarse, no quería, en verdad no quería...

Al abrir de vuelta sus ojos, los fijo de automático en la corta fila, los feligreses ya terminaban de comulgar.

Cinco personas.

Volvió a mirar a su abuelo.

Se dijo a si mismo que no... que no lo hiciera ¿Es que acaso no entendía que si volvía a acercarse a Jean cometería una locura?

Pero su ansiedad fue más.

Puso como excusa ante sí mismo que la culpa era de la pareja que había cuchicheado detrás de él y se levantó, sin mirar a la cara a Nikolai Plisetsky, ignorando el breve agarre que este había intentado en su brazo.

Sus pasos apurados lo condujeron al final de la fila, y se puso detrás de una mujer anciana y comenzó a respirar pausadamente tratando de controlar los repentinamente acelerados latidos de su corazón.

_"es la última vez"_

Se dijo a sí mismo.

La última que buscaba estar cerca de ese hombre, la última porque en verdad iba a ser difícil verle a la cara sin sentir sus mejillas encenderse escarlatas, ni dejando escapar la súplica en su mirada que nunca en su voz.

Quería, por una vez, actuar decentemente y entender.

Entender de una buena vez que no podía tener todo lo que quería; que de todas formas no había nada, más allá de la innegable atracción, que fuese bueno entre ambos, se afectaban mutuamente y sin duda dañaban.

Yuri no quería aspirar a él, aunque ya lo hiciera, por el simple hecho que más allá de sí mismo no tenía nada que ofrecer y si demasiado que arrebatar.

Una vida por unos segundos de pasión no era precisamente lo mejor.

Estaba seguro que de algún modo ambos terminarían arrepintiéndose.

Si al menos fuese solo él.

Pero también estaba Leroy, la posibilidad de hacerle daño a él le destrozaba.

De repente sintió pánico.

 _"No puedo"_  Pensó, porque no podía enfrentarse a Jean, no podía ponerse frente suyo y esperar ser decente a la vez porque le faltaba el valor y la voluntad de hacerlo, Yuri le amaba lo suficiente para querer estar cerca suyo y que la posibilidad de una vida sin él hiciera que su corazón sangrara de dolor.

Pero también le faltaba la experiencia, el grado de afecto y la voluntad que son necesarios cuando uno está dispuesto a sacrificarse por amor y hacer las cosas bien alejándose... si estaba cerca suyo, y esto Yuri lo entendía muy en el fondo de su alocada consciencia, a Yuri le faltaba la fuerza para decirse a sí mismo  _"no"_  si estaba cerca suyo él... se olvidaba de sus decisiones y simplemente actuaba por instinto... el pánico le domino al entender aquello en ese preciso momento y volvió, como ya era costumbre, a maldecirse... ¿En que estaba pensando al...? Levanto al fin la mirada del piso, dispuesto a abandonar la cola y la iglesia en ese preciso instante, no podía, si estaba cerca de él...

Y entonces se encontró a sí mismo frente al sacerdote que le miraba también.

Se quedó quieto y el tiempo amenazo, no con dejar de existir, sino con hacerse repentinamente pesado e insoportable.

El aire empezó a faltarle y sus ojos amenazaron con llenarse de lágrimas.

Se apretó las manos en un intento fútil de darse fuerza a sí mismo e hizo acopio ya no del valor que tenía sino de todo su orgullo y amor propio para no colapsar en aquel momento.

Logró sostener apenas la mirada del sacerdote que parecía sorprendido.

 _"El cuerpo de cristo"_  escucho de su boca y apenas tuvo tiempo de recordar que debía hacer algo... ¿Qué era?... bajo la mirada y por reflejo entreabrió la boca.

.

.

.

Jean no supo que hacer en el momento preciso en que vio a Yuri frente suyo.

No esperaba que se acercara, no después de verlo con la mirada perdida bien sentado en la banca.

Sus miradas cruzaron solo para ver como la del más joven se llenaba de pánico ante algo que al parecer no tenía intención de hacer.

Parecía estar preguntando ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

Jean recurrió a todos sus años mostrando sonrisas incluso cuando no quería para mantenerse tranquilo, no se le iba a caer la copa en ese momento. Por desesperante que la situación pareciera.

 _"El cuerpo de cristo"_  dijo y su voz se oyó serena, controlada por completo.

Vio el shock de su mirada y sintió pena de él, parecía tan perdido, se preguntó si era su culpa... si acaso... entonces el rubio bajo la mirada para no sostenerse más de la suya e, inclinando leve la cabeza, entreabrió los labios.

Los ojos de Jean se abrieron sorprendidos, y no era algo que se le pudiese reclamar, Yuri siempre había extendido las manos para recibir el sacramento, nunca había... hecho aquello.

Sintió, por un segundo, las manos temblar.

Hasta que vio cómo, una vez más, sus ojos se abrían también como si recién entendiera lo que había hecho, al tiempo que sus mejillas se coloreaban en tono de rojo.

Supo que debía apresurarse y dejar de admirarlo antes de que todos hablaran.

Ya hablaban demasiado.

Movió su mano....

.

.

.

_"Amen, padre"_

Esas únicas palabras eran lo que había salido de su boca, incapaz de volver a verle y sentarse al lado de su abuelo sin poder mirarle de vuelta.

Iba a ser regañado no le cabía la menor duda... y lo peor de todo... aunque estaba aterrado... No se arrepentía.

No volvió a cruzar miradas con el sacerdote en toda la noche, dedicado a orar como los otros, la vigilia era algo importante para la fe católica.

De hecho, y esto Yuri lo sospechaba más que saberlo, debía ser importante también para otras religiones.

Arrodillado y con las manos apoyadas en los reposabrazos solo pudo orar, por una sabiduría que no tenía.

.

.

.

Pero... las hadas, las ondinas, las ninfas, los faunos... esos seres... simplemente no son sacrificados.

O reciben, por las buenas.

O roban, por las malas.

Pero nunca.

Absolutamente nunca.

Son capaces de renunciar.

.

Yuri no lo sabía

.

Y, dadas las cosas que ocurrieron después, es lo único que puede, en alguna medida, justificarle


	6. Parte 6

_Viernes._

La mano derecha del adolescente estaba elevada casi a la altura del hombro y su mirada fija y controlada no se apartó del blanco colgado de un árbol a treinta metros de donde estaba, sus labios se fruncieron en un gesto de concentración lo mismo que el ceño y disparo sin apartar los ojos ni temblarle la mano.

Bajo la mano tras el disparo y camino a pasos largos y decididos allí donde estaba el blanco, para poder ver donde había dado la bala.

Normalmente corría para ver aquello, sus labios se entreabrían de curiosidad y bajo la atenta mirada de su abuelo descubría encantado que estaba en el centro, o muy cerca.

Aquella no era una ocasión semejante, incapaz de soportar la mirada decepcionada de su único familiar había salido de la casa para practicar con el arma... detuvo sus pasos una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del árbol y del circulo blanco y negro que colgaba de él... miro la bala descubriendo que su concentración era la misma al menos en ese caso, había pegado, una vez más, en el centro.

Un círculo perfecto lo decía sin duda.

Era el quinto intento y como en los otros cuatro no había cometido error alguno a la hora de dar el disparo.

Como si toda su turbación no estuviera haciendo mella en él, como si los meses caminando como un fantasma por los pasillos y llorando cual Magdalena no hubiesen sido más que fruto de una imaginación demasiado fértil.

Estaba demasiado calmado para todo lo que había ocurrido.

Y eso lo aterraba.

Porque sabía que una vez dejara de disparar, aquello volvería, el dolor agonizante, el miedo, las lágrimas, el anhelo.

Ese saber, esa espera... todo aquello era una tortura que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

Miro a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie le veía, y miro el arma, era de un hermoso y vibrante trabajado, había sido propiedad de un antiguo noble ruso, ascendiente en cuarto grado de Yuri, Alexei "Liosha" Plisetsky que había contado con la gracia del Zar, de quién había recibido en cofre de madera negra un regalo único, aquella arma de fuego que aún un par de siglos después funcionaba como nueva en las manos de Yuri, había sido en sus tiempos un tirador respetado –y temido- que si las leyendas eran ciertas no solo había acabado con las vidas de algunos animales sino de retadores en duelos escondidos.

Yuri había estaba decidido a ser tan buen tirador como lo había sido su aquel antepasado suyo, su arrogancia enriquecida por su imaginación sobre el hombre le había llevado a pensar antes que disparar era una cosa que todo hombre debía saber.

Parecía ser la única actividad que aún se sostenía en él sin amenazar con pensar en el sacerdote. 

Quizá porque era una actividad violenta.

Por supuesto su abuelo, que por lo general era un ángel benefactor con Yuri, había señalado que era completamente innecesario que su precioso nieto aprendiera a disparar, comentando en un tono suave que siendo esos tiempos diferentes y disparar algo poco necesario en un pueblo tan tranquilo como el suyo dichas actividades podían llegar a ser incluso peligrosas para él.

Pero Yuri le había convencido haciendo uso de una encantadora expresión y un comentario suave.

 _"Solo deseo agradarte abuelo y demostrar a nuestros otros amigos que soy digno de ser tu nieto"_  al terminar aquellas palabras había bajado los ojos al suelo unos segundos antes de elevarlos hasta su abuelo y sonreírle con un tono tan encantador que el buen hombre había cedido en su solicitud, siendo joven la caza también había sido placer de Nikolai, pero eso había sido antes de conocer a su esposa.

Un suspiro escapo de la hermosa boca del hermoso rubio en aquel momento empezando su caminata de vuelta a la casa, mientras recordaba la conversación, Yuri no deseaba llevarle la contraria a su abuelo, habría hecho cualquier cosa por complacerlo, pero en aquella ocasión... hacer lo que Nikolai quería, le resultaba muy difícil.

Consciente de que no volvería a ver a Jean su cuerpo, su mente y su alma se habían complotado en contra suya y habían actuado antes de que Yuri recuperara su propio autocontrol y pudiese retroceder, cada ocasión había reaccionado demasiado tarde y eso lo avergonzaba y humillaba más de lo que podía poner en palabras.

Sus dedos se cerraron en torno a la pistola, y se sobresaltó solo para que una vez mirada descubrir que tenía echado el seguro... volvía a perder los cabales de solo pensarlo...

Su único deseo era ver a Jean, sin importar nada, su vida, su alma y todo lo demás le respondían a él únicamente... y conocedor de que Leroy no le era ... indiferente, le resultaba más difícil controlarse.

Los susurros de su caprichosa mente continuaban a media voz se cofnundian con el resto de sus pensamientos... insinuando a media voz, insistiendo en un tono dulce y sedoso que no sabía que podía usar... y que de ser usado le encendería las mejillas por lo sugestivo que sonaría.

Tratando de detenerlos busco pensar de vuelta en su abuelo, diciéndose que aquello no le gustaría al buen hombre que le había cuidado desde que era apenas un infante, posiblemente se sintiera decepcionado de Yuri y su poca diligencia a la hora de cumplir con sus recomendaciones... por no decir que Yuri lo último que quería era decepcionarlo.

Tenía razones por demás para pensar así de él, pero pronto terminarían las vacaciones, Yuri pediría disculpas antes de irse, inclinaría la cabeza en sus rodillas y pediría si no ayuda, al menos si una recomendación alguna frase que le ayudara en la separación no solo del hombre que amaba sino del anciano que era su única familia... y una vez lejos podría controlarse o no hacerlo, después de todo aún no había llegado el momento de su caída.

Ni llegaría.

Elevo la mirada una vez más hasta el árbol y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al mismo que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se congelaron sin razón aparente.

Retrocedió un paso sin apartar los ojos.

Un cuervo de negro plumaje se había posado sobre la madera del blanco... oscuro como oscura es la noche el animal movía la cabeza de un lado a otro como mirándole directo y sin razón.

Tenía un porte admirable, incluso para ser un cuervo, las alas negras eran hermosas cuando de cuando en cuando las abría y el pico pequeño estaba cerrado.

Pero sus ojos.

Negros como la noche y oscuros en su profunda mirada veían a los ojos de Yuri y el muchacho, junto a su consciencia empezó a tener miedo.

De todos los animales solo los gatos tenían algo del afecto del más joven.

Odiaba a los perros y por las noches estos también le odiaban aunque por el día le dejaran en paz.

Las aves solo le gustaban cuando tenían bonito plumaje que unir a un canto suave al mediodía, porque por las mañanas y en la madrugada a Yuri le gustaba dormir.

Retrocedió un paso en el preciso momento en que el cuervo grazno, porque la sangre comenzaba a helársele en las venas y la sensación de  _"peligro"_  empezaba a anunciarse en luces de neón dentro de su imaginación.

Un nuevo graznido le obligo a prestar atención devuelta al animal, que comenzaba a saltar sobre sus patas. Y a lo lejos una campana anunciaba el mediodía.

El ave le miro de vuelta a los ojos.

El adolescente sintió que el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies.

Y sus hombros empezaron a temblar lo mismo que su pecho a subir y bajar intermitentemente.

Una suerte de instinto le decía que se alejara del animal cuanto antes.

Como si supiera que algo iba mal con este, lo mismo que con la sensación de vigilia que había en el aire, como si alguien, no muy lejos esperará atento por lo que pasaría a continuación.

Yuri sentía una mirada sobre sí, una mirada porque la mirada del animal no era de animal sino de hombre... de monstruo... de un demonio.

Un susurro de su memoria le retrocedió a un año en el pasado, antes de conocer a Jean, cuando había escuchado a Georgi Popovich contar una leyenda.

No la recordaba por completo, apenas y le prestaba atención al mayor cuando este contaba cuentos, porque desdeñaba a todo aquello que fuese fantasía.

Aunque el mismo pareciese salido de un cuento de esos... quizá por eso.

Pero recordaba una parte atraído por la oscuridad de la misma.

_"se supone que está muerto, y como está muerto todos los demonios son liberados por ese día, los fantasmas, las almas de los muertos... los duendes, y a veces... cosas más oscuras"_

Recordó su mirada en el vagón del tren, aquella a medio camino entre la dulzura y el encanto; volvió a mirar al ave.

Esta entreabrió el pico.

Y Yuri, por primera vez, creyó comprender.

La voz que susurraba en su mente comenzó a reír de manera ingrata y desesperada junto con la otra que se había mantenido callada, hasta fusionarse ambas en una sola que gemía perdida.

Abas parecían arañar las paredes de su cordura con garras de hielo y un dolor profundo, no físico sino de otra naturaleza empezó a hacer mella en él.

Se abrazó a sí mismo tratando de controlarlo, pero le era imposible.

Comenzaba a entender algunas cosas.

No todas buenas.

Y el horror de su propia situación le golpeo con la suficiente fuerza como para soltar un grito que le heló las venas a cuantos le escucharon.

 

.

.

.

Cuando Nikolai Plisetsky y la servidumbre que le acompañaba en la casa llegaron al lugar donde el grito se había escuchado encontraron a Yuri, el muchacho de rubios cabellos, tirado en el suelo, con un arma al lado y un pájaro negro revoloteando sobre su pecho.

Por un momento el anciano se temió lo peor y toco a su nieto pero este estaba tibio aun y el pulso se podía sentir.

Al tocar su frente, descubrió con sorpresa y horror que la frente del más joven... hervía.

.

.

.

Estaba libre.

Por primera vez desde el momento exacto en que abriese los ojos al mundo, Yuri era libre por completo, había llegado a ese punto en que el capricho había sido más fuerte que el amor y eso le llevaba a querer echar a reír aunque el cuerpo mortal que lo contenía temblara bajo los embates de una sorpresa que en realidad no debería haber sentido.

La llegada de Jean había sido realmente afortunada.

Al menos para aquella parte del muchacho que era mágica.

Con los ojos cerrados podía confesarse a sí mismo que no se sentía culpable en lo absoluto de haberse sometido a sí mismo a tanto dolor, la parte humana, esa que era entregada y más débil aunque fingiese ser la más fuerte y arrogante había terminado por ceder al dolor y dormía inconsciente.

En cambio la parte caprichosa, mágica controlaba todo, al fin el maestro de la orquesta podía hacer lo que quisiera y no habría nada que lo detuviera.

Las emociones humanas eran extrañamente útiles llegado el momento.

El hada había visto su oportunidad en el preciso momento en que quedo embelesado por los ojos azules de Leroy.

Para alguien como él, un mestizo, un amor prohibido solo serviría para una de dos: o enviarlo a la tumba víctima del desfallecimiento emocional u obligarlo a tomar por la fuerza lo que con suaves palabras no podía obtener.

Yuri había ido al primero porque su corazón era más amante que el de un simple mortal y en su naturaleza la crueldad no tenía tanto hogar como quería creer.

Su parte humana se había sentido tan desesperada y asustada ante aquella primera mirada que la mágica se había estremecido a causa de aquello.

Antes de Jean ambas partes del muchacho habían estado en armonía, por su naturaleza el hada estaba encantada con el arte y los movimientos gráciles de la escuela de ballet y podía ser muy dedicado, la parte humana tenía la voluntad y el ánimo suficiente para querer dedicarse a una cosa y no solicitar más afecto que el que exigía de parte de su madre, cuando está vivía y de su abuelo que siempre se había dedicado a él.

La parte mágica se había declarado satisfecha con la admiración callada, y la parte humana había decidido que esas personas no le interesaban.

La parte mágica había puesto la mirada dulce y melancólica junto al paso elegante y el porte de bailarina, la parte humana había completado el cuadro con una arrogancia insultante y el ánimo adolescente en que gritaba que el mundo no le importaba.

Rebeldía.

Y ambas se habían sabido complementar.

Pero solo hasta que Jean había aparecido.

Entonces la humana había retrocedido con miedo y el hada había tratado de avanzar hasta tocar ese algo que le atraía.

Era como ver dos fuerzas luchando contra sí.

El hada no podía renunciar, su veleidosa naturaleza le llevaba a querer algo en el momento en que lo veía y convertir el mundo en un infierno si no lo obtenía.

Cuando niño solo ser humano y no querer decepcionar al abuelo le había impedido armar rabietas del tamaño de un país.

Ignorando por aquella misma razón a la parte humana que buscaba asesinar los sentimientos que el extranjero le provocaba había ido hasta lo profundo del subconsciente despertando las capacidades que habían dormido en su cuerpo todos esos años.

Había bastado un susurro en la noche, cuando Yuri lograba conciliar el sueño tras el llanto, para que Leroy le cediera el control de sus sueños... después de eso había sido fácil continuar con ellos cada noche, al dormir y en el fondo tanto la parte humana como la mágica habían estado satisfechos.

Porque eran uno solo en realidad.

La mágica era más sincera a la hora expresar sus deseos.

Quería.

Así de simple.

Se encargaba de idear y luego mostrar los susurros suaves, la insinuación y el ofrecimiento de los besos que de alguna forma el mortal siempre lograba esquivar –ya fuera despertándose u ofreciéndole té incluso en sueños- a veces buscaba el tacto de Jean en sus sueños, se abrazaba contra él y suspiraba quedo buscando de algún modo explicarle al hombre cuanto lo amaba, que haría lo que fuera porque él lo eligiera sobre todas las cosas en la realidad humana.

Y entonces la parte humana actuaba, reclamaba que Jean-Jacques Leroy tenía derecho a decidir sin una voz susurrándole cuando estaba dormido.

Esa lucha terminaba por mermar las fuerzas del muchacho cuando estaba consciente, caminaba como un fantasma en los pasillos, ignorante en parte de las cosas que hacía en nombre de aquel afecto que al fin y al cabo no debía ser.

Esas cosas nunca acababan bien.

Pero había continuado con aquello y podría haber continuado en el tiempo de separación, incluso acabando con la vida del anciano Nikolai en el proceso si su volubilidad llegaba al punto en que la espera le fuese insoportable.

El canadiense le amaba, lo sabía, y por ello aunque los años pasarán al final terminaría siendo suyo.

Podía permitirse esperar, se había dicho removiéndose como un gusano en el fondo de la mente.

Pero había ocurrido aquello.

La parte humana sufría demasiado y aquello había derivado en el forzado beso que había terminado destruyéndolo todo.

Yuri –ambas partes de él- habían caído por completo y perdido el norte... el sur, el este y el oeste en aquel beso, y había sido infinitamente mejor que un sueño.

El toque, la caricia, la fuerza... todo aquello le había derretido hasta el punto que la simple separación se le había antojado un infierno.

Pero entonces al ver sus ojos, su expresión, el arrepentimiento y el horror había sentido por primera vez de verdad las ganas de llorar y eso había impedido que pudiera hacerlo.

Un ser como él no podía llorar.

Las lágrimas de un ser mágico como él lo era por lo general eran perlas perfectas...

Y aquel cuerpo era, quisiera o no, humano.

Tarde o temprano ambas partes se fusionarían, cuando dejaran de luchar entre sí.

La última semana había sido la más dolorosa.

Yuri, consciente de lo mal que había actuado, había logrado imponer su voluntad humana sobre la mágica impidiendo por primera vez que los sueños hicieran de las suyas, deseando, así fuera de forma subconsciente, que la separación y el alejamiento hicieran su trabajo y diese a Leroy la oportunidad de olvidarle.

Aunque Yuri no pudiese ni aunque pasara esa y mil vidas más tratando de olvidarle.

Una jaula de hierro se había formado a su alrededor en la mente original y el hada había terminado por ceder hasta que habían cruzado las puertas de la iglesia y curiosa había asomado la cabeza entre los ojos mortales para ver a Leroy.

Entonces la debilidad había terminado por vencer al muchacho.

Era joven y pobre de él no sabía lo que era en realidad.

Era el primero en dos siglos cuya sangre era lo suficientemente fuerte como para considerarse mágico.

Era normal que en los relatos se hubiera perdido el conocimiento.

Su cárcel se había roto en cuestión de segundos.

Y al final estaba libre.

Libre...

Y sabía lo que debía hacer.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos y con el cuerpo temblándole miro al techo, estaba aún rodeado por su abuelo, y la familia que había servido a los Plisetsky desde hacía años, cuando habían podido al fin volver a pagar su servidumbre.

Fijando los orbes en ellos supo que la pareja adulta no iría al pueblo, y su abuelo estaba ordenando que trajeran al médico.

El hijo mayor salió corriendo, pero no importaba tampoco porque él no diría nada, no era bien visto en el pueblo desde que se había interesado en una muchacha de otro pueblo.

El problema era la hija de la pareja.

Ella hablaría.

Era de las que necesitaban contar los chismes en el momento en que rozaban sus labios.

Cerró los ojos de vuelta y se quejó.

-Agua –susurro en voz baja y ellos lo miraron, las manos del anciano Nikolai acariciaron su frente y Yuri se permitió disfrutar de la caricia aun en medio de la fiebre –Abuelo –susurro con infinito cariño –agua... por favor –gimió.

La pareja salió apurada pero no así la hija de la pareja, esa se quedó unos minutos más mirando al muchacho admirando su talle y preparando la descripción que daría.

Tan perdida que solo pudo gritar cuando el agarre del más joven se cerró como hierro alrededor de su muñeca, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y el anciano que estaba al lado quiso decir algo pero el rubio hablo antes.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses –hablaba con los dientes apretado –ni siquiera lo intentes... -su voz salía agitada -si cuentas que me he desmayado... a tus conocidos en el pueblo... lo sabré y cuando me recupere... -tomo una bocanada de aire porque hablar le resultaba difícil, los ojos se le freían, pero era necesario, debía de aterrarla lo suficiente –cuando me recupere voy a buscarte y te desollare viva ¿Entiendes? Así que más te vale no decir nada –término soltándola como si su toque le asqueara y dejando caer la pálida muñeca contra el lecho... -¡Fuera! –gritó, causando que la jovencita saliera corriendo.

Sintió la mirada de su abuelo sobre suyo, reclamándole silenciosa su actitud incoherente.

Hablo antes de escuchar su regaño.

-No quiero que nadie lo sepa, no quiero que lo sepan porque sabrían la razón... no ayudaré a la vanidad de nadie a decir que me merezco lo que me está pasando... prefiero morirme antes de permitirlo.

-Exageras –susurro la voz calmada –nadie lo sabe.

-Pero alguien podría... tú lo sabes y yo no quiero que nadie más lo sepa... debe quedarse aquí... debe quedarse –termino, cerrando los ojos y hundiéndose en la inconsciencia.

Eran las tres cuando escucho de vuelta las recomendaciones del médico.

_"Demasiado estrés"_

_"se recuperara pronto"_

_"es joven y fuerte, solo dele este jarabe y estas pastillas a las horas indicadas"_

Lo usual.

Cerró los ojos de vuelta para dormir, necesitaba dormir.

Más tarde haría lo que tuviese que hacer.

.

.

.

Jean no podía quitarse a Yuri de la mente.

Si no volvía al momento de aquel maravilloso beso.

Se quedaba estancado en el momento en que se había separado y la culpa le había devorado de adentro para afuera.

En el instante en que la culpa se le había aparecido en el rostro y la idílica expresión de aquella rubia beldad se había resquebrajado como la superficie de un espejo.

No habían sido necesarias palabras.

Pero...

Como le había dolido.

Y allí estaba pensativo, queriendo no arrepentirse y aun así haciéndolo, preguntándose si aquello sería así siempre solo era una prueba del destino y Dios.

Tantas cosas.

Si al menos no estuviera tan arrepentido Jean habría podido tomar una decisión.

Pero lo incorrecto del acto, la imposibilidad de ver aquello como puro y limpio en comparación a cómo veía a Yuri en su mente... le destruía de a poco.

Errando los ojos hizo lo que había estado haciendo en todo el día.

Orar.

De nuevo.

.

.

.

Sus manos estaban unidas en el gesto que por lo general se toma para la oración, arrodillado en el suelo de su habitación continuo con ello por horas hasta que tocaron las nueve de la noche.

Por alguna razón en ese momento sus rezos se detuvieron como tragados por un tornado y abrió los ojos.

La temperatura de la habitación, baja por lo general comenzó a descender aún más hasta el punto en que no le habría sorprendido encontrar escarcha en ella.

Se abrazó a sí mismo de manera automática buscando con la mirada un abrigo que le ayudara a soportarlo, antes de ir a encender la chimenea.

Unos toques en la puerta de su hogar le detuvieron de sus intenciones.

Confundido ya que no esperaba visitas a esas horas fue en aquella dirección, supuso que sería el sacristán o algún familiar del encantador monaguillo que tenía.

Eran los únicos que habría creído capaces de ir a visitarle a esas horas.

Abrió la puerta sin temor y el viento frio de afuera ingreso con fuerza.

Aun así no tuvo tiempo ni de estremecerse.

Frente suyo, con el mentón elevado y la misma mirada enfebrecida que le viera aquella vez en la estación, se encontraba Yuri Plisetsky.

Tan hermoso e irreal como siempre.

Un jadeo de sorpresa escapo de sus labios.

Yuri vestía de blanco, pantalones y camiseta blanca, lo mismo que los borcegos que llevaba en los pies, su rubia cabeza dejaba los largos cabellos volar libres al viento que corría y sus labios estaban incluso más rojos que de costumbre.

Poco a poco su expresión decidida libero una cálida y encantadora sonrisa.

-Buenas noches padre –dijo con una voz de terciopelo que casi le obligo a retroceder – ¿puedo pasar? –preguntó, al ver que el sacerdote no podía contestarle.

Jean recordó que respirar era una necesidad y mira tú por donde él también tenía una voz.

-Yuri –dijo apenas -¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó, lo primero que le paso por la mente...

El muchacho le miro sorprendido, con una expresión de esas que a veces te obligan a sonrojarte.

Entonces sonrió.

-He venido para verle ¿De verdad va a dejarme aquí fuera? –Le sostuvo la mirada y entonces los hombros le temblaron –Por favor, yo necesitaba... necesito hablar con usted... por favor –susurro.

Había pasado toda la tarde rezando para tener fuerzas frente a ese muchacho... y en ierto mood las tenía, pero dejarlo fuera con aquel frío no habría sido propio de Jean.

_ Adelante. _

Dijo.

Ignorante de la burlona sonrisa que se formó en los labios del duende.

.

.

.

Ningún ser mágico entra en hogar humano y cristiano sin ser invitado previamente.

Una cosa es la mente de uno de los habitantes.

Pero pisar el suelo puede, literalmente, matarte.

Yuri lo sabía.

Su cuerpo mortal dormía rendido a la debilidad.

No así él.

.

.

.

Jean servía té, siempre tenía té por alguna extraña razón, y Yuri observaba su perfil aristocrático, sus atractivos rasgos y sus labios que no sonreían... por lo general Jean sonreían... pero no lo hacía en aquel momento, quiso suspirar resignado.

Pero no se le pasó por la mente en ningún momento retroceder.

Leroy se sentó frente a Yuri una vez estuvieron servidas las tazas y el más joven tomo una para oler el contenido.

Lo hizo en silencio y cerrando los ojos de tal modo que las rubias pestañas tocaran sus mejillas blancas, sintiendo la preocupada mirada del sacerdote encima de él.

Poco a poco los abrió y fijo los ojos en los azules del hombre que le miraba, un encuentro único... el corazón, si es que lo tenía, le dio un salto en el pecho y su mirada lo delato, pudo ver la mirada de comprensión en los ojos de Jean y a prisa hablo.

-Te amo –declaró sin titubeos ni dudas ni todo el discurso que tenía planeado previamente, frente a sus ojos y con esas palabras sintió como su plan caía igual que un castillo de naipes al que se le ha dedicado demasiado tiempo.

Los ojos de Leroy se abrieron de par en par sorprendidos por las palabras que repentinas habían escapado de los labios de su inesperado invitado.

Por un momento no supo que hacer.

¿Qué se supone que debes hacer si estas en una situación como esa?

Si él fuese un hombre común se habría reído, habría echado los brazos alrededor de Yuri y habría dado vueltas con el muchacho en brazos por toda la estancia.

Pero no lo era.

Y aunque su corazón moría, sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer.

Bajo la mirada y dejo su taza de té en la mesa que los separaba.

-No sabes lo que dices –susurro, con un tono entre dolido y sereno que le habría roto el corazón al muchacho si este fuera el mismo que aquella primera vez, ahora solo era un espíritu que de algún modo se había hecho corpóreo –Eres demasiado joven Yuri... aun no has conocido a las personas adecuadas, si visto lo que es el amor de verdad... tú...

-Yo te amo –le interrumpió el adolescente mirándole a los ojos con un rastro de estrés en la mirada –te amo –repitió suavemente –créeme por favor –su voz se oyó tan dulce que el mayor tembló un poco, quizá por el frio –Te amo tanto que a veces creo que voy a morirme por eso –susurro al fin, viéndole, Yuri sabía que debía encontrar el modo de solucionar su metida de pata.

-No... -contestó al fin el mayor y el más joven tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no rodar los ojos... necesitaba que la decisión fuese completamente de Leroy está vez –Yuri no lo entiendes, no debes... no está bien.

-¿Cómo no puede estar bien?... ¿Realmente crees eso? Yo sé que tú también lo sientes –sus labios se entreabrieron aprovechando la belleza que el gesto le daba –Cuando te besé...

Jean se levantó en aquel momento, como si las últimas palabras le hubieran obligado a hacerlo y miro con cierto regaño y miedo en la mirada al más joven.

-Fue un error –logró decir tratando de que su voz no temblara a pesar de todo, de que Yuri lo entendiera.

-Fue un error Yuri, eres demasiado joven para entenderlo, pero fue un error –aseguro mirándole.

El rubio tomo un respiro aunque sus ojos delataron lo mucho que aquellas palabras le habían dolido.

Se levantó también y quiso avanzar, topándose con la pequeña mesita que los separaba, la miro y suspiro.

-¿Realmente lo crees así? –elevo el mentón de un modo que a mayor se le antojo casi animal, como un tigre decidiendo si el momento era el indicado para saltar sobre su presa.

Su cuerpo se había puesto recto y su porte era una delicia para la vista.

Por no hablar de sus largas piernas y su talle estrecho.

Las mejillas se le encendieron al entender la razón de aquel acto repentino cuando vio el triunfo en los ojos del adolescente; era claro como la superficie de un manantial que Yuri sabía, mejor que nadie, lo que cualquier persona, hombre o mujer, sentía cuando le veían, cuando los ojos se posaban sobre su piel de alabastro y su porte aristocrático... sobre aquella belleza que definitivamente no podía ser humana.

Se sintió ofendido en cierto grado ante aquello y sus ojos adquirieron una dureza extraña.

 _-Lo creo_  –dijo con más fuerza en la voz - _Yuri... no es amor, puede que lo parezca, incluso que se asemeje en cierto modo a ello._

_Pero definitivamente no es amor._

_Cuando es amor._

_Hay paz._

Y ni tú ni yo hemos tenido paz, lo sé.

Sin saber cómo había terminado alejándose de donde estaban y el caminaba frente a la chimenea, porque quería alejarse, no había sido buena idea dejar entrar al muchacho.

Volvió a ver al joven, que le miraba parado donde lo había visto la primera vez, parecía molesto por lo que había escuchado, se mordía con nerviosismo el labio inferior.

-Bien –dijo al final, caminando hacia él, Jean ni siquiera intento retroceder, consciente de que se acercaba un momento de prueba que debía soportar con valor o terminaría a los pies del muchacho y lo arruinaría.

No debía caer.

Aunque la tentación viniera precisamente de aquel a quién amaba desesperadamente.

El hermoso rubio se detuvo frente a él, a centímetros de distancia y sus manos, heladas como una superficie de hielo, se elevaron con cuidado hasta posarse en sus mejillas.

Sus miradas conectaron.

Verde y azul

Esmeralda y zafiro.

Conectadas y enfrentadas a la vez... y el corazón del canadiense comenzó a latir desesperado aunque no aparto la mirada ni cambio su expresión.

Lo hacía todo por él.

Lo amaba tanto que asumía la obligación de romper con aquello para que el muchacho se decepcionara de él.

Aunque en el proceso fuese consciente de que lo que nacería de aquel rechazo sería un odio completo y terrible.

-Entonces... -la voz del muchacho no se oyó desolada sino pensativo –Puede decírmelo ¿no es así? –pregunto.

-Dígame... padre Leroy... que no me ama.

Yuri fijo sus ojos de esmeralda perfecto en los del muchacho, suavizando de apoco su expresión y asumiendo parte de la voluntad que no le correspondía.

Podía insistir toda la noche, pero su toque y su mirada podían tener más fuerza que unas palabras tiradas al olvido, un susurro suave... porque sabía que había errado en la primera frase. 

Vio la guerra en los ojos de Jean y por un segundo, cuando su boca se entreabrió a punto de dejar escapar un quejido... tuvo esperanzas.

Pero estas murieron rápidamente.

-No te amo Yuri –las palabras de Leroy las asesinaron a prisa y sin temor.

_"No te amo"_

Había dicho eso sin que le temblara la voz... ni la mirada... ni siquiera el cuerpo.

Sin dudas y con el alma en paz.

Lo había dicho como si Yuri no valiera  _nada._

Como si en medio de aquel beso no se hubiera estremecido tanto como él.

Como si no le hubiese besado como si no hubiera otra vez.

La ira, la vanidad ofendida y su orgullo herido hicieron su trabajo.

Yuri estaba furioso.

Apretó los dientes y su mirada cambio de aquella amorosa a una ardiente como el fuego y llena de un odio infinito.

Sus manos dejaron de ser una caricia sobre el rostro de Jean casi enseguida, una de ellas abandono el rostro rápida, pero la otra...

Un grito escapo de la boca del sacerdote al sentir un dolor ardiente y repentino en la mejilla, allí donde en un movimiento tan veloz como airado se le habían hundido las uñas del muchacho que en aquel momento temblaba frente a él.

Se llevó titubeante la mano a la mejilla.

Y sintió los dedos humedecerse.

Alejo la mano y vio la superficie de sus dedos manchadas en sangre.

La sorpresa fue tal que ni siquiera pudo hacer otra cosa más que mirarle con sorpresa.

.

.

.

Los ojos de Yuri ardían en furia, sus labios se apretaban tanto contra sí que formaban una línea delgada y su mentón estaba en alto.

Miraba a Jean como si este le hubiera hecho algo terrible y por unos segundos el hombre se estremeció, esperaba el odio, el desprecio, el desdén pero en aquellos ojos había algo infinitamente peor.

Era la mirada de un animal herido.

Se estremeció un poco, ignorando a propósito que la temperatura de la habitación se hacía volátil, antes hacía frio, un frio terrible, ahora el calor comenzaba a hacerse lugar, pero no era calor, sino brazas ardientes de esas que le sobresaltan y te hacen mirar con miedo.

-Yuri –llamo con tono cuidado, de esos que algunos idiotas usan con los locos.

La temperatura se estabilizo.

El muchacho le miro y lentos sus labios suavizaron su expresión hasta ofrecerle una cínica sonrisa... Jean sabía que no apartaba los ojos de la herida que debía haberle hecho en el rostro.

-lamento lo de su mejilla... ya me voy –dio media vuelta tan rápido que sus cabellos golpearon a Leroy y este parpadeo sorprendido, admirativamente el muchacho ya no temblaba, una vez más había recuperado su estabilidad.

Se recomendó a sí mismo callar.

Pero su debilidad pudo más y habló.

-Yuri escúchame... es lo mejor –las palabras fueron casi una súplica y dos puños se formaron en las manos del más joven –Siento tanto que esto se haya dado... encontrarás a alguien más –susurró suavemente –un día entenderás que esto es lo mejor... -aseguro.

Vio cómo su cabeza se doblaba hacía adelante provocando con el gesto que parte de la piel de su cuello quedara desnuda ante el movimiento de sus cabellos y no supo que más decir mientras el silencio se hacía más largo a causa de su silencio y el del muchacho.

Al final Yuri volvió a hablar.

 _-Yo no quiero que haya nadie más... sé lo que siento... sé lo que usted... lo que tú sientes–_ una risa leve y dolida se le escapó de los labios y Jean se estremeció sin remedio ante la seguridad que subyacía en aquellas palabras... - _Tú me amas Leroy._

El muchacho dio media vuelta para mirarlo y por primera vez lo vio.

Había lágrimas en su rostro, delicadas gotas que bajaban poco a poco por sus mejillas como gotas de roció por los pétalos de una rosa... parecían perlas o diamantes, de lo brillantes que eran, y le bajaban lentas por todo el rostro sin que el muchacho tratare de controlarlo.

Sus labios rojos estaban entreabiertos al tiempo que el muchacho le miraba con el mentón elevado y temblándole a la vez, lloraba sí... pero qué modo más bonito de llorar.

 _-No sé qué busco contigo_  –volvió a hablar sin permitir que el sacerdote hablara a su vez, de todas formas no había nada que Jean pudiese decir que le hiciese cambiar de parecer – _eres atractivo... ¿Pero qué importa eso? No debería haberte mirado... era tan feliz antes de ti..._  -susurro con una voz que ni siquiera parecía la suya  _–puede que no todo lo feliz que alguien debiera ser pero sé que no sufría como lo hago por ti._

 _Todo este maldito año no he hecho más que soñarte, llamarte... pensar en ti tanto que..._  -sus dientes rechinaron – _duele..._

_Tienes razón claro que tienes razón..._

_Tú no me amas_  –asintió volviendo a estar a centímetros suyo – _no me amas, y es mejor así, si me amaras... -_ se miraron a los ojos y sus labios estaban a penas a centímetros -  _Si me amaras... serías tan infeliz como yo... y no quiero eso._

Aseguro con un tono de voz tan dulce como un beso de amor verdadero, sentía a Yuri temblar a centímetros suyos, una vez más parecía el muchacho que viera la primera vez, el que hace unos días había besado en el jardín de su abuelo.

-Y sin embargo... Me moría de ganas de pedirte que te quedaras a mi lado, de suplicarte que no me abandonaras nunca– susurró manteniendo aquella ínfima distancia dejando que el mayor decidiera que hacer –pero prefieres creer en lo que has oído de mí... No soy digno ¿verdad?

Jean se asustó y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ¿De que hablaba?

Tontamente trato de excusarse.

-¡No... Yuri eso no...! -trato de hablar, de detener el giro de las circunstancias pero el muchacho se había hecho con el control, el aire estaba frío y mientras a unos kilómetros al este en la casa de su abuelo el cuerpo del muchacho estaba quieto como una estatua, ambas partes de la consciencia de Plisetsky habían vuelto a la carga.

-Tranquilo, lo entiendo –había odio bajo el tacto de seda que un poeta podría darle al tono de su voz –tengo una reputación lo suficientemente mala ¿Por qué no ibas a creerlo? –su cálido aliento se confundió con el del sacerdote que estaba atrapado en el dolor de su mirada.

Pero te diré una cosa –había fuego en sus ojos pero al mismo tiempo una decepción que se antojaba arrogante a la parte lógica de su mente –eres el único al que habría pensado en entregarme... no ha habido nadie antes de ti –aseguro con dulzura –no habrá nadie después.

Te amo... te amare la vida entera –prometió.

.

.

.

El viento corrió con aun más fuerza, una risa de bruja cruzo el ambiente y unos ojos se abrieron de par en par en el pueblo escuchando atento en la oscuridad de la noche, único testigo despierto en un pueblo que dormía demasiado para su propio bien.

Los pueblerinos ni tan siquiera notaron el paso de amapola de cruzaba sus calles dando tentativos pasos en busca de no tocar suelo consagrado.

Y los perros se hicieron para atrás incapaces de enfrentar al extraño que se paseaba en sus calles.

El extraño simplemente escuchaba... tratando de no perderse palabra.

Estaba a segundos de perderlo todo.

.

.

.

Jean supo que se desmayaría cuando Yuri termino de hablar y ni tan siquiera hizo esfuerzo por detener el torrente de palabras que nacían de la boca del más joven, espantado y admirado de lo que este decía.

Una vez más actuó por instinto.

Yuri estaba a solo unos palmos de él, tan cerca que sus alientos se unían, el momento en que percibió que el muchacho se hacía hacia atrás lo tomo de ambas mejillas y presiono sus labios contra los suyos.

Le beso, esta vez no con la ansiedad de aquella otra vez, pero si con demasiada pasión para no demostrarla, le beso como besan los hombres... devorándolo todo a su paso.

Sus labios se unieron con fuera a los otros que emitieron un gemido de sorpresa ante el gesto rápido, y sintió apenas como los brazos del más joven se asían de sus hombros para no caer, lo sintió envolverse alrededor de su cuello y ni siquiera pensó en que aquello parecía una serpiente haciéndose hogar en su cuerpo, simplemente se concentró en besarle.

Delineo sus labios de coral con su lengua antes de introducirla en el interior de la boca del muchacho que le dio paso enseguida al interior de su boca, uniendo su lengua al juego de poder en el que de todas formas cedió muy rápido el control al mayor.

El beso ya no tenía tanto de temor o desesperación, como si amor y entrega en la medida perfecta.

Seducido por las palabras del muchacho, la promesa exacta de un cuerpo sin macula y un corazón que se entregaba por completo cedió, cedió aun sabiendo que podía ser un error, que con los años Yuri podía llegar a odiarlo por haber sido débil o simplemente... por haber actuado como un hombre sin honor.

Porque Jean necesitaba rendirse a la lucha.

Nada le era más sencillo y deseable que aquello.

–Oh dios... te amo– logro decir en medio de uno de aquel beso que le robaba el alma y le estrecho entre sus brazos, noto como el joven le miraba, los ojos brillantes y los labios rojos, mientras sus mejillas se encarnaban de un modo adorable... apenas fue un segundo y volvió a besarlo esta vez con ese algo de desesperación que antecede a un acto menos inocente.

Sintió como Yuri, con una delicadeza imposible, le empujaba hacía atrás, hasta caer sentado en un sofá, con el muchacho aun encima besándole.

De repente se sintió como en un deja vu.

Él había estado antes en esa situación.

Sintió las piernas del muchacho acomodarse cada una a un lado de las suyas y sentarse sobre sus rodillas mientras sus manos se movían de la cintura -¿Cuándo habían llegado allí? – del pantalón del rubio hasta pasar más arriba, sintió su cálida piel bajo sus dedos pero al mismo tiempo, todo... absolutamente todo le empezó a parecer una vez más... irreal.

Cómo si se le advirtiera que algo en todo eso era infinitamente errado.

Y no precisamente por el beso o lo que pensaba hacer.

Era como si su instinto le gritara algo, una cosa importante.

Pero su mente estaba embotada, los labios rojos del muchacho se fundían con los suyos, sentía sus dedos blancos moverse por su cuello, deshaciendo el cuello de la camisa que llevaba pasando por debajo de la tela hasta tocar sus hombros.

Sintió su aliento en su cuello y el beso cálido y húmedo en su cuello.

Y entonces no pudo más.

Se arrepentiría el resto de su vida de haber hecho aquello pero simplemente no pudo.

No podía acallar a esa parte de sí que era decente y buena.

No podía.

Sus manos se hundieron con fuerza en la piel de porcelana y con una violencia que no parecía suyo tiro al joven lejos de él.

Oyó el golpe sordo y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par horrorizados por lo que había hecho.

Yuri en cambio le miraba sorprendido desde el suelo, como si no pudiera creer lo que había pasado.

Parpadeo y Jean comenzó a tartamudear una excusa, pero ya no serviría de nada.

La mirada del más joven lo decía todo.

 _-Se arrepentirá de esto_  -la voz de Yuri apuntillo en sus oídos de repente  _-Se arrepentirá de esto Leroy -_ sus labios temblando, los ojos mirándole con saña mientras se levantaba sin ayuda dejando que los ojos de Jean vieran bien el esbelto cuerpo temblando como una hoja al viento y sin embargo, era rabia lo que habitaba en él.

Se acercó de vuelta al sacerdote tomándolo del cuello con una fuerza sobrehumana y sin embargo a pesar de la ira no había intenciones asesinas en aquel movimiento, en los ojos de Yuri había un destino peor que la muerte.

 _-Se arrepentirá de esto, porque le juro... va a suplicarme que vuelva a su lado, va a arrastrarse ante mí por un beso, le juro... que va a pagar el haberme humillado de este modo -_ su inclinación ante él atrapado el cuello de su camisa entre aquellos delicados dedos que escondían una fuerza extraña y perversa -le juro... repitió - porque usted me ama y no se librara de mí tan fácilmente.

Le soltó como si el simple hecho de tocarlo le ardiera y salió de allí como una exhalación azotando la puerta de la casa con fuerza.

.

.

.

Jean se quedó simplemente allí en el sofá sin saber muy bien que había hecho ni que debía hacer a continuación.

Quiso gritar y maldecirse una y otra vez.

¿Cómo había permitido que las cosas fueran tan lejos?

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido?

No, ya no más mentiras.

En el momento en que había decidido que diría que no lo amaba había entendido que recibir una paliza por parte del muchacho era una posibilidad, que el mal carácter del adolescente no le era precisamente desconocido.

¿Pero haber continuado con la conversación cuando se esté pretendía irse?

Había sido débil, falto de carácter... demasiado cobarde como para aceptar las cosas como eran.

Cerro los ojos una vez más y camino hasta la puerta sabiendo que no vería a Yuri ni aunque lo buscara mil veces por el pueblo.

Apoyo los dedos sobre la puerta un segundo antes de volverse y apoyar la espalda contra la misma y deslizarse hasta el suelo.

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

¿Qué le pasaba?

¿Acaso en verdad era tan estúpido?

Jean era muchas cosas pero nunca un mentiroso.

Un suspiro escapo de su boca dejando a un lado los pensamientos complicados.

Yuri le odiaba, en aquel momento debía desear asesinarle sin lugar a dudas.

Había sentido su tacto de acero, la mirada enfurecida y...

Se llevó una mano al cuello allí donde había sentido su tacto, tanto el de seda como el de piedra.

Ya no tenía opción.

Aunque el muchacho le odiara y le tomara la vida entera Jean-Jacques Leroy ay no tenía opción.

Le pertenecía.

Tal y como el adolescente le anunciara en tono arrogante.

Le amaba demasiado para vivir sin él esa vida.

Simplemente ya no era un hombre de la iglesia.

No podía serlo.

No con Yuri existiendo en aquel mundo y amándole como juraba hacerlo.

" _va a suplicarme que vuelva a su lado, va a arrastrarse ante mí por un beso, le juro..._ "

Escucho su voz y se permitió una sonrisa porque hacer eso sería justo.

Existía amor.

Todo era posible.

Soltó un suspiro sintiendo su cuerpo cansado por las palabras.

Deseaba salir corriendo para decirle todo aquello a Yuri.

Pero no era el mejor momento, posiblemente el muchacho ya había vuelto con su abuelo.

Le diría todo aquello al día siguiente.

Suplicaría de ser necesario porque le oyera.

Cerró los ojos allí donde estaba.

Por primera vez en días, semanas y meses.

Pudo dormir en paz consigo mismo.

.

.

.

La reacción del pueblo no fue mejor que si se hubiera anunciado nueva guerra en la frontera.

Los susurros, los gritos, las lágrimas mal disimuladas y el llanto libre de algunos de los más jóvenes se escuchó con fuerza...

La hija menor de los sirvientes de la casa de los Plisetsky había traído la noticia sin demorar un solo segundo corriendo como si trajera a los cuatro jinetes del infierno tras suyo

Se lo había dicho al panadero y este se lo había contado a todos sus clientes mientras ella corría a casa del médico del pueblo.

La noticia literalmente corrió como la pólvora.

Yuri Plisetsky.

El nieto de Nikolai Plisetsky.

Aquella joya indiferente que había hecho de las suyas todos esos años.

Aquel muchacho de apariencia angelical al que habían visto tan bien en misa la noche del jueves había amanecido muerto en su cama aquella mañana de sábado santo.

Estaba muerto.


	7. Parte 7

_Pascua_

El aire era amargo aquel domingo, el viento corría lento como si quisiera calmar los corazones y los animales estaban tan callados que no solo parecía haber muerto un muchacho sino la vida en mil kilómetros a la redonda.

-Un hombre no debería tener que enterrar a su nieto –susurro con la voz trabada Nikolai Plisetsky viendo el féretro que contenía el cuerpo de su último familiar entrar en el mausoleo familiar.

A su lado el sacerdote del pueblo temblaba, la gente podía pensar que era por el frío, puesto que aquella noche había nevado con fuerza y la niebla aun dominaba gran parte del pueblo, llegando incluso hasta donde, a las afueras, se levantaba orgullosa la mansión que había sido el hogar de Yura.

Pero no temblaba por el frio, temblaba para esconder las lágrimas que amenazaban con aparecer en sus ojos y desbordarse por sus mejillas.

¿Por qué él?

Se preguntaba en silencio

¿Por qué tan joven? ¿Tan dulce?

¿Por qué siendo apenas un capullo que ni tan siquiera terminaba de florecer?

Recordó con cierto anhelo las palabras que el muchacho le había ofrecido.

Recordó su boca entreabierta  y sus ojos cargados de pasión.

Lo recordó y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no doblarse en dos y gritar que aquello no podía ser verdad, que Yuri… que aquel pequeño ángel no podía… simplemente no podía estar muerto.

Cerró una vez más los ojos elevando una oración por el alma inmortal del muchacho.

Esperaba que hallará paz, porque él no la tendría en mucho tiempo.  
Apenas logró formar una respuesta para Nikolai, que la necesitaba.

-Está en un lugar mejor Nikolai… puede que no lo entendamos ahora, pero está en un lugar mejor… -susurró, y trato de contenerse para no desgarrarse a sí mismo por decir algo tan horrible –El dolor está aquí ahora, pero pasará… -le tembló la voz y volvió a mirar al frente, ya había orado, ya había dicho las palabras que encerraban al adolescente en el lecho de piedra –lo siento mucho –susurro al final, cerrando los ojos para esconder el dolor.

A su lado Nikolai guardo silencio.

Él también pensaba, sufría… lloraba, el día anterior había visto a Yuri delirar apenas por la fiebre, que prefería morir antes que permitir que alguien lo supiera.

Ahora veía aquel anhelo convertirse en realidad bajo la superficie de mármol blanco, el mausoleo se cerraría para siempre y posiblemente con el su corazón.

Ahora solo le quedaba morir.

Estaba solo, para siempre.

.  
.  
.

Jean acompaño a Nikolai el resto del día temeroso de que el anciano cediera al dolor, temeroso también de ceder el mismo al dolor.

El día anterior al salir de su casa la noticia le había dado en el rostro con la voz ahogada de una muchacha de mirada de cristal, lágrimas en los ojos y voz ahogando un sollozo.

Había sido como un golpe, como una bofetada, como una patada en el estómago, y un dolor tal que le había arrebatado de golpe y porrazo la capacidad de sentir, de hablar, de tan siquiera llorar.

La fuerza de todo aquel amor pareció al fin volverse agua entre sus dedos y resbalar al suelo como un sueño mal acabado, le pareció escuchar de algún lado una risa clara que le decía en voz muy baja que no podría llorar jamás aquella muerte, que él era el único culpable posible para lo que había pasado.

No importo que le dijeran, boca de una de las sirvientas de la casa, que el muchacho había caído enfermo la mañana del día anterior, eso hacía las cosas infinitamente peor.

Era como si la noche anterior hubiese rechazado la única oportunidad que tenía de ser feliz y eso no lo dejaba en paz… le impedía tan siquiera llorar o decir nada, estallándole las palabras del delicado rubio en sus oídos, su voz amante y dedicada, su mirada liquida de brillante esmeralda.

 _“te amare la vida_ _entera_ ”

Oh, como susurraban repetidas aquellas palabras sin hundirse de verdad en su pecho, como un dolor sordo que se hacía hueco en todas partes de él, incapaz de liberarse y diciéndole en voz baja,  _“conviviré contigo el resto de tu existencia_ _Jean_ _, somos uno solo, lo has_ _perdido…_ _era tuyo y ya no_ _existe”_ _._

El sabor de aquel dolor no era como los otros, como un clavo ardiendo hundiéndose en su pecho, no este era como humo ingresando en tu garganta y convirtiéndose en un peso muerto dentro de ella, haciéndose hueco en tu pecho y obligando tus ojos a arder como si vieran fuego delante de ellos.

Era un dolor más vació, mas hueco, lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir a los años hasta convertirse en una herida abierta y constante.

Un corazón roto era suficiente para llorar la vida entera, pero no lo suficiente como para morir por eso.

En todo caso.

Se sabía perdido mientras acompañaba al anciano a su hogar y miraba en derredor con la mirada entre temerosa  y perdida, con los dedos tensos de un dolor que prometía volverlo loco dentro de un par de décadas.

Por primera vez en su vida deseando de algún modo poder arrancárselo de lo vació y muerto en vida que se sentía.

.  
.  
.

La noche llego y sus manos volvieron a temblar.

La misa había terminado hacía una hora y los fantasmas volvían a atormentar al sacerdote, sentía la sangre helársele en las venas y un asomo de locura en la sangre.

_¿Para qué negarlo?_

En su mente el adolescente seguía haciéndose hogar.

Saber su muerte tras haber decidido dejarlo todo solo por él le retorcía de un lado a otro y le obligaba a pensar, había visto aquella noche al muchacho, lo había sentido contra él, saber que quizá estar junto a él y el haberlo dejado ir solo podía haberle terminado por causar la muerte no era precisamente lo más encantador que podía pasarle.

Pensaba una y otra vez y se retorcía en su propio dolor.

Lo había perdido todo en cierto modo.

Su fe, su lealtad y sus convicciones marchitas por un afecto prohibido.  
Un afecto que había rechazado en nombre de unas convicciones a las que al final había renunciado.

Y la visión de un futuro solo y en desgracia que no le resultaban halagadores en lo absoluto.

¡Cuan caro pagaba su arrogancia, su orgullo y su vanidad! Al creer poder resistir todo aquello se había condenado a sí mismo y a un jovencito que al fin y al cabo solo sufría lo mismo que Jean, las cosas habían podido ser tan diferentes.  
Su mirada se hizo aún más amarga y miro en derredor.

No podía quedarse en aquel lugar y lo sabía.

No podía ni aunque quisiera, no siendo lo que era… tenía demasiado respeto por sus creencias como para traicionarlas aún más.

Un gemido de angustia escapo de él desde lo más profundo de su pecho y se quedó en eso, una vez más se sentía incapaz de llorar, de sufrir o de lamentarse.

Se levantó del sofá donde estaba acomodado y se vistió con sus ropas, esas de hombre común y corriente, pantalones de vestir, camisa blanca, chaleco y un abrigo negro encima.

En sus viejos tiempos había utilizado el rojo, pero no se sentía con ganas, su alma estaba de luto y se quedaría así por toda la vida.

Tomo sus llaves, las del auto que tenía también y salió de la pequeña casa que había sido su hogar en esos meses que había vivido en Rusia.  
Se encamino al auto con una sola idea en la cabeza.

Visitar a Yuri.

La carta que había escrito mientras su mente y su alma lamentaban la muerte del muchacho ya estaba escrita, no había vuelta atrás.

Las llaves del mausoleo familiar de los Plisetsky, extrañamente intacto aun tras el régimen, estaban en sus manos.

Recordaba una leyenda que Nikolai le había contado sobre su familia y el temor que a pesar de todo algunos campesinos aun le tenían a los supuestos espíritus que habían conformado el origen de la familia.

_“Era una mujer hermosa por lo que dicen, y la historia original debe de haber sido menos fantástica, pero se dice que desde ella todos los miembros de la familia mantuvieron una apariencia como poco atractiva, ya ve usted a mi_ _nieto…_ _es muy_ _hermoso”_

Se estremeció tratando de controlar sus pensamientos, con la boca apretada en un gesto neutral que no podía delatar el dolor que a fuego lento le consumía el corazón, trataba de mantener su mente fija en el pensamiento de visitar a Yuri, de apoyar la frente en el mármol que le cubría y decirle aquello que no había podido decirle las veces anteriores.  
Abandonar aquellas palabras que vacías le consumía el corazón.

Dejárselas y luego cargar el resto de su existencia con la culpa.

El muchacho ya estaba en paz, él debía de penar en vida lo hecho.

Así de simple.

Así de cruel.

.  
.  
.

No se atrevió a pasar por la puerta principal de los Plisetsky ni a pensar en los lobos que supuestamente caminaban por las abandonas propiedades que coronaban las posesiones de aquella familia en el pasado, no pensó en nada más que en llegar al mausoleo que estaba algo más que un poco alejado de la casa principal.

Solo la luna podía iluminar aquel lugar, y sola ella era suficiente para que el hombre pudiese mirar, porque aquella noche el astro nocturno iluminaba brillante aquello que lograba tocar, como si las sombras supiesen que aquel día no debían actuar.

El cielo estaba despejado y el mausoleo podía verse bajo el cielo sin demasiado esfuerzo. Era algo irónico y sin embargo, daba con Yuri.

Ángeles de piedra lo custodiaban (el mausoleo)  ángeles de ojos vacíos cuyas hermosas caras agotadas por el tiempo no podrían haber competido con la belleza del muchacho que guardaban.

Jean apenas les dirigió su atención, aquella noche no temía ni a las sombras, ni a la posibilidad de morir bajo el disparo de escopeta que sabía que el hijo de la familia que servía a Nikolai llevaba siempre al hombro por las noches cuando iba a evitar que los animales del bosque arruinaran las cosechas.

_No tenía miedo, y es lo que suelen tener en común los locos y los enamorados._

Llego hasta la puerta de hierro y tomando el candado antiguo se decidió a abrir la puerta y bajar por las escaleras que en ciertos lugares estaban carcomidas por el tiempo, bajo a paso lento iluminando con la linterna que llevaba allí donde pisaba, la luz blanca caía en algunos lugares pero las sombras parecían dominarlo todo.

Ante él se elevaban las paredes y algunos grabados religiosos las adornaban, más al fondo pudo ver también lo que había visto aquella tarde al ir a dar la última unción a Yuri, las estatuas de algunos de sus antepasados, acostadas sobre tumbas de mármol blanco, un estremecimiento frío le vino a decir que debía apurarse con lo que pensaba hacer y dejar de atormentar a los muertos con su dolor.

Avanzo unos pasos más en busca de la tumba del muchacho.

_Fue en ese instante preciso en que escucho el primer grito._

.  
.  
.

La linterna se le cayó de las manos yendo a parar un poco lejos de él.

La sangre se le heló en las venas y no fue una exageración.

Porque la voz la conocía, era la de Yuri.

Porque por un segundo la idea de haber enloquecido se le pinto con luces brillantes en la mente y no supo que hacer.

Porque el grito no se quedó en ello sino que le siguieron otros.

Oh, eran gritos desgarradores y desesperados acompañados de golpes a la piedra, y en esos gritos se podían distinguir palabras.

Y Jean podía jurar, aunque bien podía haberse equivocado, que un par de esos gritos fueron su nombre.

_¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor! ¡Oh, por favor! ¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡AHHH!_   
_¡Jean!_

Jean se estremeció ante aquel grito, el último que le dijo que no, no estaba soñando y realmente alguien estaba gritando dentro de una de esas tumbas, sin la linterna en manos estaba ciego y a la desesperación de la voz del más joven fue a hacerle única compañía.

No podía perder tiempo, podía escuchar al muchacho gritar en el interior del sepulcro y simplemente hizo lo que su instinto le grito.

A tientas y cayendo un par de veces fue a buscar la tumba de la que los alaridos salían.

-¿ _Yuri_? –preguntó en voz alta y el silencio le respondió… segundos insoportables le siguieron antes de volver a oír la voz del muchacho, más exaltada y un poco aliviada también.

\- ¡¿ _Jean_?! – Sonaba un poco ahogado -¡ _Oh por Dios eres tú! ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Por favor, Por_ _favor…_ _! –_ un sollozo - … ¡ _Ayuda_!

_-¡Espera un poco, no dejes de llamar_ _Yuri…_ _necesito encontrarte!_

_-¡Apura…! ¡Por_ _favor…_ _! ¡Sácame!_

Con el cuerpo temblándole no solo de desesperación sino también de miedo, miedo de llegar tarde, de no tener la fuerza suficiente… miedo de tantas cosas, fue a parar al fin a la tumba, era la más cercana a la entrada, hecha hacía cinco años para el abuelo y siendo el último refugio del nieto por ser la única disponible, pesada losa de piedra le cubría pero ya la había encontrado.

Jean trato de mover la losa, pero esta era de piedra y no era tan fácil de mover para un solo hombre, habían sido necesarios tres para colocarla ahora que lo pensaba… a nadie le había parecido raro que las cosas se dieran así ahora que lo pensaba… un sarcófago habría sido más fácil.

Tras cuatro intentos, desesperación, sudor, lágrimas de terror y la voz del más joven comenzando a hacerse apenas audible Jean logro moverla un poco, lo supo por el chirrido de la piedra moviéndose, la movió cuanto pudo y aunque no fue lo suficiente para apartarla por completo si fue lo suficiente para que el aire ingresara al interior de la tumba.

Tomo un respiro y pregunto.

_-¿Yuri?_

Tembló al no recibir respuesta pero enseguida una tos leve le contestó.

- _Si_  –era apenas un sollozo ahogado y parecía estar apenas logrando controlarse  _-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? –_ Gimió  _-¿Qué me han hecho?... Por favor_ _sácame_ _de aquí_ –su voz temblaba y aquello lograba romperle el corazón de formas inexplicables ¿era realmente él? Si, una parte de él no sabía si llorar de alivio o de temor por la posibilidad de no haber ido allí.

En una no muy lejana esquina vio la linterna y tras una duda se alejó mientras hablaba para que el más joven no sufriera un ataque de pánico.

- _Te lo explicare luego_ _Yuri_ _, por favor, dame un poco de tiempo y te sacare de aquí, te lo explicare pronto, te lo_ _prometo…_ _solo_ _cálmate…_ _estoy aquí_  –prometio en voz alta y pudo adivinar al muchacho asentir bajo la losa, en aquel momento el aire debía ser más respirable y eso era lo que importaba, ya luego buscaría una explicación a todo eso.

Tomo la linterna que aun iluminaba y volvió a la única tumba cuya losa estaba levemente apartada, la ilumino y vio el breve resquicio que había logrado mover, no era mucho, pero el aire estaba allí y había suficiente para que la linterna ingresara… la pasó al interior y pudo notar el roce de la mano del muchacho recibiéndola.

- _Tenla solo un rato, lograre moverla_  –prometió, consiguiendo al fin que su voz sonara un poco calmada, porque antes se había oído tan desesperado como el más joven.

Veinte minutos más pasaron pero al fin logró tirar la piedra a un lado, dándole al muchacho espacio suficiente para salir.

Pudo ver sus ojos esmeraldas brillar de extraña forma, como si un fuego mudo ardiera en ellos, no había rastro alguno de lágrimas pero si miedo en toda su cara, temblaba con la linterna entre sus dedos encerrado contra el interior del cajón de muerto donde había estado recluido.

Se miraron a los ojos cuando Jean se inclinó hacia él respirando agitado, la frente llena de sudor y lágrimas naciéndole en los ojos, los labios del muchacho temblaban pero logro echarle los brazos alrededor del cuello y sollozar en voz baja mientras el mayor le estrechaba contra sí, los brazos devolviéndole el abrazo tan asustado como él.

- _Tenía… tenía tanto miedo_ –susurro a media voz.

Al sacerdote no se le pasó por la mente preguntarse porque la tapa no estaba allí.

.  
.  
.

Yuri se acomodó en el interior del auto de Leroy sin demasiado esfuerzo, demasiado ocupado estaba abrazándose al abrigo que el sacerdote le había cedido “ _Por el_ _frio_ ” y también porque el muchacho parecía negarse rotundamente a separarse de él unos minutos antes y así no podían salir del mausoleo, solo cuando le había explicado donde estaban el más joven había asentido y aceptado soltarle, pero viendo su mirada asustada Jean no había podido evitar actuar.

Y allí estaban en el auto, con la calefacción encendida y aun recuperándose de lo que sería una de las experiencias más aterradoras de sus vidas, Jean podía ver al más joven temblar aún bajo el abrigo y su mirada esmeralda fijarse más allá de sí mismo.

De hecho también podía ver una sólida rabia brillar en ellos.

Como si en voz baja, ahora que ya estaba fuera de la tumba pudiese al fin maldecir a gusto su suerte y el haber terminado en una tumba antes de tiempo.

O algo peor.

No se le ocurrió que decir, puesto que ya le había explicado lo que había ocurrido, ya había visto sus ojos abrirse espantados, la pregunta subsiguiente de si abuelo estaba bien, y luego su mirada intrigada de cómo había terminado Jean yendo a su tumba.

A esa última pregunta no se le ocurrió dar respuesta y el muchacho había guardado silencio sensato.

Solo que ahora parecía triste y aquello no solo no le gustaba, sino que le asustaba.

Había sufrido lo indecible aquellos dos días al pensar que le había perdido para siempre.

No quería volver a pasar por esa experiencia.

Era consciente más que nunca de cuanto lo amaba.

- _Yuri…_

_-Yo…_

Ambos se callaron al ver que habían hablado al mismo tiempo y sus miradas se cruzaron, azul contra esmeralda, el más joven bajo la mirada y sus labios temblaron pero fue como si le dijera _“habla tú”_  y el canadiense tomo la oportunidad.

- _Yo… sé que quizá me esté aprovechando de la situación, y que he hecho algunas cosas que te han molestado –_ el precioso rubio elevo la mirada sorprendido para verle a los ojos, aún era joven pero su rostro ya anunciaba la tentación andante que terminaría por ser cuándo llegará al culmine de su belleza, pero en aquel momento solo lucía inocente, confundido y quizá deseoso de replicar a Jean aunque callara por ver que más tenía este que decir – _pero cuando ayer me dijeron que estabas muerto_ _Yuri_ _yo… creí que me volvería loco, la idea de un mundo sin ti se me antojo insoportable y_ _dolorosa…_ _._  
 _Sé que quizá cuando nos separamos deseaste mi muerte por completo, no te_ _culparía…_ _pero te juro_ _que…_ _no te miento cuando te_ _digo…_

Se calló, las palabras que estaba por decir eran demasiado fuertes y quizá le resultaban un poco más que simplemente pesadas, pero deseaba decirlas.

Yuri no podía esperar y pregunto.

 _-¿Qué? –_ su voz era ansiosa y ligeramente esperanzada, lo que le dio fuerzas para continuar.

- _Te amo,_ _Yuri_ _, no sé si te amare la vida_ _entera…_ _porque el amor que siento es tan fuerte que creo que duraría algo más que simplemente una vida_ -sonrió con cierta lástima – _pero te_ _amo…_ _y si tu_ _aún…_ _pudieras de algún_ _modo…_ _quererme…_ _yo haría cualquier cosa por_ _compensarte_ _de todo esto, de verdad_  –prometió, sabía que debía decir las palabras con cuidado, el muchacho estaba alterado y no deseaba que al día siguiente se arrepintiera, ya lo había tocado y comprendido que era real.

Que era él, solo le quedaba el miedo, y la ansiedad de saber si aún tenía oportunidad.

Yuri le devolvió una mirada sorprendida, largos segundos de silencio continuaron a sus palabras hasta que poco a poco su expresión pasó de ser confusa a pensativa.

 _-¿Tú… estas seguro de lo que dices?_ –pregunto y se podía adivinar cierto miedo en su voz de plata mientras preguntaba aquello.

Leroy no podía culparle, era consciente de que su último encuentro le había dañado algo más que simplemente el orgullo.

- _Si_  –contestó por ello con un tono de decisión que debió de ser un alivio para el adolescente, pero aquello no sería suficiente y por ello comento en voz baja  para que Yuri entendiera que su decisión era sería lo que planeaba hacer desde el momento en que había abierto la puerta el día anterior, antes de saber que Yuri había muerto, lo que planeaba hacer mientras iba a visitarle por última vez – _De hecho, mañana solicitare mi baja de mi ministerio_  – explicó en voz baja, no podría hacer las dos cosas a la vez, por tanto elegía una sola.

Elegía a aquel joven de ojos esmeralda por encima de todo.

A sus palabras el muchacho que temblaba aún jadeo de sorpresa y cierto espanto al tiempo que su mirada delataba lo mucho que aquello significaba para él.

Le había parecido verlos llenarse de lágrimas.

-¿ _Y si te digo que no? –_ preguntó al final, sin embargo y Jean sonrió solo un poco.

Le miro a los ojos y con suavidad le susurro una verdad que quizá el más joven desconocía.

- _Eso nunca me detuvo en el pasado_ _Yuri_ _, te juro que no me detendría ahora_  –le sostuvo la mirada mientras poco a poco dejaba sus labios moverse hasta dedicarle una de esas sonrisas que años antes de que se ordenara habían conquistado y estremecido a muchas mujeres, con cierto placer mal disimulado vio cómo las mejillas del muchacho se encarnaban _–créeme, puedo ser un hombre muy_ _insistente…_ _y convincente –_ susurro en un tono de voz que se oía… bastante sugerente.

El precioso rubio se hizo un poco hacía atrás en el asiento, queriendo alejarse pero sin apartar los ojos de él, desde luego nunca había visto al mayor tomar el control de las circunstancias realmente.

Sus miradas se sostuvieron, y aunque Jean deseaba que la distancia se rompiera y besar aquellos labios que le llamaban, también deseaba el permiso del más joven… aunque fuesen solo un permiso apenas expreso.

Al final tras unos segundos de duda… recibió su respuesta

- _Te amo –_ declaro Yuri con aquella misma voz delicada y entregada que le ofreciera hacía un par de noches y Jean tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no besarle en aquel momento, fija su mirada en el rostro furiosamente sonrojado del muchacho _–y desde luego te agradezco que hayas venido por mí_ –sonrió burlonamente y eso le alivio un poco más, volvía a ser el mismo – _pero quiero hacerte sufrir un_ _poco…_ _Lo entiendes ¿verdad?_ –preguntó y Jean no pudo evitar soltar una risa leve, por supuesto que lo entendía.

 _-Está_ _bien…_ _puedo conformarme con eso_  –aseguro y el más joven asintió volviendo la mirada hacia las ventanas – _te llevare a casa._

Aunque lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas había alguien que esperaba por el muchacho, aunque no lo supiera, encendió el motor del auto.

Debía llevarlo con su abuelo.

.  
.  
.

Yuri tenía la mejilla apoyada contra la ventanilla del auto pensativamente, aun podía sentir el miedo de la tumba y maldecir en su mente al imbécil que lo había encerrado allí pero en aquellos momentos algo más le carcomía.

.  
.  
.

_Como bien sabemos._

_Yuri_ _no se había suicidado._

_No habría podido, le sobraba orgullo para rebajarse más de lo que ya lo había hecho._

_Pero cuando, en medio de la noche con la luna brillando elevada en su ventana, abrió los ojos en su habitación, tras volver su espíritu de su encuentro con_ _Jean_ _un grito de dolor había escapado de su boca y apenas logro ahogarlo por medio de la fuerza de sus manos._

_Podía recordarlo perfectamente._   
_Los ojos le ardían en llamas color esmeralda y su boca se deformaba en un rictus mitad de odio, mitad de_ _dolor…_ _era demasiado bueno para este mundo, y con demasiado bueno no hablamos de las bondades humanas sino de aquellas que le habían acompañado desde que naciera, su belleza insigne, sus maneras aristocráticas, la fuerza de su espíritu y el talento en bruto que había desatado admiración cuando lo había dejado jugar le habían dado la confianza necesaria para mantener elevada la cabeza por encima de todos._

_Ser despreciado así no estaba entre sus planes, nunca entre sus planes, y menos por un hombre que bien sabía podía besar el suelo que_ _él_ _pisaba._

_Porque engañarse no era una cosa que el fuese a hacer en medio de su ira, sabía muy bien quién había estado en los_ _sueños_ _... Si él había susurrado las palabras al alma del sacerdote, había sido esta la que había respondido por si misma sin que el dominio tuviera que hacer efecto._

_Y era exactamente aquello lo que le tenía como un animal herido y con ansias de venganza._

_Apenas noto como en medio de su rabia se hundía las uñas en la piel de porcelana que le rodeaba la boca, ni tan siquiera emitió un gemido ante el dolor que el acto debía de haberle provocado._

_Su alma famélica pedía a gritos venganza y compensación por aquello._

_Y una parte de sí, casi acallada por completo solo sollozaba por el dolor que el rechazo le había causado._

_Dolor._

_Que palabra, apenas necesaria para expresar aquella sensación de espada ardiente hundiéndose en su vientre subiendo por su pecho con fuerza y crueldad, hasta querer salir por su garganta._

_Sí_ _, sentía que se iba a morir por aquello._

_Y_ _sí_ _, también deseaba que el causante pagara con creces lo que le había causado._

_Su boca se estremeció una vez más pero logro ahogar el sollozo, porque llorar le calmaría y rogar ya no estaba entre sus planes._

_No deseaba calmarse, no deseaba hallar paz, no quería por ningún motivo hallar excusas para el rechazo de_ _Leroy_ _¡no!_

_Ahora menos que nunca._

_¡No!_

_Lo que el rubio quería mientras se sentaba y apoyaba el cuerpo contra la madera trabajada en forma de leones que era la cabecera de su cama, era venganza._

_Únicamente eso._

_Era ver el dolor atravesar la mirada de_ _Leroy_ _._

_Era ver a aquel hombre sufrir._

_Era verlo arrastrarse, como la sabandija que era, a sus pies._

_Quería a_ _Jean-Jacques_ _Leroy_ _, pero no como lo había querido desde aquella primera vez hasta esa misma mañana._

_No, ahora quería obtenerlo para paliar la ofensa sufrida,_ _para…_ _de algún modo recuperar la dignidad que sabía perdida para siempre._

_Para recuperar su alma y destruir todo aquello que pasaba entre ambos y ser libre de una vez por todas._

_Para al fin poder librarse del recuerdo de_ _Leroy_ _y ser libre._

_Anhelaba que aquel hombre sufriera._

_Por el simple hecho de que sufrir el solo le resultaba insoportable._

_Libero su piel de las uñas que se hundían en ella sin compasión y bajando las manos ignoro la sangre que le bañaba parte del rostro con el mentón elevado y los ojos rojos de lágrimas sin derramar._

_Una vez más, parecía que en él el orgullo era lo único que podía vencer._

_Sintió el viento de la noche chocar contra su cuerpo y sin embargo no se estremeció, el_ _frío_ _podía estremecer a los que eran humanos, la noche podía dar miedo ala mayor parte de los animales, porque en ella los lobos y otras cosas peores se escondían._

_Pero el_ _frío_ _no era problema si tu sangre arde de furia y dolor, si la angustia te devora aun cuando es la voz de tu orgullo la que_ _aúlla_ _desesperada en medio de la_ _noche…_ _. Y la noche, la noche nunca le ha dado miedo a un sangre de_ _veela_ _._

_Su mentón se elevó sin temblar y miro al frente, respirando calmado, y_ _entonces…_ _cedió._

_El llanto paso a tomar su dominio, sus rodillas se doblaron hacía arriba y el adolescente apoyo la frente en ellas rodeándose con sus brazos y gimiendo en voz baja._

_No quería sentir aquello._

_Odiaba en aquel momento a_ _Jean_ _, pero eso no lo libraba de todo el amor que le había_ _tenido…_ _que le tenía, no lo libraba de sus besos que parecían quitarle todas las fuerzas, de sus miradas claras, del recuerdo de su sonrisa y de todo aquello que habían compartido por su falta de madurez._

_Era su culpa y lo sabía, ahora que de nuevo podía ser el mismo sin necesidad de la fiebre solo podía pensar en todo aquello que había hecho en medio de su capricho, en todo aquello que lo había tenido caminando como un fantasma por unos meses insoportables, en las_ _lágrimas_ _que ya había derramado._

_En las lágrimas que aun derramaba._

_Quería matar a_ _Jean…_ _sí_ _, pero también anhelaba amarlo, que este entendiera que, Por Dios, estaban hechos el uno para el otro, que nadie le amaría tanto como_ _Yuri_ _lo hacía._

_Gimoteo un poco más,_ _maldiciendo_ _entre el llanto al hombre y los sentimientos que tenía por él._

_Entonces escucho la voz._

_-_ _**Te** _ _**tenía…** _ _**no sé… por alguien con un poco más de orgullo.** _

.  
.  
.

Se apretó las manos contra sí dándose cuenta de que quizá había actuado precipitadamente, viendo de soslayo a Jean manejar, mientras este manejaba y ambos iban al encuentro de su abuelo no podía menos que maldecirse a sí mismo por no poder controlarse realmente y ser tan fácil de manipular cuando sus emociones estaban en su auge, aquellas palabras habían sido el principio de su condena… tembló un poco sin poder dejar de recordar lo que había ocurrido después.

.  
.  
.

_El hombre que había ingresado a la habitación del último de los_ _Plisetsy_ _estaba de espaldas contra el vidrio por lo que lograba proyectar una sombra larga y grande hacía el rubio que se había quedado tieso en el lecho._

_Se movió a paso lento avanzando hacía el muchacho sin dejar de proyectar su sombra contra él, hasta que sus pasos dieron con una silla y se acomodó en ella._

_Llevaba una gabardina larga hasta la altura de las rodillas, pantalones negros y zapatos de color gris en los pies, le miro desde donde estaba sin el menor problema._

_Poco a poco pudo ver como el “hada” levantaba la cabeza y fijaba los ojos de color esmeralda en él, mirada no de duda sino amenazante,_ _pocos_ _se atreven a entrar en el hogar de un hijo del bosque sin temer represalias._

_El reconocimiento sin embargo brillo en los ojos del muchacho al ver quién era el que se había acomodado frente a él y por un segundo pudo adivinar que su garganta se cerraba ante su dificultad para entender._

_-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –pregunto con voz ahogada y la mirada amplia, solo para ver a la puerta y luego de vuelta a él._

_-Vine a tu_ _llamado…_ _Yuri_ _–contestó el mayor, y no solo por apariencia, al más joven._

_El rostro del rubio mostró confusión e intento salir de la cama._

_-Te_ _caerás…_ _-comento sencillamente –tu cuerpo está débil_ _Yuri_ _, no lo_ _intentes…_

_-Tú qué sabes –fue la amargada respuesta del muchacho, que parecía haberse recuperado un poco al entender que él que había entrado en su habitación era un conocido -¿Qué has querido decir con eso de que me tenías por alguien con un poco más de orgullo? –preguntó, al final, amenazante pero sin hacer más intento por salir de la cama._

_El silencio fue respuesta para ambos y no fue cómodo, al final el otro se decidió a hablar._

_-Precisamente eso, nunca te creí capaz de rogar por el amor de_ _nadie…_ _y menos aún llorar por ello –encogimiento de hombros incluido, los labios del muchacho se fruncieron en un gesto que casi era ira, pero no llegaba a ello._

_Sus ojos ardían en fuego esmeralda sin embargo._

_Movió la cabeza un poco más a la izquierda tratando de apreciar eso._

_-Es mi_ _asunto…_ _no te metas –rugió sin importarle el ruido que hiciera –además ¿Qué haces en mi habitación a mitad de la noche? ¿Sabes que es ilegal allanar la casa de otra persona? –pregunto con ese tono petulante que algunos adolescentes logran poner en los momentos menos indicados._

_El hombre sonrió levemente y su mirada cansada brillo un poco, el precioso rubio elevo una ceja._

_-Lo sé –contestó al final, con tono calma – Pero por favor_ _espera…_ _no grites,_ _créeme_ _, esto te conviene más a ti, solo_ _escúchame…_ _si no te interesa lo que tengo por ofrecerte, juro que me iré._

_El hombre extendió la mano en el aire y una luz azul se formó en sus manos, moviéndose al frente hasta quedar en medio del adolescente y él, iluminando sus rostros en brillo fantasmal._

_El muchacho se removió incómodo con la boca entreabierta por la sorpresa, pero había descubierto demasiadas cosas sobre sí mismo en un solo día._

_Quizá por eso pregunto aquello._

_\- El cuervo era_ _tuyo…_ _¿Verdad?_

_\- ¿El cuervo? – El hombre pareció pensativo antes de asentir –sí, podría decirse que era_ _mío…_ _-titubeo un poco y luego le miro, sabiendo que mentir no era una buena idea por la ceja elevada del adolescente explico –de hecho, el_ _cuervo…_ _era yo._

_La boca del rubio efebo se_ _entreabrió_ _primero de sorpresa y luego, con los ojos ligeramente_ _confusos…_ _volvió a hablar._

_-¿Por qué has venido?_

_._   
_._   
_._

_Yuri_ _le escucho hablar todo el tiempo, por unas horas o dos, le escucho contarle historias que no debían ser repetidas y la única razón por la cual no grito era que conocía a aquel hombre y… confiaba en él._

_Confiaba en él, aunque no hubieran tenido una gran relación, confiaba en él porque lo había visto y por eso asintió cada vez que este le pregunto si entendía lo que le había dicho._

_Sin debía ser sincero apenas podía creer que el ser que tenía en frente existiera de verdad, aunque el mismo hubiese terminado por entender que no era humano por completo._

_Porque lo suyo era un poco comprensible,_ _pero…_ _¿un ser que tenía más de mil años? Vamos, eso le superaba incluso a él._

_Hasta que las cortinas se tiñeron de rojo y el mismo tuvo que bajar la temperatura junto a un:_

_“Oye, te estoy escuchando, deja de cambiar el decorado maldita_ _sea”_

_“lo lamento, debía_ _asegurarme”_

_Y así continuo, continuo con su historia sobre el dios oscuro, sobre el regalo, sobre la maldición._

_Y le contó sobre él mismo._

_“Lo que te ofrezco es… vida, pero no cualquier tipo de vida, sino aquella que deseas_ _tener”_

_“Bastaría una orden tuya para_ _tenerle”_

_“Ningún_ _upire_ _es rechazado, no… si sabe cómo_ _actuar”_

_“te ofrezco vida más allá de tus limites_ _mortales”_

_“te ofrezco un gobierno sobre la noche, sobre el aire, sobre los animales y los_ _hombres”_

_“te ofrezco ser siempre_ _joven…_ _como eres_ _ahora”_

_“Y te ofrezco su corazón, el del sacerdote, si es que tanto lo_ _quieres”_

_“Solo tienes que_ _aceptar”_

_Yuri_ _solo pudo mirarle, no anhelaba vida eterna, y siempre había supuesto que un día simplemente empezaría a envejecer y posteriormente la muerte llegaría a darle su beso de nieve._

_Había visto fotos de su abuelo siendo joven y había entendido que esas son las leyes de la vida y ya no se había interesado en ello. Su belleza no le importaba en realidad._

_Quizá porque sabía que le duraría en todo momento._

_Gobernar sobre otros tampoco le importaba, la noche, las voluntades ajenas, intervenir directamente le era insoportable, no deseaba ser un dios entre los hombres._

_No anhelaba nada de eso, ya se sabía superior al resto de los mortales._

_Pero no le habían ofrecido solo eso, todos esos susurros eran complementos para lo único que podía hacerle pensar en condenar su alma para toda la eternidad, obtener a_ _Leroy_ _._

_Le habían ofrecido su corazón y la aceptación de aquel hombre._

_Y aunque_ _Yuri_ _tenía un orgullo tan alto como la torre_ _Eiffel_ _, también era solo un niño que desesperado arañaba las paredes de su cordura para controlarse y no perder los cabales por aquel hombre._

_Sabía que la separación terminaría por matarle._

_Sabía que en realidad si rompía todos los lazos creados con_ _Leroy_ _se volvería loco y desfallecería como una rosa ante la dureza del_ _invierno…_ _sin remedio bajo las miradas compasivas de aquellos que le conocían._

_Podía ver frente suyo los ojos color turquesa de_ _Mila_ _llenarse de piedad para él, e incluso dolor mientras sonreía con suavidad  y prometía que todo mejoraría._

_Podía adivinar a_ _Lilia_ _tratando de contener su dolor de alguna forma._

_Incluso a Víctor tratando de solucionarlo todo._

_Él podría sobrevivir si olvidase a_ _Leroy_ _, si tuviese la voluntad de olvidarle y entender que no podía tenerle._

_Pero siendo sinceros._

_No era que no pudiera._

_ Podía _ _._   
_._   
_._   
_._

_**El verdadero problema era que no quería.** _

_._   
_._   
_._

_Elevo la mirada hasta el hombre de ojos celestes, notando que la mirada por lo general calmada había desaparecido, sus ojos no tenían más aquel celeste de mar mediterráneo, no… ahora eran rojos como la sangre y sus rasgos parecían poco a poco convertirse en un tallado de piedra._

_Ni siquiera se atrevió a preguntar si el cambio sería doloroso, no le importaba._

_Elevo el mentón y una sonrisa que era mitad ironía y mitad desesperación se formó en sus labios antes de contestar._

_–_ _**Sí.** _

_._  
.  
.

Un suspiro escapo de la boca de Yuri delatando en cierto modo que andaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos, saber que Jean había tomado una decisión como esa por él, le decía que quizá se había adelantado un poco al actuar… y se maldecía en voz baja.

Estaba claro que había aceptado un trato con misma noche.

Que ya no era el mismo muchacho del último jueves.

Y que en todo caso había sacrificado demasiado por obtener algo que ya era suyo.

En fin.

Entendía que era un idiota.

Volvió a mirar a Jean y vio más adelante la sombra del hogar de los Leroy, sus labios temblaron un poco, aún era joven… pero poco a poco entendía el peso de sus propias acciones.

Sintió miedo.

Y  _sed_.


	8. Parte 8

La cama estaba abandonada y Nikolai no podía dormir, aquella sensación de pérdida le carcomía el alma sin darle tregua ni por un segundo, un dolor frio y lento se extendía por él, desde el pecho hasta el resto de su cuerpo, sus ojos ardían por las lágrimas derramadas y las que aún quedaban, su pecho dolía y el aire a su alrededor le zumbaba en los oídos.

Cuando el abuelo de Yuri había quedado viudo, siendo un hombre joven y con una única hija a su cargo, no había sabido que hacer, criar el solo a una niña no estaba entre sus planes, solo en el mundo y con aquella niña como único familiar había tenido que vivir en Londres, rodeado de la falsa soledad que le devoraba el alma.

Porque Londres era el único lugar donde podía cuidarla en aquel momento, porque a Londres habían sus padres junto a la fortuna de la familia mediante uno de los sirvientes que se habían mantenido fieles a la familia a pesar de los cambios y los gritos de revolución.

Un banco suizo se había encargado de recibir toda su fortuna sin hacer preguntas, y unas amistades de otros tiempos les habían cedido un hogar allí donde habían podido.

Pero un joven Nikolai tenía la mente lejos, muy lejos, se había enamorado de una bailarina del ballet de Bolshoi y la había pedido en matrimonio, se habían casado y continuado viviendo en Londres, pero ella no podía vivir en un lugar como aquel, tan falto de magia y encanto, tan aburrido, ella solo vivía con el miedo y la ansiedad del régimen que gobernaba Rusia y apenas había podido acostumbrarse a Londres.

Había muerto tras darle aquella única hija.

Su dulce Natasha, tan bella como su madre, tan dulce como el tiempo del amor... Y tan rebelde como solo puede serlo una mujer.

Tenía el alma libre y anhelaba conocer Rusia, anhelaba pisar las calles de nieve y bailar en los jardines de los que hablaban sus abuelos en sus diarios.

Nikolai había tratado de contenerla pero... cuando el régimen ya había caído y la nieve blanca ya no era peligrosa y él no podía detenerla más... cuando ese tiempo llego y ambos volvieron a Rusia, en busca de la tierra que antaño había sido de su familia, se asentaron en ella, disfrutaron de levantar de vuelta la mansión familiar y enriquecer los jardines de la familia, disfrutaron de traer árboles frutales que no había cerca y rosas y lirios para el placer de la vista, pero cuando todo estuvo en calma y la casa les agrado a los dos, cuando el dinero estuvo bien colocado y las manos dejaron de temblar por emoción, cuando ella susurro la posibilidad de tener una familia allí, quedarse a vivir para siempre, cuando prometió ser una buena hija, cuando sus sueños estuvieron al alcance de su mano... allí la sangre se les helo a ambos en las venas.

A el por el miedo.

A ella por amor.

Nikolai amaba a su nieto, pero nunca aprobaría lo que su hija había hecho, nunca podría excusar que ella envolviera en sus palabras a aquel hombre de ojos oscuros con una alianza en el dedo anular.

Se opuso... ¡Claro que lo hizo!

Grito y maldijo en voz alta a Natasha, pero Natasha había sido muy parecida a Yuri... rebelde y aun peor: sin ese asomo de lealtad y respeto que le tenía su nieto; era libre, demasiado libre, y estaba enamorada.

O encaprichada.

Era lo mismo.

Ella creía que era amor.

Y lo dio todo a cambio de nada.

Cuando su hija regreso, con el mentón alto, la mirada sombría y unos susurros de venganza dichos entre sus dientes apretados Nikolai la había recibido con los brazos abiertos y no pregunto jamás lo que había pasado.

Estaba embarazada y él la quería lo suficiente para no escandalizarse por ello.

Sería un Plisetsky por encima de todo.

Aun así... aun así

El destino ya había jugado sus cartas.

Tres años después los labios de Natasha habían temblado blancos como la cera en la cama del hospital, mientras luchaba por preguntar el estado de su único hijo... el accidente le había arrebatado toda posibilidad a ella, pero el niño... Nikolai había sollozado entendiendo que no vería un nuevo amanecer.

Nikolai no estaba listo para criar a un niño solo una vez más, pero tal y como había ocurrido con su hija, se dedicó a ello en cuerpo y alma.

Y ahí estaba una vez más, viendo a su sangre irse antes que él.

Viendo delante suyo como la muerte tomaba su aparte y se burlaba de un pobre viejo.

Unas lágrimas le brillaron en los ojos y un sollozo se ahogó en su garganta. Perder a Yuri le destrozaba el alma en más de un sentido.

La soledad parecía extender sus manos hasta él burlona.

Como diciéndole lenta y sin demora.

Que era su único destino.

Un movimiento lento le llamo la atención frente a él y levanto los ojos hasta cruzarlos con unos ojos cálidos y un poco tristes, las arrugas ya le ocupaban parte del rostro debido a que ya debía tener cincuenta años, bajo un poco los ojos notando que ella le había servido una taza de chocolate y unos pasteles.

- _Para espantar el miedo_  –susurro ella, sin dar mayor explicación que esa y el asintió, el dolor era sordo y le devoraba el alma... pero ya había pasado la hora de irse a dormir.

.

.

.

Su nombre era Ayshane y había sido una de las mujeres más hermosas del pueblo en el pasado.

En aquellos momentos rondaba los cincuenta años, pero aún era una mujer extremadamente hermosa, de dulces ojos color miel y cabello del color del trigo cuando llega la hora de trillarlo.

Había conocido a Nikolai al poco de cumplir veinticuatro... o veinticinco años... Nunca estaría segura... en esa época su edad le importaba poco, se había casado cuatro años antes y ya tenía un hijo de su esposo... era solo una mujer con un niño esperando el regreso de su esposo de un viaje a la ciudad.

En ese entonces había quedado sorprendida al ver llegar a aquel hombre que se parecía tanto al del cuadro principal de la casa, ese que el régimen no se había llevado vaya uno a saber la razón, recordaba haberlo visto llegar con una muchacha de ojos azules y cabellos dorados como rayos de sol reflejándose en el agua, recordaba sus palabras rápidas y acento elegante, ese modo de hablar ruso tan dulce y delicado la había dejado tan encantada que se había detenido un rato para verle, ignorando por primera y única vez a su hijo preguntarle cómo se llamaba la flor que crecía al lado de las rocas.

Conocedora de que su familia le había servido en el pasado, había corrido detrás de él, mirándolo con curiosidad e ignorando la mirada amenazante de su hija, el hombre solo le había sonreído lentamente y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Ayshane había entendido muchas cosas.

Que se habían conocido antes, hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

Que se conocerían después.

Que estaba destinados el uno al otro y un día estarían juntos.

Pero que ese día no llegaría en esa vida.

Nunca en esa vida y antes de que sus mejillas se encendieran en carmín se permitió decir su nombre y preguntar el de la señorita que le acompañaba.

Natasha.

Tan bella como solo puede serlo una Plisetsky.

La preciosa hija de Nikolai Plisetsky la había odiado casi de inmediato y cuando él le había dicho que podían continuar viviendo en las tierras, aun cuando él las había comprado la hermosa joven había declarado una silenciosa guerra contra Ayshane, sus ojos brillaban rojos cuando veía a la sirvienta de la casa acercarse, y cuando sus manos se detenían cerca de las de su padre saltaba como un animal listo para atacar.

Pero Ayshane no la había resentido nunca, entendiendo el miedo de la muchacha a perder a su padre, se había mantenido un poco apartada y cuando su esposo volvió se lo presento a Natasha con la idea de calmarla; un modo de decirle que ella también estaba ocupada en esa vida.

Cuanto se arrepintió de haber hecho aquello.

Su esposo no había vuelto solo.

Había vuelto en compañía de un rico y ambicioso hombre de negocios con una marca negra en el hombro izquierdo, y una alianza en el dedo anular.

Natasha había elevado los ojos y el hombre los había bajado para verla, se habían visto y había visto el mismo cruce en sus miradas que un tiempo atrás había ocurrido entre Nikolai y ella, solo que Natasha era joven y menos... consciente que su padre y la mujer que le servía el desayuno.

La idea de esperar a otra vida no se le pasó por la mente, seguro porque no creía en ello.

La idea de que aquel hombre cuyos ojos se habían quedado prendados en los suyos no fuera para ella ni se le había pasado por la cabeza y cuando Ayshana había susurrado palabras suaves para ella Natasha simplemente había sacudido al cabeza y susurrado: "¿Es que acaso tú no lo harías si tuvieras la oportunidad? ¿Si mi padre te lo pidiera acaso no irías con él?"

Ayshana había suspirado y la había visto irse con él, sabiendo que aquello decepcionaría a Nikolai, le era difícil poner en palabras para una muchacha como aquella lo que ella sabía.

Que el tiempo es un ente amable.

Que llegado el momento todo, absolutamente todo estará en su lugar.

Un día, si no en esta si en otra vida, en otra época, ella estaría donde tuviera que estar.

Ese no era el momento, se habían cruzado por coincidencia, un reconocimiento rápido, esa sensación de haberse cruzado en el momento equivocado con la persona correcta.

Ayshana, no podía explicarle en palabras, eso que ella ya sabía y a lo que esperaría para la próxima vez.

No podía y no se lo dijo.

Aunque su frente se llenó de malos presagios al verla irse.

.

.

.

Dejo la taza de chocolate y las galletas frente a Nikolai sin decir más palabras que aquellas que susurrará para él, consciente de que el dolor de Nikolai era grande y no podía ser espantado con rapidez.

A ella también le dolía.

Yuri había sido un niño precioso, incluso más hermoso que su madre y que su abuelo, al mirarlo a los ojos sabías que cuando llegará a la edad indicada sería una tentación para cuantos lo vieran y ella lo había querido de un modo especial.

Ayshana se había callado que tanta belleza terminaría por ser mala, la gente muy hermosa tiende a sufrir si no se vuelve cruel llegado el momento.

Y ahora estaba muerto.

Muerto como aquel hombre de ojos crueles que había robado a Natasha con la complicidad de su esposo y su silencio, muerto pero al menos no estaba enterrado bajo aquel árbol donde el hermoso rubio solía practicar tiro al blanco.

Muerto como su madre y encerrado su cuerpo igual que el de ella en el mausoleo reparado de la familia.

Ojos claros y voz de plata.

Se asomó a la puerta y miro a lo lejos.

Casi podía escuchar a los fantasmas gritar.

Abrazando el chal se envolvió con él sin tomar en cuenta que su esposo la esperaba en casa, había sido él quién había enterrado el cuerpo del hombre cuando Natasha le había cruzado el pecho a cuchilladas.

Era una mujer hermosa.

Tenía el orgullo de generaciones en las venas y el odio que ese hombre había ganado a grandes pasos en los años que ambos habían estado juntos antes de que ella le abandonara por no haber sido elegida por encima de todo lo demás... había visto los ojos de él, y había acallado un grito para no llamar la atención de otras personas al ver a aquel hombre agonizante suplicar, elevar la mano hasta el rostro de la hermosa rubia y suplicar a media voz, jurando un amor que ella ya no deseaba para sí.

Ayshana lo había visto y se había acercado para posar la mano en el hombro de la dama, había sentido su estremecimiento y como se había echado en sus brazos.

_"Mi padre no puede saberlo nunca"_

Y nunca lo había sabido, Ayshana había llamado a su esposo y le había señalado el cadáver con un gesto seco y una orden insensible, nadie lo buscaría en esa tierra, no donde un hombre viejo vivía con su hija y su nieto y una familia de sirvientes al más puro estilo de un boyardo de tiempos pasados.

Se habían mirado y su esposo había asentido comprendiendo que solo si hacía eso sería aceptado de nuevo en su vida.

Ahora volvían a sufrir y ella no podía evitar culparlo.

Si él no hubiera traído a ese hombre aquella vez.

Natasha no habría muerto, habría conocido a alguien más y el viejo Nikolai no sufriría tanto.

Habría tenido más de un nieto.

No uno cuya sangre le exigiría ser igual de alocado y arrogante que su madre.

Los ojos verdes que solo una rusalkha tendría, los labios rosa brillando y la piel de alabastro se lo habían dicho casi de inmediato.

Ella conocía las leyendas del pasado, esas que hablaban de la veela que un Plisetsky había traído para sí hacía muchos años, las había escuchado cuando niña y siendo más joven y madura había entendido esas cosas que nunca se dicen en voz alta, bastaba extender sus manos en las noches de luna para ver el reflejo callado, cuando joven habían bastado un par de susurros para que dos hombres se suicidaran... esa había sido la razón de que aceptara casarse con el tercero que le pidió matrimonio.

Había tenido miedo.

Y siendo ahora una mujer adulta, casi vieja, le era muy claro cuando veía al niño avanzar por entre la gente sin mirarlos y con la frente blanca siempre mirando al frente... Tenía sangre de hada y estaría dormido mientras su capricho fuese siempre cumplido.

Ayshana se había encargado personalmente de que aquellos caprichos fuesen cumplidos, de que mientras el niño estuviera cerca suyo pudiese obtener lo que quisiera sin problemas y sin temor, pero nunca mostrándose más excesiva de lo necesario.

Todo había estado bien hasta aquel día.

Ella también lo había visto.

Sentada en la quinta fila en compañía de su marido y sus hijos había visto como el nuevo sacerdote se congelaba mirando un punto delante.

Y luego Yuri había llegado a la casa con la mirada enfebrecida y expresión de haberse perdido para siempre.

Había tenido esperanzas en que el muchacho entendiera las cosas y se detuviera, porque lo vio luchar por controlar sus emociones.

Pero no había podido, eso era claro.

_Y había elegido la muerte antes que la deshonra._

.

.

.

Y ahora estaba ella allí, detenida en el portón de la casa, tras haberse asegurado de que Nikolai Plisetsky durmiera en su cama tranquila, pensando en alguna pócima para calmar el dolor.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en la lejanía.

Vio las luces de un auto acercarse y su sangre se helo en las venas.

Un mal presentimiento se apodero de ella y sus dedos se cerraron como garras alrededor de la madera de la entrada... los labios le temblaron solo un poco antes de descubrir, cuando el auto se detuvo frente a ella, que de él bajaba el sacerdote del pueblo.

Aquel hombre... aquel que sin razón se había ganado su rencor eterno, cruzaron miradas y ella la bajo casi enseguida sorprendida por el ramalazo de odio que había sentido ante la llegada del extranjero, y se dijo en voz baja que debía controlarse, que ninguna culpa tenía él de lo que había sucedido... pero Nikolai sufría... y eso también le dolía a ella.

Elevo los ojos de vuelta antes de bajar las gradas rápidamente para recibir al hombre y preguntar la razón de su visita, si era posible impediría que entrara a la casa, Nikolai y ella sabían aunque ninguno lo hubiese dicho en voz alta lo que aquel hombre había significado para Yurakcha.

-Señor... -susurro y se congelo al final de las gradas de piedra pulida cuando vio a la otra figura, esbelto como una vara y de elegante porte, alto al nivel del extranjero y al volverse....

_"De cabellos rubios y ojos ardiendo en fuego esmeralda"_

Se congelo unos segundos mirándole el rostro, lucía pálido en la noche, callado ante la sombra del sacerdote y oh... sintió como la sangre se le helaba en las venas y los huesos se le volvían cristal tintineante dentro del cuerpo, sintió incluso como el estar parada era ya todo un logro.

Yuri... su hermosa joya dorada, los ojos de su abuelo y la mirada clara de su madre la primera vez... las manos pálidas y...

-Yurakcha –susurro y avanzo un tentativo paso hasta él y sus ojos se cruzaron, ella sentía que el tiempo dejaba de importar, porque ya no tenía el significado de otras épocas, lo supo, lo comprendió, y como las personas que viven con ello sin más temor que el que se permiten sentir, lo acepto.

-Ayshana –la reconoció él permitiéndose una sonrisa titubeante y avanzando un par de pasos lejos del hombre que le ayudaba a salir del auto -Aysha... -la mujer lo envolvió en sus brazos sin permitir que el hermoso rubio dijera nada más.

-Yura... eres tú... mi hermoso niño –se separó y tomo sus mejillas, viendo aquella palidez blanca de la muerte, los ojos verdes y aquella grieta que existía en su mirada, su corazón dolió un poco pero se obligó a sonreír –eres tú... precioso, precioso niño... tu abuelo y yo... -se detuvo y se separó –él debe saberlo, iré a decírselo... voy enseguida, -aparto la vista del muchacho y miro al sacerdote que los observaba –gracias, gracias por traerlo de vuelta –dijo en un impulso, y si hubiese tenido más tiempo se habría arrodillado y le habría besado la mano, pero su prisa era urgente, no había tiempo... - Por favor, por favor entren a la casa... yo le diré a....

Se volvió a casi corriendo ingreso al interior de la casa dejando la puerta abierta.

.

.

.

Yuri vio a Ayshana ingresar corriendo al interior de la casa y frunció el ceño, de repente sintió miedo... ¡su abuelo!... una sensación rara, algo llamado remordimiento, le toco el corazón, y sus labios se apretaron contra sí.

-¿Cree que sea una buena idea pensar en llamar al médico? –preguntó volviéndose a ver a Jean, pensando en la salud de su abuelo, el mismo hombre en el que había procurado no pensar debido a que conocía muy bien el egoísmo de su accionar.

_¡Dios!_

Pensaba en ello y la vergüenza casi le obligaba a escarbar en la tierra para enterrarse de lo abochornado que se sentía, conocer la profundidad de su decisión y a cuantas personas habría afectado su perdida –las que le importaban... es decir, su abuelo y Jean, y a veces aquella mujer de mirada amable que siempre había estado desde que el recordaba- y algo parecido a la pena le oprimía el corazón.

Pensar en su abuelo le afectaba en cierto modo, había estado dispuesto a abandonarlo sin mayor culpa debido a lo dolido que estaba por el rechazo del hombre que ahora le acompañaba de vuelta a su hogar... no había pensado en el peso de su decisión sino hasta que despertó rodeado por el terciopelo del ataúd, y había adivinado la piedra al removerse para quitarse de encima la tapa de madera... había sido una de las pocas veces en su vida que había sentido miedo de verdad, una sensación de terror le había atrapado y no había podido evitar gritar.

Gritar porque era lo único en que pensó, debido a que por segundos le había faltado fuerzas para quitar la piedra, gritar y sin poder evitarlo lo había nombrado... y Jean le había contestado...

No, debía sacudirse ese enamoramiento o terminaría echándole los brazos al cuello y aunque ya era suyo  _¡al fin!_  Yuri sabía que no podía abrazarle en la entrada de su casa.

-Sería buena idea, es necesario que te traten Yuri... no es normal haber... -el rubio muchacho abrió los ojos y miro de vuelta a Jean asustado... repentinamente consciente de que despertar en una tumba así esta sea de piedra, no es muy normal y por supuesto seguir  _"vivo"_  tras tantas horas no iba a ser muy normal...

-Yo... hablaba de mi abuelo... no quiero que le dé ningún susto –contesto con la voz temblándole un poco y mirando un poco afectado al canadiense.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en los de Leroy y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no sonreír, la situación no era dable para ir sonriendo ligeramente, había un abuelo que lo esperaba allí dentro de la casa y él no debería demorarse en admirar el atractivo de un hombre que dadas las circunstancias iba a tener de todos modos, no debería demorarse en su puerta viendo con adoración sus ojos, el perfil de su nariz ni dejar que este le tocara con inquietante delicadeza la mejilla...

Parpadeo sintiendo la caricia, deseando poder cerrar los ojos para disfrutarla más y aun así forzándose a mantenerlos abiertos para no perderse ni un solo gesto del rostro del sacerdote.

-Tu abuelo estará bien... se sentirá feliz de que estés bien Yuri –prometió –además... tengo conocimientos de primeros auxilios, entremos adentro ¿está bien? –Pidió –no hay nada que temer –dijo y Yuri Plisetsky asintió temblando por dentro.

Había mucho porque temer.

En esa cercanía, con esa conexión... había sentido como la sangre latía bajo la piel de Jean, había adivinado la calidez de aquel líquido vital corriendo por las venas de... le echo los brazos al cuello y se abrazó a él tratando de controlarse, sintió como le correspondía el abrazo, con fuerza y algo parecido a la posesividad, cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, tenía sed... demasiada sed y allí estaba...

La razón por la que no debería haber gritado cuando despertó en la tumba.

La sed.

Los muertos solo pueden vivir arrebatándoles la vida a los vivos.

-Yuri... -susurro suavemente Jean y las ganas de llorar vinieron junto a un sentimiento de desolación.

Yuri le amaba, le amaba tanto... que el simple hecho de saber que podría dañarle le destrozaba, le daban ganas de abrazarse a él y susurrar suavemente lo que pasaba, pedirle por favor que esperará un poco mientras él iba a...

_¿A qué Yuri? ¿A qué?_

Se preguntó a sí mismo y todas sus naturalezas se quedaron calladas ante la atribulada verdad.

-vamos dentro –dijo lento separándose de Jean tan rápido como le había abrazo, cruzo sus brazos para no ceder una vez más y controlo su sed diciéndose con brusquedad que iría más tarde en busca de comida... solo debía recordar lo que el visitante de la otra noche había dicho sobre su naturaleza.

Adivino a Jean asentir y sus labios temblaron un poco... deseaba abrazarse contra él, dejar que le besara, besarle incluso y... pero debía controlarse, su simple cercanía le recordaba su sangre latiendo con fuerza en sus venas... si se quedaba demasiado tiempo con él... no podría responder de sí mismo.

.

.

.

Nikolai bajo tras Ayshana sin entender una sola palabra de todas las apuradas que ella había dicho, había escuchado dos veces el nombre de su nieto y elevado una ceja preguntándose si el dolor no la habría enloquecido, quiso detenerse para preguntarle una cosa pero ella lo jalaba sin atender a sus preguntas.

Llegaron a la sala y lo vio.

Creyó estar soñando.

Su nieto, su hermoso, orgulloso y encantador Yurakcha estaba parado en medio de la sala en compañía de Jean-Jacques Leroy.

Estaba extremadamente pálido, era verdad, y sus labios parecían extrañamente rojos aquella noche, lo que contrastaba con la palidez de sus pómulos y mejillas y ese algo sombrío alrededor de sus ojos, pero era él.

Era Yuri.

_(Vestido con el mismo traje blanco con que lo habían enterrado, aunque llevaba un abrigo color negro encima)_

-Yuri –dijo, con lentitud, dejando a un lado los fúnebres pensamientos acerca de su nieto y las cosa que habían pasado en los últimos días, ni siquiera se atrevió a preguntarse porque Leroy estaba ahí.

Solo extendió los brazos a su nieto Y este se unió a él casi enseguida.

_¡Qué frio estaba!_

Sintió el hielo en la mejilla del muchacho y en sus labios cuando le dio aquel rápido beso en la mejilla, un toque de escarcha que le estremeció un poco.

Por un segundo pensó que abrazaba a un  _muerto._

Pero luego Yuri se separó un poco y el miro, aquellos ojos asustados también tenían vida y cariño, un afecto tan real como el que había visto cada vez que mirara a Yuri y se relajó enseguida.

-¿Yuri? –preguntó suavemente, solo por aclararse, si estaba enloqueciendo, estaba claro que lo haría junto con los otros dos que estaban en la casa.

Le pareció que los ojos de su nieto brillaban, casi como si quisiera llorar, pero no pasó nada.

Solo escucho su voz.

-Sí, soy yo... soy yo... abuelo –contesto y Nikolai sonrió, era él, si... era él.

No pudo ver como detrás suyo Ayshana ponía una sombría mirada mientras los veía abrazarse.

.

.

.

Estuvieron hablando por media hora, Jean un poco turbado bajo la escrutadora mirada del anciano, había relatado a grandes rasgos que había ido a caminar cerca del mausoleo familiar de los Plisetsky, no se había atrevido a decir que había ido a ver a Yuri por pudor, así como en medio de su paseo había escuchado los gritos ahogados en el interior al acercarse más a la edificación de mármol blanco.

Nikolai se había estremecido un poco y había tomado la aun fría mano de su nieto a modo de consuelo para este y para sí mismo escuchando el relato del sacerdote, fijaba sus ojos en Leroy y sentía un agradecimiento eterno hacía él, luego los fijaba en su nieto y veía las miradas que ambos, Yuri y Jean, compartían entre si y sentía algo parecido al pesar.

Aunque agradecía profundamente tener de vuelta a su nieto y que este no hubiese sufrido el padecimiento de una muerte bajo la fría losa –pocos se aventuraban a esos lugares- no podía menos que sentir terror de aquello que podría ahora pasar entre su nieto y el sacerdote, ahora que sus miradas parecían conectarse y sus almas hablar a un mismo ritmo.

Como si se hubieran entendido tras aquello.

-Gracias padre por lo que ha hecho –dijo al final, sin soltar a Yuri que parecía incapaz de apartar la mirada del canadiense –usted sabe cuánto quiero a mi nieto –termino.

-No hay de que señor Plisetsky –contesto Jean, un poco abochornado por haber sido cogido mientras miraba a Yuri –a mí me ha aliviado bastante, y me siento feliz de tener de vuelta a Yuri, junto a usted –aseguro, pero Nikolai ya era viejo y entendía el doble significado tras las palabras... no había que ser muy viejo para ver la adoración en los ojos del sacerdote, adoración que por otro lado no había visto hasta esa noche.

La mirada del canadiense hablaba como loca, si antes le había parecido que esos ojos podían comunicar muchas cosas en aquel momento lo comprobaba con estupefacción, los ojos le brillaban de un modo extraño y parecía embriagado por un loco contento.

-Estoy seguro de que así es –murmuro, tenía un cierto gramo de temor de que todo fuera un mal sueño, pero ya se había pellizcado un par de veces y le había dolido por lo que no era un sueño, ahora sentía miedo delo que pudiese pasar con su nieto bajo el mismo techo que Jean, las leyes de hospitalidad le ordenaban invitarlo, y dadas las horas de la noche...

-Bueno, ya es tarde –sonrió Jean de un modo extraño, dando la impresión de levantarse del sillón donde había estado acomodado –Creo que es hora de que vuelva al pueblo – las palabras cayeron pesadas y la obligación lo mismo que la cortesía que le era natural le impelían a hacer su parte.

Además, Leroy no era un hombre malvado.

Quién le preocupaba era Yuri y su actuar alocado, no le era difícil sospechar que ambos debían de haberse confesado cosas innombrables al salir su nieto de la tumba, conociendo el ardiente carácter de Yuri y lo emocional que debía ser Jean...

Tomo aire.

-Por favor no, usted ha traído a mi nieto permítame agradecérselo padre Leroy, quédese esta noche a descansar... -pidió observando con algo de agrado como el hombre más joven titubeaba en la decisión –no acepto un no por respuesta, es demasiado tarde para que usted vaya por ahí –concluyo, su tono era aquel que había utilizado a veces cuando Natasha siendo joven no le obedecía, aún era autoritario cuando quería serlo.

Jean-Jacques Leroy pareció sorprendido unos segundos antes de formar una sonrisa tan cortes que debería haber avergonzado a cualquiera que pensara mal de él, y asintió.

-Se lo agradezco, señor Plisetsky –contestó bajando los ojos un segundo antes de mirar de reojo a Yuri.

.

.

.

Yuri tenía sed, una sed enfermiza que le exigía ir a beber cuanto antes, sentía como dentro suyo se revolvía en instinto y le gritaba, le exigía... reconcomía con voz ardiente y escandalosa que fuera y se alimentara.

Sentía como dentro suyo la memoria le recordaba con fuerza que aquella vida a medias y condenada tenía un coste que él había aceptado en toda su forma.

_"sangre"_

Tomo aire, aun sin necesitarlo porque respirar ya no le era necesario, y mirando al techo de su habitación trato de no pensar a Jean durmiendo en la habitación frente a la suya, la idea de ir y encontrarse con él en el interior de la misma le saltaba por la mente casi tanto como la sed le reclamaba ir a buscar algo de tomar...

Un cuello delicado, blanco... un cuerpo lleno de sangre, roja... brillante...

Solo... un poco.

_Un poco para calmar su sed._

-¡Señorito!

El grito le sobresalto, obligándole a mirar al frente y ver a Ayshana frente suyo.

-Ayshana... ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó sorprendido, ¿Qué hacía aquella mujer en su habitación? La miro y entonces lo noto.

Era él quién tenía la mano alrededor de la muñeca de la mujer mayor que le observaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par... la soltó enseguida, un poco asustado.

¿Tanto se había perdido?

-Lo siento... yo –la miro a los ojos, y de repente recordó cuantas leyendas le había contado ella cuando él era un niño –lo siento –se disculpó de vuelta, viéndola acariciarse la muñeca, allí donde se podía ver la piel brillante y roja por la presión que él debía de haber ejercido.

Se miraron a los ojos y ella asintió.

-Está bien –Yuri sentía ganas de retirarse, de irse hacia atrás... volver sobre sus pasos, solo podía pensar en cuanta sangre tendría aquel cuerpo frente a sus ojos y no era tan fácil contenerse.

Ni siquiera sabía porque se contenía en realidad, tenía tanta sed...

-el amanecer vendrá pronto –susurró ella entonces y el tono de su voz era sombrío –si está realmente sediento –comento al aire, sin asomo alguno de miedo y con la mirada extrañamente ansiosa –mi hija está en la cocina... pero sea rápido... o no habrá historia que contar sobre usted –sin más que decir la mujer se volvió y Yuri entendió a medias lo escuchado.

Su instinto hablaba.

Su instinto gritaba.

Tenía sed.

.

.

.

Jean deseaba besar a Yuri en los labios, estrecharle contra sus brazos y susurrarle todas aquellas palabras que se habían callado todos esos meses.

Sentía el corazón saltarle en el pecho, y cuando al despertar vio el techo de la habitación que Plisetsky le había dado casi se ponía a bailar.

El miedo de que todo fuera un sueño le había impedido abrir los ojos durante los primeros minutos, pero no lo era, podía verse en la casa de Nikolai y adivinar a Yuri en su habitación y sentía que podía reír.

¡Cómo lo amaba!

Amaba a Yuri y su corazón, u poco más libre después de aceptar esa realidad y vislumbrar un futuro a su lado sin segundas culpas casi le obligaban a saltar en donde estaba.

Pero no era tonto.

Bastaba haber intercambiado aquella mirada con Nikolai la noche pasada para saber que ignorante el anciano no era, al menos no en el tema que ocupaba la relación entre Yuri y Jean, y el canadiense debía aceptar que sentía algo parecido al pánico.

Nikolai no parecía tan molesto como si preocupado y el futuro exsacerdote lo entendía.

Salió de la habitación preguntándose cuando tendrían una conversación sobre Yuri o si habría modo de tenerla de todas formas, las cosas le resultaban tan raras.

Yuri era menor de edad –algo que a estas alturas no se le iba a olvidar aún- era joven, parecía tener un futuro brillante delante de sus ojos y... Jean quería creer que todas las cosas que le había dicho.

Aquellos "te amo" tan expresivos y vivos.

Eran verdad.

Quería creerlo y lo creía.

Pero era consciente de que era joven, ambos lo eran... y el mundo y las decisiones que tomarán en aquellos momentos podían serles pesadas más adelante.

Un suspiro agotado se le escapó de la boca mientras bajaba las escaleras de madera en dirección al primer piso, un poco avergonzado de no estarse quieto en la habitación, pero él acostumbraba levantarse temprano...

Dio un par de vueltas en la sala... fue entonces que escucho aquella voz, posiblemente la mujer que ayudaba en las cosas de la casa, cantando.

_Mis manos están llenas de lirios y jazmines_

_Pero ay del navegante que me trajo hasta aquí_

_Un día en la montaña, me dijo un caballero_

_Que buscaba un hada para hacerla su mujer_

_Que suceso más extraño contado entre viajeros_

_Me tembló la mano y perdí el corazón_

_Vino un caballero en busca de una esposa_

_Se detuvo a mi frente y me robo el corazón_

_Me acuerdo de ese día tan extraño,_

_La estepa estaba lejos de nosotros_

_Tu amor era sincero como el agua_

_Y mi amor era tan fuerte como tu Dios._

_Me acuerdo de tus besos y promesas_

_Me acuerdo, Plisetsky, de tu amor_

_Y los ojos se me llenan de promesas_

_Un día, amor mío, te arrancare el corazón._

Se sobresaltó por la última frase y avanzo rápido hasta llegar allí de donde venía la canción, si, allí estaba, Ayshana, la mujer que los había recibido la noche pasada apoyada un poco contra la mesa mientras terminaba al parecer de cocinar.

Trato de no hacer ruido, sintiéndose un poco abochornado, aquella canción le resultaba familiar, no con esas letras, pero juraba que la había escuchado cantar en el pueblo.

_¿Para qué tomar una veela por esposa?_

_¿Para qué robarla el bosque y su candor?_

_Para que aspirar a su belleza,_

_Si tú no querías su amor_

_Admirado mi amado compañero_

_Admirado por todos tus amigos_

_Admirados los ojos de tu zar_

_Tenías a tu lado un tesoro del mar_

_Y... te falto tiempo para extender las manos al dolor_

_¿Para qué pedirme mil promesas?_

_¿Para qué jurarme si es que no?_

_Si tú no querías amarme_

_¿Para qué hiciste que te amara solo yo?_

Era una canción un poco triste, en especial aquella última frase, dicha a medias como una promesa mal hecha, ¿Para qué pedirme mil promesas? ¿Para qué jurarme si es que no? Si tú no querías amarme ¿Para qué hiciste que te amara solo yo?

Apoyo la mano en la puerta de madera, causando un levísimo crujido, ahora recordaba donde había oído la canción... La había cantado aquel muchacho que decían... seguía a Yuri como una sombra.

Claro, eso antes de irse del pueblo... tomo aire para interrumpir la canción.

_"mil promesas no serán suficientes_

_Mil promesas mi amor se morirá_

_Júrame que seré yo la única_

_Y mi amor para ti... será"_

Tenía una voz tan hermosa que el aire se le atrapo en la garganta antes de decir nada, no conocía bien aquella versión, la canción era de campesinos, Jean no lo dudaba, pero contaba una leyenda, una que Nikolai le había contado en el pasado.

Algo acerca de un hada y de un noble boyardo.

_Si te dije que bastaría para matarme_

_Una traición sola de tu amor_

_¿Para qué decir que me equivocaba?_

_Si el dolor me atravesaba el corazón_

_Desgarrado mi grito te abandona_

_Corro al bosque, te abandono mi amor_

_Solo un hijo de tu sangre es que me llevaba_

_En mi vientre y para mi... el dolor_

_Lo sabes y reclamas a los cielos_

_Exiges lo devuelva hasta tus brazos_

_Es más mío de lo que será para ti_

_Soy una hija del bosque mi amado_

_Tus leyes no son para mí._

_A lomos de montura encantada_

_Huimos para no morir_

_Moriré cuando su tacto me roce_

_Y tú mi hijo... gobernaras allí_

_Mi dulce bien encantado_

_El único fruto que jamás lamentare_

_Hijo de una hija del bosque_

_Hijo de un hijo del hombre_

_Piel de alabastro se llama, ojos de color esmeralda_

_Que sus llamas jamás se enciendan_

_Sé más hombre que hada, hijo mio._

_Que la sangre de tu padre hable por los dos._

_Que tu belleza tan solo sea clara_

_Que tus ojos no ardan jamás_

_Que tus rubios cabellos se queden quietos_

_Y el viento no les hable al pasar_

_Nunca dejes que entren a tu pecho_

_Nunca dejes que rocen tu corazón_

_El día que tú ames serás preso_

_Y ese día te arrancaran el corazón._

La canción había terminado, lo mismo que Ayshana la comida, porque se volvió rápida y sus miradas, la de Jean y la mujer se cruzaron.

Jean tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás por la sorpresa.

Parpadeo y al abrir de nuevo los ojos allí estaba ella, hermosa... y con los ojos color miel.

-¡Padre! Buenos días –saludo ella con una sonrisa cálida y el sacerdote sonrió levemente -¿tiene hambre?

-No, yo... buenos días Ayshana, espero no molestarte, en realidad me preguntaba si irme ahora sería muy descortés no quiero despertar al señor Plisetsky, tuvo demasiadas emociones anoche –comento con tono educado, ella le miro calmada sin el más mínimo rastro de llamas color verde en sus ojos ni aquella diabólica expresión que había creído ver.

-Y usted tiene obligaciones esta mañana –contestó ella con tono comprensivo y apenado a la vez, provocando que él volviera a prestarle atención –lo comprendo pero ¿porque no se queda a desayunar? El señor bajara pronto pero el pequeño Yuri no, está un muy cansado por lo de anoche y seguramente dormirá hasta el mediodía –sonrió con un deje casi maternal acaparándole el gesto.

Jean titubeo un poco ante la invitación, una parte de sí deseaba quedarse y aclararlo todo, actuar detrás de otros de manera traicionera no era lo suyo, pero por otro lado no estaba seguro de que hablar sin Yuri presente fuese muy correcto.

Después de todo, a saber si el muchacho había hablado con su abuelo acerca de lo que pasaba, cuando joven Jean había tenido a sus padres para contestar sus dudas y parte de su ansiedad y temores, pero sabía que no todos eran así y aunque el hermoso rubio parecía tenerle un amor excesivo a su abuelo aquello no quería decir nada cuando al fin y al cabo en realidad su conocimiento del más joven no era tan profundo.

Se sonrojo un poco al pensar en Yuri, en lo bonitos que eran sus ojos... y lo suave que podía ser su mirada, como la noche pasada cuando se habían mirado antes de ingresar cada uno a su habitación.

¡Que hermoso había estado!

Ver su perfil de lado casi devorado por la oscuridad le había hecho saltar el corazón por un momento.

Que bien se había visto.

Que delicado y hermoso había sido.

Por un momento había pensado, de manera casi poética, que parecía un fantasma.

Pero por supuesto que no lo era, Jean se había detenido frente a la habitación del muchacho y lo había visto, desde la puerta, acostado en su cama, dormido... descansando de las emociones de la noche pasada... y por supuesto que no era un fantasma... era la criatura más hermosa que había visto hasta entonces y la que más amaba en todo el mundo... en toda su vida.

Miroal frente y descubrió a Ayshana esperando por una respuesta, sonrió levemente.

Quizás fuera lo mejor.

-Me gustaría mucho, pero tengo un par de cosas que hacer, si es tan buena de decirle al señor Plisetsky que volveré más tarde para hablar con él, yo se lo agradeceré mucho –contestó.

Ella le miro por unos segundos, mostrando cierto gesto de molestia en los labios por un segundo antes de asentir. Supuso que ella esperaba una respuesta afirmativa a su pregunta.

-Se lo diré, y que usted lamenta no poder quedarse –dijo tranquila, mirando de reojo la comida sin servir -¿Lo acompaño a la puerta? –preguntó y Jean le sonrió.

-Se lo agradeceré.


	9. Parte 9

La boca de Yuri tenía un sabor extraño mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz del mediodía y sus ojos parpadeaban confusos, paladeo buscando la razón de que el sabor fuera así.

_"¿Agrio?"_

No, no era agrio, pero iba por ahí, como si algo se estuviese quejando allí, trato de pensar en ello dejando a su mente vagar a la madrugada pasada y estudiando todo lo ocurrido.

_Había llegado a la cocina a paso lento y sin hacer ruido, para no alertar a quién estuviese allí, su mente había comprendido las palabras de Ayshana, aunque su moral se hallase confundida por el silencioso ofrecimiento... no podía entenderlo, aunque entenderlo no le era necesario, tenía sed y la persona que estaba en la cocina no le importaba en lo absoluto._

_Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta al tiempo que el reloj que estaba pegado a la pared por encima de su cabeza y del marco de madera tocaba las tres de la madrugada, su cuerpo se estremeció involuntariamente adivinando la cercanía del amanecer._

_Allí estaba ella de espaldas sin adivinarlo a él, mordisqueando la pulpa del durazno que estaba entre sus dedos, no era ni de lejos tan hermosa como lo había sido su madre, Yuri estaba seguro de ello, aunque era hermosa lo era al estilo de las campesinas y Ayshana parecía una dama la mayor parte de las veces, como si su sangre fuese una combinación de castas, cosa que no sería rara, el delicado rubio podía adivinar el tipo de vejaciones que los nobles habían cometido en el pasado contra los campesinos a su servicio._

_Con todo, la belleza de la hija de Ayshana no le importaba, no podía importarle menos mientras avanzaba los pasos necesarios hasta tomarla del hombro, llamándola de lejos y volviéndose ella sobresaltada dejando caer la fruta al suelo y mirándolo con aquellos ojos castaños sorprendidos primero, aterrados después._

_Había estado a punto de emitir un grito._

_Yuri lo sabía._

_Lo habría hecho de no haber sido por aquello que había ocurrido, Yuri lo había sentido... los ojos le habían ardido en aquel momento y había atrapado la mirada de la joven de una manera tal que la había visto convertirse en una muñeca para su voluntad, como si su identidad desapareciera bajo el ardor de un poder que él no llegaba a comprender aún._

_-Es tuya ahora –había susurrado entonces la voz en su mente y Yuri se había sorprendido por ello, apartando la vista de los ojos castaños un segundo para mirar en derredor._

_Pero no había nadie alrededor, porque la voz hablaba en su mente, como un ave que mira de lejos y sin intervenir los primeros aleteos de su polluelo._

_-Rápido, no tendrás otra oportunidad –ordeno y Yuri, al comprender aquello, había apagado la voz de su cordura que se enfadaba de tener a alguien habitando en su mente para concentrarse en obedecer la recomendación._

Volvió a paladear el sabor en su boca y compuso una mueca de disgusto.

Decidió que debía haber sido el sabor del miedo... el espanto que la sirvienta había sentido al verlo y adivinar su fatal destino, seguro ni sabía que él había  _"vuelto"._

No sería raro que las emociones humanas dieran cierto resabio de sabor cuando los upire bebían... la muchacha estaba ahora muerta y él no podía solucionar aquello, aunque parte de él lamentaba en cierto modo el no haber podido detenerse una vez hundió los olmillos y saboreo el sabor de la sangre que brotaba a borbotones de su cuello... cuando se había dado cuenta solo tenía un cadáver en sus brazos, ojos muertos y piel helada sin pulso.

No había podido detenerse y la voz le había explicado, antes de que él cerrara los ojos a la llegada del amanecer, que era normal.

_"La sed la sentimos siempre, a veces fuerte a veces débil, pero está allí, un día serás capaz de beber sin matar... eres fuerte, será pronto"_

El adolescente soltó un suspiro de exasperación, la voz en su mente era calmada, como la de un profesor que ha dado consejos toda su vida y no le gustaba demasiado que digamos, era demasiado vieja para su gusto, con el resabio de siglos oculta en la falta de acento y cierto grado de indiferencia.

Le molestaba.

Extendió los dedos a la luz del sol y su piel se mantuvo como era, tal y como le prometiera el "ser" cuando le había visitado....

_"será como antes... pero la luz del amanecer sería el infierno para ti..."_

_"será como antes... pero entre el amanecer y el mediodía tu cuerpo estará muerto y no abrirás los ojos al nuevo día"_

_"Sera como antes, pero la luz del sol... si despiertas antes de tu hora, será como el golpe de mil cuchilladas"_

-Como antes –susurró y su boca compuso un gesto de disgusto –Como antes –repitió.

Porque no era como antes, su cuerpo estaba muerto, los estremecimientos se sentían falsos, como si con la muerte se hubiera ido gran parte de su capacidad de sentir.

Aquello le decía que tenía más control de sus impulsos.

Pero al mismo tiempo podía sentir un asomo de melancolía demasiado fuerte.

Le hubiese gustado ver a Jean en aquel momento, envolverse en sus brazos, ahora que la sed se había ralentizado, al haber bebido sin demora de aquella muchacha, ahora que se sentía  _"vivo"_  en cierto modo, aunque no fuese el estar vivo de tiempo pasado, y sin duda ya no era un peligro inminente para la seguridad de su amado... tenía la extraña seguridad de que bastaría ver a Jean para sentir como antes.

La noche pasada había amado como nunca a Jean.

Estaba seguro.

Pero eso no alejaba su miedo.

_¿Y sin con la muerte el sentir se había ido también?_

La simple posibilidad le dio un susto de muerte.

.

.

.

El hombre joven que llevaba sombrero de paja sobre la cabeza dio una última mirada al acantilado antes de emprender camino de regreso, su rostro habría podido ser considerado atractivo de no haber sido por las cicatrices que le deformaban la cuarta parte del mismo, sus labios en cambio eran perfectos y sus ojos de un brillo entre castaño y verde que habrían derretido el hielo del ártico si su mirada hubiese sido un poco más dulce.

Pero en aquel momento solo la preocupación le cruzaba la mirada y la frente.

Dimitri era su nombre y su presencia no era muy apreciada en el pueblo, quizá era porque siendo mucho más joven había sido tan hermoso como la luna, habiendo heredado el atractivo de su madre junto con aquella callada arrogancia que la llevaba a mirar a veces por encima del hombro a algunas personas.

Dimitri había perdido su atractivo rostro, al menos la mitad, en un incendio hacía diez años... había corrido al interior del granero para ayudar a una niña de otro pueblo a salir del mismo, cubriéndola con una chaqueta de cuero que llevaba, pero le había caído aquel pedazo de madera causándole quemaduras que habían sido imposibles de curar.

Su pómulo y mejilla izquierdos, desde la altura de por debajo del ojo hasta llegar casi al nivel de sus labios estaban quemados y feas cicatrices le cruzaban aquella parte del rostro, si antes había sido admirado, tras el accidente las personas solían apartar la vista de él de lo doloroso que resultaba ver aquellas heridas desfigurarle el rostro.

Se habría ido al cumplir la mayoría de edad de no ser porque su madre le había dado el valor de quedarse a trabajar en las tierras que pertenecían a Plisetsky, las familias pobres en Rusia no podían aspirar a más y su padre vivía para bajar la cabeza ante su madre... así que nada de aspirar a un futuro en la bratva a donde se susurraba muy muy por debajo, su padre había pertenecido siendo muy joven.

Dos años antes había conocido a una muchacha en otro pueblo, en la fiesta de la cosecha y se había enamorado, siendo contra todo pronóstico correspondido.

Si antes de eso era evitado, desde aquello era detestado.

La muchacha era hija de un hombre bien colocado que había aceptado a Dimitri con gusto, alegre en cierto modo al saber que era un hombre trabajador.

Su futuro pintaba brillante a pesar de sus pocas oportunidades y la mala suerte que le había perseguido desde su accidente...

_"mala suerte"_

Dimitri habría vendido toda su felicidad futura con gusto si con eso hubiese podido encontrar a su hermana, la noche anterior no le había sorprendido no verla en su habitación, Kitty solía escaparse por las noches de la casa pero siempre volvía en la madrugada, él sospechaba que tenía un novio pero cuando comentaba de eso ella solo se reía y no decía nada más... Dimitri al final la había obligado a jurar que se cuidaría y ella le había susurrado que no le pasaría nada malo y él había terminado por creerla.

En aquellos momentos, más allá del mediodía y sin rastro de su hermana solo podía maldecirse en voz baja por ser tan imbécil... le preocupaba su hermana, aunque fuese una chica alocada sin sentido común y con una lengua venenosa... además estaba seguro de que su desaparición causaría dolor en su madre y decepción en su padre.

Levanto la mirada preguntándose si en el pueblo sabrían algo de con quién iba a encontrarse su hermana.... Después de todo aunque su madre y el no eran bien vistos en el pueblo su padre y su hermana parecían apreciados, aunque las lenguas de las viejas se envolviesen venenosas a decir montón de cosas sobre su hermana, al menos tendría una idea de donde estaba ella.

La había esperado hasta las ocho, y luego su madre le había ordenado con voz apagada que fuera a buscarla.

Ya casi era hora del almuerzo.

Debía volver y decirle a su madre que de su hermana no había rastro en las tierras de alrededor, así que no se había perdido por ahí.

Por lo bajo se preguntó, porque le había ordenado buscarla allí... pero la pregunta se fue tan rápido como vino.

A lo lejos vislumbro un auto, el del médico del pueblo y respiro un poco aliviado, su madre le había contado que el pequeño Plisetsky había vuelto... y el médico, que debía haber llegado a primera hora del día, venía sin duda a estudiar su caso.

Dimitri había escuchado de enfermedades que hacían parecer a los vivos... muertos.

Esperaba que lo de Yuri no fuera nada terrible.

.

.

.

El médico del pueblo ya era un poco viejo, por lo que Michelle había visto, y no había resultado muy difícil entrar en su mente y meter con cierto desenfado poco conveniente a la situación las ideas necesarias para evitar que este pensará demasiado en lo extraño de sobrevivir horas encerrado en una tumba de piedra... ni en la falta de antecedentes familiares de catalepsia ni otros detalles específicos que podrían dar al traste con la seguridad de Yuri Plisetsky... por no hablar de la repentina  _"alergia al sol"_ que el muchacho mostraría en adelante.

Una mueca de desagrado le cruzo el rostro al pensar en lo problemático que se había vuelto todo con la intervención del sacerdote en el interior del mausoleo, estaba seguro que de haber salido Plisetsky por su propio pie de aquella tumba familiar no habría resultado difícil crearle otra vida, o incluso si es que el adolescente quería quedarse el tiempo suficiente para esclavizar los deseos y la mente de Jean-Jacques Leroy.

Y era precisamente eso ultimo lo que más molestia le causaba... que alguien como aquel muchacho rubio hubiese optado por maldecirse a sí mismo simple y llanamente porque deseaba a un hombre le resultaba, como poco, despreciable.

No era nadie, y esto es más cierto de lo que uno podría creer, para juzgar a Yuri y sus decisiones, siendo mortal había amado perdidamente a una persona mil veces más prohibida que un simple sacerdote católico, pero también había tenido la cordura para evitar cometer un error garrafal en contra de esa persona.

Pero por entonces Michele ya era un hombre y el muchacho rubio de ojos verdes era apenas un adolescente.

Eso era lo que le agriaba el alma y también lo que hacía.

El que alguien, en el caso de Yuri el ser que le había convertido, se hubiese aprovechado de sus deseos, titubeos y anhelos le enfermaba hasta un punto extremo, compuso su gesto antes de volverse a ver al médico del pueblo que parpadeaba un poco sin apartar la vista de la carretera... volvió a concentrarse en sí mismo.

Debía ser sincero.

La única razón por la que intervenía en aquel endiablado asunto era Georgi.

Valoraba a su hermano más de lo que un día lograría explicar en palabras, mucho más de lo que nunca querría al ser que los había condenado a ambos en el pasado y años después condenaba a Yuri Plisetsky.

Le era claro como el agua que el antiguo cortesano ruso sentiría una suerte de dolor ante la conversión de alguien tan joven, las palabras que había captado en el tren le hacían saber que el adolescente contaba con el agrado del artista.

Así que solo le quedaba intervenir, solo un poco, mientras el nuevo upire se adaptaba a su nueva existencia.

Mantuvo los ojos abiertos para no soñar de nuevo.

.

.

.

Era la hora del almuerzo y estaban cuatro personas sentadas en la mesa de roble dentro del comedor, eran el médico del pueblo Constantine Brovov, un invitado que había traído con él, experto extranjero en Catalepsia y otras enfermedades raras, como se había presentado, Nikolai Plisetsy que fungía como anfitrión y su nieto.

Yuri se forzó a sí mismo a no hacer una mueca al escuchar a su abuelo, el médico del pueblo y su "invitado" parlotear sobre lo que pudo o no haber pasado con él... parlamentaban sobre "catalepsia" y las posibilidades de que el lamentable "episodio" se repitiera, los exámenes que iban a hacer sobre él y los medicamentos que tendría que tomar –y que no tomaría, había bastado morder una manzana por curiosidad para sentir que la boca se le hacía cenizas- además de por supuesto el certificado de salud.

-En verdad creo que esos exámenes serían muy necesarios señor Plisetsky –escucho al  _"invitado"_  del médico abrir una vez más la boca, y compuso un gesto de aun mayor molestia que apenas lograba esconder el pánico que sentía... ya lo había comprobado y no tenía pulso, estaba seguro de que  _"clínicamente"_  estaba muerto... ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer?... sintió un odio inmisericorde por Michele Crispino, el nombre por el que el extranjero italiano se había presentado –y quizá un par más para comprobar si no es el único daño que sufrió... si usted me permite, tengo cierta especialidad en estos asuntos... su nieto estará bien y podremos evitar futuros percances como el que ocurrieron –su voz era cultivada, pero no podía engañar a Yuri, el tono era el que se usa por cortesía aunque tengas nulas ganas de hablar con la persona que está frente tuyo... ¡Ja! Ese hombre lo último que quería era estar ahí por mucho que el médico del pueblo dijera lo contrario.

¿Sería en verdad lo que decía ser?

-si lo pone de ese modo, estaré eternamente agradecido con usted si pudiera hacer dichos exámenes –contestó su abuelo y Yuri se estremeció sin querer, apretándose con fuerza las manos para no decir nada... su mente corría veloz al momento en la madrugada en que sus ojos habían presionado su voluntad contra la de la hija de Ayshana...

-lo haría con gusto, de hecho... confieso que traje parte de mi equipo y este está en el pueblo, si usted me dejara llevar a su nieto al consultorio de Constantine –señalo con un movimiento muy bonito al médico –se lo agradecería, prometo que se lo devolvería sano y salvo, aunque si prefiere puedo tomar las muestras aquí una vez traigan mi material, como usted y su nieto encuentren más cómodo –concluyo, tono educado, aunque también un poco inquieto.

Yuri se preguntó si el notar los diferentes tonos en la voz de aquel hombre, y de los otros miembros en la sala era normal... sentía sus sentidos un poco más sensibles que de costumbre... como si debido a su nueva situación se viesen en la obligación de responder a todo lo que ocurría...

Parpadeo y frunció el ceño ante la idea.

-yo preferiría que fuese aquí, doctor –comento –no quiero moverme de casa, si he de ser sincero –explico con lo que esperaba fuese una expresión desprotegida, la idea de lucir así le asqueaba, pero quería quedarse... aun temía que si se quedaba demasiado tiempo bajo el sol ardería... su piel se sentía sensible... y aunque el sol no le hacía daño realmente... sí que le producía cierta molestia.

Recibió la cabal mirada de los tres adultos presentes, la mirada de su abuelo llena de un cariño fraterno tan dulce que le encogió el corazón, las de los otros dos simplemente eran miradas evaluativas... aquellas dos miradas le causaron una suerte de desazón, sobre todo la del más viejo y supo que si se quedaba más tiempo se alimentaría de él... le desagradaba... ¡le desagradaba mucho!

Su abuelo habló.

-Bueno, mi pequeño Yurakcha ha hablado, señor Crispino, si fuese aquí se lo agradeceré –comento, sin hablar de los honorarios, porque habría sido vulgar y porque tenía el dinero suficiente para pagar por ello sin tener que preguntar antes del precio.

El italiano asintió, moviendo levemente la frente para adelante y cerrando un segundo apenas los ojos, le pareció –aunque podía equivocarse- que sus labios se tensaban solo un poco, pero fue un gesto casi invisible.

-¿hay alguien que pueda enviar por mi material? –Preguntó en ese tono de tinte educado e hipócrita que comenzaba a causarle urticaria –así Constantine y yo podremos avanzar en nuestra consulta con su nieto –ofreció, Yuri estuvo a punto de contestar algo desagradable, pero su abuelo como quién notara eso le dio una mirada sola de advertencia y hablo.

-Por supuesto, hay alguien... podremos enviar a Dimitri, es un muchacho que se encarga de vigilar mis propiedades –explico amablemente Nikolai dándole una rápida mirada al ama de llaves, Ayshana, para que llamara a su hijo, esta desapareció silenciosamente, por lo que los Plisetsky sabían Ayshana y su familia solían comer antes de que ellos lo hicieran, aunque el más joven nunca lo había comprobado.

Michel asintió sin decir nada más que un tenue "Perfecto, entonces lo enviaremos a él"

El adolescente volvió una vez más a fundirse en sus pensamientos, estaba inquieto... por las pruebas que le esperaban y preguntándose qué debería decir a cada pregunta o cómo actuar después, en su mente gritaba en busca de la voz que le había hablado antes en busca de algún consejo útil, pero apenas lograba nada, como si fuera una fuente de comunicación de una sola vía.

Estaban ocurriendo cosas en las que no había pensado en el momento de aceptar el trato... y no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Soltó un gemido de insatisfacción y aparto el plato de comida de frente suyo, aquel día le habían servido poco aunque nadie parecía haberlo notado... pero ni aun esa ínfima cantidad sería capaz de digerir.

-Con permiso, iré a descansar... estaré listo cuando usted lo requiera doctor... buenas tardes abuelo –se excusó y despidió en el mismo tono educado que usaba cuando estaba en presencia de su único familiar vivo.

Los adultos le vieron marchar en silencio... aunque solo uno fue consciente de que su corazón ya no latía y que las pruebas no eran necesarias para saber eso.

.

.

.

Dimitri volvió un par de horas después con el material de Michele Crispino y en compañía de Jean Jacques Leroy que había sido invitado a la casa de los Plisetsky en una llamada telefónica de Nikolai.

El sacerdote estaba un poco pálido y no llevaba sus ropas de siempre, el abrigo negro ocultaba eso en parte y dado que poco después del mediodía el cielo se había llenado de oscuras nubes a nadie le había sorprendido verlo abrigarse un poco más de la cuenta, esa mañana había enviado la carta y sabía que su retiro sería firmado en poco más de una semana, la importancia de su familia dados sus altos donativos a la curia harían todo más sencillo.

Avanzo titubeante en dirección al anciano Plisetsky, y sus ojos se posaron confundidos en los dos hombres que le acompañaban, conocía a uno, desconocía del otro.

-Buenas tardes a todos, espero no llegar en mal momento –no se esforzó por componer una sonrisa, su mirada era de duda y en su brazo estaba envuelto el abrigo negro con el que llegara.

Le pareció, aunque podía equivocarse, que el desconocido le estudiaba con muy poco disimulo, aunque los otros dos no demostraran haberlo notado.

Su anfitrión habló.

-Padre –la palabra tuvo un extraño peso, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no retroceder –gracias por venir tan pronto –se volvió a los otros dos – Creo que usted Michele no lo conoce, el recién llegado es el padre Leroy, sacerdote de nuestra pequeña iglesia.... Lo llame para que nos hiciera compañía, sin duda su presencia aliviara a mi nieto si es que por alguna razón se resiste a alguna prueba –Jean sonrió parcamente, haciendo esfuerzos por no sonrojarse un poco abochornado del peso que subyacía aquellas palabras en apariencia amables –Padre, el caballero –gesto al desconocido –Es Michele Crispino, un médico italiano especializado en enfermedades raras que se hará cargo de mi nieto, aquí y en la capital, si es que se da el caso –Ambos asintieron mutuamente el uno al otro, por alguna razón el canadiense se resistió a la idea de darle la mano, podía parecer muy joven pero algo en él le hacía pensar en desgracias.

-Un placer.

-Igualmente.

Ninguno sonrió, el extranjero italiano miro dentro de su maletín recién llegado y asintió de vuelta.

-Creo que es hora de ir a revisar de vuelta a su nieto, Nikolai –su mirada era calmada –si me mostraran el camino a su habitación, quizá deban despertarlo.

-¿Ha dormido bastante? –preguntó Jean e reflejo a aquellas palabras.

-No realmente, pero está agotado y yo no lo culpo, paso por un susto demasiado grande –explico el anciano, parándose al mismo tiempo que el médico del pueblo, cuya mirada estaba un poco oscurecida.

-Comprendo ¿Me permiten acompañarlos?

-Por favor.

.

.

.

Yuri había sabido de la llegada de Jean en el momento exacto en que sus sentidos captaron el roce de su voz.

_"Espero no llegar en mal momento"_

En gran medida lo había captado porque estando aburrido, solo le quedaba concentrarse en lo que ocurría alrededor, eso incluía las conversaciones, como Ayshana diciéndole a su marido que Kitty no había aparecido aunque Dimitri la había buscado casi toda la mañana... y el caballero contestando que el iría a averiguar en el pueblo con quién se encontraba su hermosa hija.

También había escuchado retazos de la conversación de su abuelo con los médicos y, tras un esfuerzo extraño, los latidos de dos corazones, su abuelo y el médico... pero no el del extranjero... se preguntaba que pasaba allí cuando la voz de Jean ruso sus sentidos y salto como una liebre de la cama.

Estuvo a punto de correr a la puerta cuando cayó en la cuenta de cómo iba vestido, bajo la mirada al camisón blanco que llevaba encima y retrocedió a la cama más rápido de lo que el mismo hubiese creído, se lo había puesto pensando que quizá le ayudara a imaginar el sueño, pero no lo había hecho y ahora estaba a punto de enfrentarse a Leroy –los otros no le importaban- vestido así.

Se llevó una mano al rostro como quién se hace un reclamo muy personal, cuando sus dedos tocaron un mechón de su rubia melena y quizá que la tierra se lo tragara de inmediato.

Llevaba mínimo una hora revolviéndose en la cama... no quería imaginar cómo tenía de revuelto y mal puesto el cabello.

¡Oh! ¡Estúpido Jean! ¿Cómo llegaba sin avisar ni darle tiempo a él de vestirse correctamente?

No había opción.

Podía soportar el camisón.

Pero no se presentaría con un aspecto desarreglado ante el canadiense.

Corrió al baño.

Bueno... trato de correr al baño.

.

.

.

Los adultos subieron calmadamente, Nikolai y Jean compartiendo una parca conversación sobre alguna nueva en el pueblo.

"¿Nada nuevo?"

"Absolutamente nada"

"Quizá tras la visita médica usted pueda quedarse un poco"

"será un placer señor"

Mientras que Michele y Constantine Brovov compartían opiniones.

"¿Alguna reacción anexa dice?"

"No sería raro"

"¿Lo ha visto antes? Sería una pena, es un muchacho muy joven y hermoso"

"es pronto para hablar, pero prefiero hacer las pruebas"

"Sin duda es alguien precavido"

"Trato de serlo"

Llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Yuri y Nikolai al volverse solo un segundo, tuvo la impresión de que Michele Crispino se tensaba como una regla al mirar las ventanas al final del pasillo.

-¿Ocurre algo? –pregunto en dirección del joven.

-Oh, nada... -aparto los ojos de la ventana –pero tal vez debería clausurar esas ventanas a cada lado, crean corrientes de aire y podría no ser bueno para la salud –opinó educadamente antes de cerrar los dedos alrededor del asa de su maletín.

-Lo tomare en cuenta –Contesto antes de tocar la puerta de su nieto -¿Yurakcha? Hemos venido –llamó.

El silencio fue respuesta por unos minutos y cuando Nikolai se disponía a tocar una vez más la puerta se abrió lentamente dando paso a su nieto.

.

.

.

¿Acaso alguna vez el corazón ha latido?

¿Alguna vez se ha detenido en un soplo el alma para ver pasar delante suyo la vida?

¿Alguna vez, en la ilusión del enamoramiento, algunos ojos se han posado sobre la persona amada y dicho, con seguridad completa, "¡Que hermosa que es!"'?

Pues bien, ninguna de esas emociones podría igualar la admiración que congelo a los cuatro hombres en sus lugares al ver a Yuri Plisetsky en el marco de la puerta de su habitación.

Su mentón elevado permitía ver su rostro en la máxima expresión de su elevada belleza, parecía, sino es que un ángel, si un ser de belleza ultraterrena, con los cabellos rubios enmarcándole la cara hasta caer contra la blancura del camisón que llevaba, los ojos verdes les observaban, las mejillas pálidas contrastaban peligrosamente con el carmín de la boca que temblaba, solo un poco.

Nikolai se permitió pensar en las leyendas que le contara su madre cuando niño, sobre mujeres hermosas, de cabellos de oro, caminando por el bosque o cabalgando desnudas sobre ciervos.

Fue un pensamiento rápido, sacudió la cabeza y miro a los otros.

Michele Crispino había retrocedido un paso y apartado la mirada, como si lo visto le avergonzara, Constantine le devolvió la mirada sorprendida y Jean....

Calló para no demostrar que el alma se le caía a los pies.

.

.

.

Jean Jacques Leroy se preguntó si era la primera vez que veía de verdad a Yuri, el corazón le dio un salto en el pecho y la saliva se le agua en la boca al verle, los labios rojos que temblaban un poco, la piel de alabastro, tan pálida y hermosa, sus rubios cabellos cayéndose graciosos por encima de la ropa que llevaba en aquel momento y...

Sus ojos.

Aquellos hermosos ojos que le devolvían la mirada y le imposibilitaban decir nada, quiso reír, extender los brazos hasta el más joven y estrecharle, sabía que el muchacho quería lo mismo, aquellos dulces ojos se lo decían a gritos mientras entreabría la boca de nácar, vio, con indescifrable dulzura como bajaba la mirada rápido, dejando que sus pestañas le tocaran los pómulos del rostro y se mordía el labio superior como atrapando una sonrisa antes de que esta lo delate, se estremeció un poco... ¡Si no estuviesen esos otros hombres! Jean le habría atraído y le habría besado.

¡Cómo deseaba hacerlo!

Besarle hasta que el aire se le acabara, besarla hasta no poder más, hasta que Yuri suplicara que él se detuviera.

Volvieron a cruzar miradas, tuvo la impresión de que el más joven estaba terriblemente avergonzado.

Se preguntó por qué.

-yo... buenas tardes, padre Leroy... -Yuri había empezado a hablar –Perdonen, me dormí y creo que... perdonen por recibirlos con esta apariencia –se disculpó rápido y luego se calló, si... estaba avergonzado, Jean trato de entender porque ¡Nunca lo había visto más hermoso! El rubio adolescente se hizo a un lado dejando que los demás pasaran.

-No te preocupes Yura –contestó por todos Nikolai, solo es una visita médica ¿Verdad? –Miro a los demás, los tres asintieron –Y el padre Leroy vino por invitación mía, no creo que te moleste –dijo con tono sensato, viendo a su nieto avanzar hasta la cama y acostarse en ella de tal modo que quedaba sentado, cubierto por el edredón de la cama.

-No me molesta abuelo –fue la respuesta antes de mirar de vuelta a Jean y sonreír con algo parecido a la vergüenza, pero también al cariño... parecía feliz... como si de nuevo estuviese sufriendo una gama de emociones tan grande como la que azotaba el alma de Jean, el sacerdote se preguntó cómo era posible que los demás no escucharan los acelerados latidos de su extasiado corazón –De hecho... me hace feliz... -volvió a hablar el adolescente antes de mirar al médico italiano -Bueno señores... soy todo suyo –suspiro, viéndolos con un poco de desconfianza.

Crispino hablo primero.

-Me haré cargo... confié en mí –se sentó a su lado abriendo el maletín al mismo tiempo que el pecho del rubio paciente de aquel día se elevaba y bajaba de manera intermitente y sus ojos veían desconfiados las agujas.

-¿No tiene agujas más delgadas? –pregunto el rubio dándole una mirada de ansiedad a su abuelo y a Jean.

-Me temo que no... -contesto Michele con una sonrisa un poco forzada –Pero prometo que no le dolerán –finalizo y entones cruzaron miradas.

.

.

.

Fue un segundo, pero para Yuri fue suficiente.

No escuchaba los latidos del corazón de aquel desconocido, ya lo sospechaba.

Basto un cruce de miradas exacto para verlo.

La sombra bajo los ojos, la palidez bajo la piel que aparentaba un aire mediterráneo.

Fue suficiente para ver el fantasma de la muerte en sus ojos y el mensaje callado.

_"tranquilo"_

_"Confía en mí"_

_"Confía en él"_

También entendió otra cosa bastante simple.

No solo eran iguales... sino que compartían creador.

.

.

La revisión médica duro poco más de una hora, entre el hecho de que Crispino dictara al médico del pueblo cifras, tras cada revisión (latidos del corazón, presión, temperatura... etc) hasta el breve interrogatorio al que Crispino sometió al precioso rubio, pasando por el momento en que le sacaron las pruebas de sangre.

Michele Crispino era un hombre parco y mientras en palabras claras explicaba que en apariencia el muchacho estaba bien de salud, también recordaba que no debía ser sometido a ningún tipo de emoción fuerte debido a las circunstancias, que tomaría nota de la molestia del paciente con respecto al sol y los resultados estarían en unos días, se encargaba también de cerrar su maletín médico, el mismo donde había guardado las pruebas.

Todo ello en la habitación de Yuri Plisetsky que veía de persona a persona, como quién pregunta si eso es todo.

-Bueno, entonces es hora de dejar descansar a mi nieto –dijo al fin Nikolai, guiándolos a las puertas.

-Es verdad, te dejamos descansar Yuri - sonrio Jean que había terminado, quien sabía cómo, sosteniendo una de las manos del adolescente dio muestra de querer seguir al abuelo del muchacho.

Yuri se tensó, dando vuelta a sus manos y sosteniendo con fuerza la del sacerdote....

-¿Ya? –dijo en un hilo de voz, causando que los otros tres que ya se iban, se volvieran a verlos.

Nikolai hablo.

-Seguramente el padre Leroy vendrá a despedirse de ti más tarde, aún tengo algo que conversar con él, Yuri –su voz calmada había logrado, en ocasiones anteriores, imponer su voluntad sobre el muchacho con franca facilidad, pero en aquellos momentos Yuri parecía... inquieto como poco.

Jean le observo, tratando de controlar la ternura de su mirada, y dijo.

-Vendré más tarde... descansa Yuri –se levantó y el hermoso rubio hizo un gesto de molestia en los labios antes de soltar su mano.

-Espero que recuerde su promesa... –susurro solo para este, y Jean asintió.

.

.

.

Nikolai y Jean despidieron, ambos, en la puerta a la pareja de médicos, sin preguntarse demasiado porque el más anciano de ambos parecía tan fuera de lugar, un velo les había cubierto la mirada para evitar notar que Constantine Brovov no era dueño de sí mismo en aquellos instantes ni lo había sido en todo el tiempo que Crispino le había acompañado.

Tampoco sería posible que lo notaran, ambos eran mortales y Michele, con siglos de conocimientos prohibidos sobre su frente, había sabido controlar voluntades desde hace mucho sin dejar evidencia.

Jean sacudió la mano, viendo con algo de extrañeza al auto desaparecer de su vista y se volvió a Nikolai, la frente arrugada del anciano le hizo saber que el tema que discutirían aquel día era el que llevaba todo el día temiendo.

-Debemos hablar, Jean.

-Lo sé... Le sigo señor.

Levanto un poco el mentón e ingreso después del anciano, sin ver una sola vez, hacía atrás.

.

.

.

Nikolai estaba preocupado, si el día anterior lo había sospechado, lo ocurrido en la puerta de la habitación de su nieto se lo había aclarado a todas luces, sabía que de haber estado solos Yuri se habría echado a los brazos de Jean, también sabía que Leroy no le habría rechazado.

En fin, entendía que las cosas habían terminado de superar a los dos jóvenes y aquello lo asustaba en cierto punto.

Eran jóvenes.

Yuri ni siquiera llegaba a su mayoría de edad.

Abrió la puerta de su despacho y dejo que Jean ingresará, vio al canadiense titubear un poco al lado de la silla frente a su escritorio, parecía tan asustado que sintió un poco de pena por él.

-Tome asiento –ordeno, más que ofrecer, y el más joven le hizo caso enseguida.

Fue a sentarse, observando de reojo la postura casi militar con la que Leroy se había acomodado en su silla, la espalda recta, la mirada directa y los hombros sin moverse un milímetro.

Tomo asiento frente a él, detrás del escritorio de madera de cedro tallado y habló.

-Yuri es mi último familiar Leroy, perdonará si soy desconfiado, hace unos meses no habría creído que tendríamos esta conversación.

El muchacho asintió levemente y bajo un poco la mirada.

-ES muy joven, para entender que las cosas no siempre van a darse como él quiere... y creo que usted también es joven aún... mi nieto le quiere, puede notarse a mil leguas, y puedo ver que a usted no le molesta eso.

Las mejillas del canadiense se encendieron y cruzaron miradas, con sorpresa vió que el más joven parecía un poco indignado.

-Perdóneme... -contestó al final, Jean –lo que dice en cierto punto es verdad, pero lo ha entendido mal... estoy enamorado de su nieto –la voz le temblaba, pero no aparto la mirada de los ojos de Nikolai –creí que podría ignorarlo, pero ya no puedo más... le amo demasiado... yo... sé que quizás no le parezca correcto... pero no puedo hacer nada más... voy a abandonar mi ministerio

Decir que lo último le sorprendió habría sido mentir, Nikolai conocía al joven que estaba frente suyo... le conocía quizá un poco más de lo que el mismo Jean se conocía.

Era demasiado sincero para su propio bien.

-¿Está seguro de lo que dice?

-¿Alguna vez ha amado señor? –Se miraron a los ojos, Nikolai esperando algo y Jean dispuesto a confesarlo todo si con ello podía tener lo que anhelaba desesperadamente –llevo un año enamorado de su nieto... el sentimiento no ha hecho más que crecer...

Desnudar el alma no era un mal comienzo, era una buena idea, de un modo o de otro la decisión no estaba en manos de ninguno de los dos, conocían a Yuri, sabían que el muchacho había decidido desde antes y en cierto modo, solo querían dejar las cosas claras.

.

.

.

Yuri estaba en el marco de la ventana observando como el sol se iba, el clima no había hecho más que empeorar desde la una, siendo así que todo hacía pensar que no habría estrellas en el cielo aquella noche.

Quiso reír, Jean vendría a verlo... lo último que él quería era que las estrellas lo viesen también.

Los minutos pasaban largos, y su sonrisa era aún más feliz, había escuchado el inicio de la conversación de su abuelo con Jean y sentía que no podía con el contesto, ¡Un año! Como él, Jean llevaba casi un año enamorado de él, desde que se vieran, saber cómo se había sentido el sacerdote con aquella primera visión y lo ocurrido después casi le daba ganas de bailar.

Escuchar a su abuelo hablar también le llenaba de cierto grado de ternura y algo parecido a la culpabilidad, Yuri le adoraba y entendía su punto de vista en las circunstancias.

Se llevó ambas manos a las mejillas y cerró los ojos dejando de oír, rato de no reir, pensando en que aquella conversación aunque hermosa no era para él, auqnue se tratara de él, y siguió esperando.

Esperando a Jean.

.

.

.

Jean regreso a la habitación de Yuri cuarenta minutos después de salir de esta, y toco la puerta con cuidado preguntándose si acaso el muchacho no se habría dormido de nuevo, estaba feliz, obtener el beneplácito de Nikolai le hacía sentirse mejor, aunque no le era desconocido que el hombre no esperaba que lo suyo durase, con suerte, más que unos años... había sido más amable de lo que esperaba y más comprensivo también, lo que agradecía y se quedaba con lo bueno, amaba a Yuri, lo amaría más allá del tiempo.

La puerta se abrió al poco tiempo de empezar a tocar.

Bajo la mano y se miró en los hermosos ojos de su amado.

-Yura –susurro, encantado con como sonaba aquella palabra de cariño, y el muchacho sonrió en respuesta al nombre, sin moverse de debajo del marco de su puerta.

-Jean.

-Dije que volvería.

-Pero tardaste.

-Se miraron a los ojos.

-Me disculpo por ello.... ¿No me dejaras pasar? –preguntó, haciendo un esfuerzo por no estrecharlo contra sí, recordando las palabras del adolescente la noche anterior.

-¿Quieres entrar? –preguntó riéndose Yuri, y Jean asintió, una segunda risa, encantadora como la primera, escapo de los labios del rubio, al tiempo que se hacía a un lado, aun llevaba el camisón blanco y pantunflas del mismo color en los pies, pero encima se había puesto una bata color azul, de un material un poco más grueso que había dejado abierta –Adelante.

El mayor ingreso a la habitación sin saber muy bien que decir, cayendo en la cuenta que el solo venía a despedirse... se volvió a verle.

Vio su sonrisa y su cuerpo apoyado contra la puerta que acababa de cerrar, mirándole con infinita dulzura.

Lo recordó en los días anteriores, tan calmado, tan difícil de mostrar sus emociones... en las apagadas luces de un atardecer un poco triste, era extraño que alguien pareciese tan feliz, como ambos estaban en ese momento.

Le pareció que debía decir algo... algo importante, mientras el adolescente le miraba burlón desde la puerta, con el largo cabello rubio brillando un poco.

Pero no lo hizo.

Abrió los brazos en la oferta de un abrazo y el muchacho acepto.

Jean sintió los brazos de yuri enredarse sin problema alrededor de su cuello y como sus labios buscaron los suyos.

Cerró los ojos.

Le parecía haber esperado demasiado por aquello.

Un beso libre y sin culpas.


End file.
